A Royal Affair
by rayj829
Summary: Taking place at the end of episode 5x14, shortly after Sophie finds Blair at the Four Seasons and reminds her about the dowry the Waldorf's would have to forfeit if she does not stay married and faithful to Louis for at least a year. Can Chuck and Blair manage to keep a secret affair for that long without getting caught?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: A New Year is upon us, and thus a new story! This one takes place at the end of episode 5x14, shortly after Sophie finds Blair at the Four Seasons and reminds her about the dowry the Waldorf's would have to forfeit if she does not stay married and faithful to Louis for at least a year._

* * *

"I'm going to just grab a water before heading out, if that's okay," Serena informed her stepbrother as they stepped off the elevator into his penthouse. She couldn't help overhearing the notification go off on both her phone and his simultaneously. "Gossip Girl?" she wondered as she heard him release a pained sigh.

"Why did she choose him? You know I would do anything for her," Chuck sadly lamented as he put his phone away.

"I know," Serena confirmed. It pained her to see her stepbrother so heartbroken over her best friend once more. She took a sip from the glass she had just poured herself as she thought back to earlier when they had left the hotel.

"_Blair, please! You don't have to do this," she heard Chuck pleading once more with the love of his life as she stepped outside the hotel. "Don't get in the car, just let me pay the dowry!"_

"_Chuck, I told you – no," Blair sternly stated as she paused just outside the town car Sophie had left for her. "You know I love you but I can't have you buying my way out of this," she calmly reminded him as she reached up and gently stroked his cheek._

"_Then we'll find another way," he declared. Serena couldn't see his face as his back was turned to her but she could imagine the look of desperation on his face._

"_I'll have Cyrus and my father look into it for any loopholes, but until then... I'm sorry, Chuck, but I have to play along in the meantime," she sadly reminded him. Just then she looked over Chuck's shoulder and noticed Serena nearby on the curb. "S, I'm going back to my mother's to change – do you need a ride?" she called past him._

"_No, B, that's okay... I... I'll be by in a bit," she replied back, knowing she should probably make sure Chuck made it home okay and didn't do anything he'd regret in the meantime. _

"_Alright, S – I'll be in touch!" Blair assured her. She then quickly gave Chuck a quick hug and a light kiss on the cheek, uttering "It'll all be over in a year tops," before getting in the car, leaving him standing there perplexed._

"_Chuck," Serena started as she took a step forward. "Are you-"_

"_I don't want to talk about it," he muttered as he began walking towards his limo that had just pulled up. "If you need a ride, sis – feel free to get in. But I don't want to talk about it."_

"You really shouldn't have sent that video into Gossip Girl though," she had to point out to him. If it hadn't been for that video, Louis wouldn't have shown his true colors so soon.

"Don't you mean _you_ shouldn't have sent in that video?" Chuck curiously questioned, unsure just what Serena was getting at.

"Come on, Chuck – you can stop pretending now," Serena called him out. "I found the camera where you had left it in the bridal chamber and I put it in my purse... I figured it was worth lying and saying I had done it if it meant you two could be together..."

"But I wasn't lying..." Chuck calmly hissed, tried of everyone always thinking the worst of him. "I didn't do it."

"But if you didn't and I didn't... then who did?" Serena wondered out loud.

"I don't know, sis, but I'm telling you, it wasn't me," Chuck told her once more as he walked over to the bar and began pouring himself a drink of scotch.

"Are you going to be alright? Do I need to send mom over to check on you in the morning?" Serena asked with genuine concern for his well-being.

"While I appreciate your concern, I'll be fine – I've got an endless supply of scotch, my dog... what more could I need?" he uttered as he downed his first glass.

"It's just... I know it's been a hard day for you... I know it was weird at first when our parents first got married, but Chuck I do care about you. You know that now, right?" she had to ask.

"Serena, go home – get some sleep. I assure you, I'll be okay and besides, Nate will be home eventually so it's not like I'll be here alone," he stressed to her, just wanting her to leave so he could finally be alone with his thoughts and feelings. Blair was the only one he could completely open up to in the way he knew Serena was pressing him to.

"Okay, fine. But if you need anything, know that mom and I are both here for you," she reminded him as she gave him a hug in assurance before turning to leave. "Goodnight, Chuck."

"Night, sis," he called after her as he slumped down on the couch with his drink in hand.

* * *

Serena was halfway through The Empire's lobby when she swore she saw her best friend rushing past her, towards the elevators.

"B?" she called out, confused as to how it could be Blair, after the way she had left them at the Four Seasons earlier. "Blair!" she yelled out again as she raced towards the elevators, realizing it was indeed Blair and needing to know just what she was doing there. She couldn't bear for her to toy with Chuck anymore tonight. The poor guy was clearly dealing with enough heartbreak for one night. "B, stop!" she demanded as she stopped the doors of the elevator from closing. "What are you doing here?!"

"S, I'll explain sometime later but for now... if anyone asks, I wasn't here. You haven't seen me since I left to head to my mother's," Blair quickly informed her.

"Blair, I swear to God – he's been through enough tonight. If you're just going to toy with him or lead him on or give him anymore false hope-"

"No, I promise! I had an idea, but I need to talk to him. I need to know... I just need to talk it over with him, okay? I'll explain later," she hurriedly remarked as she slid her still working key card to the penthouse into the slot, quickly hitting the door close button.

Serena sighed as she watched the doors close. She could only hope Blair knew what she was doing and that Chuck wouldn't ended up in worse condition than he already was.

* * *

Alone in his penthouse with none other than his dog, Chuck allowed the tears he had been holding back since she walked out on him in the hotel room at the Four Seasons to finally fall. He had no sooner let his feelings begin to pour out when he heard the elevator chime, announcing the arrival of someone. At first he thought it might be Nate, back early, but then he heard the clicking of heels across the foyer and decided it was probably Serena, back for something she most likely had forgotten.

"Serena, what did you forget?" he questioned as she quickly wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. Blair was the only one to ever see him cry. Turning to see for himself, he stared for a moment with his mouth open wide to see the sight of Blair herself walking towards him. "Blair? But... how? Why?" he managed to mutter as he was almost rendered speechless by her presence. "Shouldn't you be leaving for your royal honeymoon?"

"It had gotten too late so our flight has been postponed til morning. The St. Regis was more than happy to provide us with the honeymoon suite," she informed him as she took a seat next to him.

"And your oh-so-loving husband didn't notice his blushing bride missing from the bed?" he couldn't help sneering at the thought of her in bed with the jerk.

"Chuck, stop it," she protested. "Besides – it's a big suite with several rooms. Louis and I won't be sharing a bed, remember? He said it himself at the reception, behind closed doors we're strangers. So... I snuck out the back way. I needed to see you before I left in the morning."

"Why?" he demanded to know as he took another sip of scotch. "What more could you possibly tell me that you haven't already said tonight, Blair?" he angrily wondered. Unless she had reconsidered her decision to stay with the royal creep and was there to take him up on one of his offers he really didn't want to hear it.

"Chuck, I meant what I said that night of the accident. You're the one I never want to leave – I couldn't and still can't tell that to Louis and after tonight, I probably never will. I don't love him – I love you," she confessed to him once more.

"You never should have married him..." Chuck muttered as he hung his head in disdain. "You had several opportunities to end it before it happened... I offered you a way out, your mother offered you away out... even Serena offered to help you get out of it..."

"I know, Chuck, I know... but I don't know what I was thinking at the time..." she lamented. "Well okay, I guess I was thinking about the stupid pact I made with God but-"

"And what about your 'pact with God'? The whole reason you supposedly couldn't call the wedding off this afternoon?" he spat.

"I don't think God would want me to suffer in a sham of a marriage. Not after what Louis told me this evening. I don't think even God would punish someone for a year like that, making a mockery out of it..." Blair explained as she thought about it for the first time all night.

"So then what? Are you saying you're leaving him? That you're going to let me pay the dowry or help you find another way out of this?" Chuck hopefully wondered.

"No, Chuck, I still have to go through with it, for at most a year unless we find someway out of it sooner..."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do – for the sake of my mother's business I have to go through with it, doing whatever it takes to keep it safe. Last year, you did the same to save your father's legacy from the Thorpes – I have to do this to save my mother's!" she reminded him, knowing he'd finally understand when she put it that way. "But I also know I can't go an entire year without you either," she calmly added.

"Then what are you proposing?" Chuck curiously questioned, not quite sure just what she was getting at.

"I may be legally married to Louis, but Chuck... mind, body and scheme... I'm completely yours," she told him as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Blair..." he started with a sigh of frustration as he rubbed his brow and began to realize what she was insinuating.

"Please, Chuck? They can't expect me to stay away from my family and friends here in the city – I'll be visiting at least once every month... we can make it work! Remember Junior year?"

"That was keeping things low-key and secret because of Nate... and we both remember how well that turned out. Besides, I'm pretty sure the Grimaldi's are smarter than Nate," he pointed out to her.

"True, but I'm willing to risk it if you are. We're older now, wiser... and this time we both want it to work out in our favor, whereas Junior year we weren't really sure what was happening between us at the time."

"And just how am I supposed to feel knowing he gets to be with you the majority of time throughout the year?" Chuck bit back. As much as he would love to have her as his in any capacity he could get, he wasn't particularly fond of sharing the things he actually cared about.

"But he doesn't "get" to be with me, remember? Strangers behind closed doors... I can easily go an entire year without having any relations with him in private. Especially when I know I have you to satisfy my every itch," she couldn't help smirking as she playfully stroked a finger along his shirt.

"And what about the tabloids and newspapers and paparazzi? If you don't put on a show for them obviously someone's going to connect the dots sooner or later – how am I supposed to feel seeing that?" he bitterly wondered.

"So don't read them," she stated. "And know that it's all for show. That I don't love him and never will."

"A year is still a year... a lot can happen in a year," he reminded her. "What if you change your mind? What if he changes his and starts falling for you again? Then what?"

"Chuck, you have nothing to worry about – after what he did... and his horrid family... once my time is up I'm out of there and on the next plane back filing for divorce... unless your jet can fly me faster," she added with a grin.

"Blair..." he signed once more in frustration.

"Chuck, we can make this work. I know we can and I know the others will be more than happy to help us sneak around. We can trust Nate and Serena..."

"Until you two have another one of your epic fights over nothing and she blasts it to Gossip Girl," Chuck quickly stated.

"S wouldn't do that to us – to just me, maybe... but not to us. And I trust Dorota completely as I know you trust Arthur. My mother despises the whole Grimaldi family at this point so I know she won't betray us and neither would my fathers."

Chuck sat there in complete silence for a moment as he processed everything she was saying. She did make some valid points and he so desperately wanted her, more than he wanted anything ever before.

"You know, I am a little hurt knowing that I'll never be your first," he finally spoke.

"But... you were my first," she responded, confused as to what he meant.

"Your first husband," he sadly clarified to her. "If this all works out the way we both want it... I'll always be husband number two – I'll never be your first and only."

"Legally that's true..." she lamented as she realized what he was saying. "But you'll always be my last and forever," she smiled at him with a shy little smile. "I only want you," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his ear only to be caught by surprise when he abruptly stood and walked over to the safe.

"If we're going to do this... two things," he declared as he quickly began to punch in the code to the safe. "One, take this," he instructed her as he walked back over and handed her an older cell phone. "Obviously the royals are going to be keeping tabs on who you talk to and contact – keep this one safe and hidden, but if you need anything, day or night, call me. If I'm in a meeting and it's important, I'll get out of it," he explained as she nodded, fully understanding. "And then second..." he began as he quickly went to the bedroom, reappearing a moment later. "I want you to have this and wear it always, as a reminder," he stated as he sat on the coffee table across from her and slipped a delicate, long chain over her neck, gently moving her hair out of the way.

Looking down, Blair gasped as she realized what it was - the Harry Winston engagement ring, now securely dangling on the chain around her neck.

"But Chuck... I thought you said in therapy that you had returned it?!"

"I did, but when your mother stopped by today, I made a quick detour to retrieve it... thinking I still had a chance," he informed her. "Besides, it's always been yours and yours alone. Keep it safe and one day, when this nightmare is behind us, I promise I'll properly ask to put it on your finger," he promised. He had no sooner spoken the words when she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, holding a hand to his face to keep him near and from suddenly pulling away.

"I love you, Chuck," she breathed as she slowly pulled away a moment later. "And I promise, I'll always keep it near to my heart – shouldn't be too hard to conceal it from the Grimaldi's anyway since Louis and I won't even be sharing a bed together..."

As he watched her carefully turned the magnificent stone in between her fingers, the hideous yellow diamond on her ring finger suddenly caught his eye.

"One more request, if I may?" Chuck had to ask as he gently took her left hand in his, waiting for the go ahead from her before continuing. "When we're together, if you could not wear these..." he spoke as he tapped his thumb against her bridal set. "It's just... I'd rather not have a reminder of _him_ during the precious few times we get to be alone together."

"I completely agree," she nodded as she began to quickly remove said rings and sat them on the end table. "Now, Bass... my flight leaves at 7am and it's already after 2... what say we make the most of these next few hours before I need to sneak back to the St. Regis?" she said with a smirk as she stood and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

_AN: Thoughts? Shall I continue this one? Originally I had wrote this as a one-shot but then I had several ideas for it so at the moment there's at least 5 chapters started/outlined for it (going thru the end of dreaded season 5) as Blair and Chuck attempt to keep a secret affair during the year she has to stay married to Louis. It won't be nearly as long as Chairytale is though!_

_And don't worry, for those that have followed my work for some time now, I haven't abandoned or given up on Chairytale - it's just on a brief, unplanned hiatus as things came up family and work wise and I just haven't had a chance to really sit down and work on the next chapter in that one like I want to. It will be updated soon though - I've just been stuck on the latest chapter._

_If continued, this one will be rated M as there is a bit of smutplanned for later chapters ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I can't stand seeing all these smiling people, holding hands... kissing..." Chuck vented to Serena over the phone as he stepped outside The Empire to take Monkey for his morning stroll.

"Don't remind me," Serena spoke with just as much disdain.

"I guess it is only natural that you and I both are anti-Valentine's Day," he stated as he realized that she too was alone on today of all days and also not by choice. "It hasn't exactly been a banner year for either of us in the romance department..."

"At least the person you love told you they feel the same and is willing to risk it all just to carry on a secret affair! Mine didn't even respond!" Serena snapped, growing irritated at her stepbrother. He and the woman he loved were still technically together, even if it was in secret.

"It's not like I can just send her an anonymous bouquet of peonies! It's not like that would raise questions or anything!" Chuck growled back, frustrated that there was next to nothing he could do for Blair on Valentine's Day and vice versa. "Well the good news is that at least this outsized, over-pouring display of affection will all be over tomorrow – the New Yorkers can go back to being their cold, callous selves. Hang in there, sis."

"Yeah, thanks Chuck... and you too," Serena stated with a slight smile, feeling some comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one having to suffer this so-called holiday.

"Oooh I love them!" Chuck overheard a woman squeal on the sidewalk up ahead as he hung up his phone. He looked up just in time to see said woman receive a giant bouquet of flowers as she jumped into her lover's arms. Disgusted and frustrated, he quickly turned to head back inside, deciding he'd have a member of his staff walk Monkey today instead so he could avoid happy couples as much as possible.

"Oof, sorry!" a man apologized as Chuck collided with him by accident. "Have a good day!"

"I somehow doubt that," Chuck muttered under his breath as he continued back towards the entrance with Monkey whining. "Jasper, if you don't mind – take him for a walk, please and bring him back up to the penthouse when you're done," Chuck grumpily ordered as he handed the leash over to the first unoccupied doorman he spotted. "You'll be provided with a bonus."

"Yes, Mr. Bass," the man replied as he took the leash and watched his boss disappear inside, not quite sure what was going on but pleased to be getting paid a little extra for the day for such menial task.

* * *

Sitting on the patio at a cafe, Blair sipped her warm afternoon tea alone, watching happy couples pass by along the sidewalk with a slight smile on her lips. Young and in love... it was a feeling she knew all too well she thought to herself as she gently ran her fingers down her collarbone, delicately grazing the hidden chain on which she kept Chuck's Harry Winston ring close to her heart. Just then her slight smile disappeared, replaced with an expression of subtle sadness instead as she remembered she was unable to spend this particular day with the one she really loved.

"I told you it was her!" Blair suddenly heard a young woman remark in French to another as they exited the cafe. She couldn't help noticing the tabloid in the girl's hand – a picture of her and Louis returning from their so-called honeymoon splashed across the cover.

"But she looks so... sad," the other girl remarked in a hushed voiced. Blair knew they were obviously talking about her, despite trying not to be obvious.

"Of course our newest Princess is sad today! Don't you read real news?! Her Prince is away on business and she is left alone on Valentine's Day!" Blair's royal minder Simone spoke up to the girls, seemingly to appear from nowhere. "Now shoo! Let the Princess enjoy her tea in peace!"

"Yes, ma'am," the girls replied as they quickly went on their way, but not before taking another glance back at Blair.

"Merci, Simone, however you didn't have to do that... just like you don't have to follow me everywhere..." Blair informed her minder, muttering the last part.

"Of course I did – they were gawking! Peasants!" Simone declared with a bit of annoyance. "Besides, while establishing your precense around the city is important, you don't have to put up with that, especially on a day such as this, when you're alone without your prince... Come, I'll signal the car and escort you back to the palace."

"Fine, Simone, but let me use the powder room first," Blair sighed in annoyance. "And I think I can manage it on my own, thank you," she added as she stood up. The woman The Royals assigned to attend to her every need (or report her every move as Blair knew was their real reasoning) seemed to follow her everywhere. She could never get a true moment alone during waking hours.

As soon as she was alone and locked the door to her stall, Blair quickly pulled out a cell phone and began tapping out a text message.

* * *

"That was quick," Nate remarked as Chuck soon reentered the penthouse. "Where's Monkey?"

"Jasper the doorman is walking him – I couldn't make it to the end of the block without being disgusted by all the public displays of affection," Chuck remarked as he slid his coat off. "What are you looking at?" he curiously questioned as he spied Nate pouring over various tabloids.

"Just trying to get some ideas for content for The Spectator... looking through the competition's selected pieces for the day," Nate informed him. "I can't believe she actually went with him on the honeymoon!"

Glancing at the spread before Nate, Chuck quickly realized he was talking about Blair and Louis.

_He awoke suddenly when he felt the space next to him growing cool. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, he noted it was already 6am._

_Did she already leave? And without saying goodbye? He couldn't help wondering. _

_Was it all just a dream? He questioned to himself as he recalled the events of the night before: the wedding, the chase to find her, pleading with her not to go, her showing up late in the night, the pact they agreed to, the love they made several times to cement it... _

_Rolling over though, he took in her scent on the pillow beside him. No, she really was here. She did spend the night._

_He had no sooner confirmed it all to himself when he heard her in the adjoining bathroom. Looking up and over, he spied her in the doorway, already dressed. _

"_Hey, sorry – I didn't mean to wake you," she gently spoke as she sat down near him on the edge of the bed and began to slip on her heels._

"_It's alright – for a moment there I thought I had missed you or dreamt the entire night up," he confessed as he ran his fingers along her back._

"_No, last night was very real," she slightly laughed with a shy smile as she turned to face him, leaning down to kiss him once more as he sat forward to meet her halfway. "I love you," she declared as their kiss soon broke._

"_I love you too... Do you really have to go?" he questioned her once more, already knowing the answer but hoping she'd change her mind._

"_Yes, Chuck... you know I do, but I'll back sooner than you realize – and I'll keep in touch," she reminded him as she held up the cell phone he had provided her with last night. "And I won't sleep with him," she added to put him at some ease._

_Sitting up, he tightly wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to ever let go. She turned just enough to return his embrace with her own and they shared one more passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end before Blair finally broke them apart. _

"_I need to get going – we're supposed to leave for the plane at 7am and if I'm not back by then they'll know I was gone all night," she reminded him as she got up to leave, but not before giving him one more quick kiss goodbye. "I'll see you soon, Chuck," she stated as she made her way to the bedroom door, refusing to look back for fear that she would change her mind. _

_As she waited for the elevator to arrive she decided she would stop and grab some of New York's finest coffee, using it as her excuse for where she had been that morning, should anyone wonder. _

_Just as the elevator was about to arrive, she heard Chuck's bedroom door open. Before she could look, she felt herself being spun around in his arms as his lips came feverishly crashing down on hers. Instinct took over and she couldn't help returning the kisses of the one she loved with those of her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the elevator doors opened, she felt herself being walked backwards into it, all while her lips remained engaged with his own. They continued that way the entire elevator ride down to the lobby. She figured he would immediately have the security footage confiscated the moment she left, just to cover their tracks and be safe._

"_Just something to remember me by," he smirked at her right before the elevator reached its destination. "I love you," he breathed as he gave her one more passionate kiss goodbye before the doors opened._

"_I love you too," she sadly smiled at him as she slowly released his hand from her own while she stepped off the elevator, looking back once more to see him still standing there as the doors closed._

"How can you stand to look at these?" Nate wondered out loud, drawing Chuck's attention back to reality.

"It's easy – I try not to and I think Blair would appreciate it if you didn't post anything about her or her sham of a marriage in The Spectator," Chuck spoke to his best friend as he took a sip of coffee.

"I know and I'm trying my best to make sure we don't, but you know there's going to be times where I might have to... I can't be the only paper not running news about the American Princess of Monaco – especially when people know I know her personally and that we even used to date," Nate pointed out to him.

"All the more reason for people to understand why you don't publish anything about her," Chuck remarked. "You have a history, therefore it's a personal conflict."

"I really don't know how you're able to handle this though – some of these photos are really quite convincing, even for those of us that know better," Nate stated as he continued to look at the various tabloid spreads showing Blair on her honeymoon with Louis.

Chuck was just about to open his mouth to tell Nate to shut up when he was alerted to a new text message.

_Happy Valentine's Day! Wish I was spending it there, holed up all day in the penthouse with just you and various dessert toppings, but know that I still love you regardless. Next year will definitely be better. Talk to you tonight.  
Forever yours, B_

Smiling as he read her text, he had completely tuned out Nate's incessant rambling over the pictures.

"This is how I handle it and know better than to believe what's in those papers," Chuck declared as he slid his phone over to Nate, showing him the text he had just gotten from Blair.

"Wow... good to know, I guess... so does this mean you're not coming to my party tonight?" Nate couldn't help wondering.

"Not if it means actually getting to talk to Blair. Texting just isn't the same," Chuck informed him as he took his phone back, quickly tapping out a reply to her text.

_Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Beautiful. Wish you were here also – all the happy couples in the hotel aren't helping matters any. I look forward to making up for it next year. I'll be awaiting your call – can't wait to actually hear your voice._

_Love always, C_

"Hey so, about the party tonight... that cater waiter Lola I'm trying to see... said she can't come tonight because it's Valentine's Day and she's a cater waiter..."

"So obviously she's booked solid for the evening," Chuck finished Nate's train of thought, not quite sure why Nate was bothering him with this, especially after he told him he wasn't planning on attending the party.

"Yeah, so I called the catering company to see if I could get her to work my party but turns out, there's a note in her file saying she refuses to work any event hosted by me or The Spectator! Can you believe that?!" Nate finished, unsure of what to do next. "Any suggestions? You used to have game before you became a one-woman man."

Chuck couldn't help chuckling at that remark. If Nate only knew... sure he might be a one-woman man now, but that didn't mean he didn't still have game.

"Oh Nathaniel, it's simple really – if she won't work a party at The Spectator, just move it here to The Empire," Chuck suggested. "I'll even make the call myself."

"Oooh that's a good one! Are you sure? I mean, you don't mind?" Nate couldn't help asking, a bit surprised by Chuck's sudden mood change from wanting nothing to do with the day to graciously helping him host a Valentine's Day party.

"Not at all – you're helping keep mine and Blair's affair secret, helping you get a girl... it's the least I could do," Chuck admitted.

"So... does this mean you'll be making an appearance? It is high-school themed - grown women in school-girl uniforms... hey you still have your scarf around somewhere? Perhaps it could make an appearance," Nate grinned.

"Perhaps I might stick my head out for a bit, however my room is off limits," Chuck stated immediately.

"Right, absolutely," Nate agreed. "I doubt anyone would want to walk in on or interrupt your phone or Skype call with Blair... I know I wouldn't!"

"Heh, exactly," Chuck quietly chuckled to himself. "And regarding the scarf... depends if I can find it – last I recall seeing it was when Blair was practically living here and she got a little creative with it... for all I know she might still have it."

"I don't even want to know..." Nate declared as he began typing out an email to all the guests, informing them of the venue change for the party.

* * *

Blair smiled to herself as she once again read Chuck's text response while she paced around in her room at the royal palace. Thankfully, the suite she shared with Louis was large enough and contained two separate rooms, joined by a mutual sitting room. She had her own bed and her bathroom. She couldn't have requested a better arrangement.

She hated the situation she was in, and truly did wish she was back in New York already, especially after having to endure a several week long honeymoon with a man she didn't love. Faking it for the cameras every day was quite exhausting, however she was pleased to be back at the palace where she didn't have to pretend so often and could relax in the comfort of her own suite. And fortunately for her, they had no sooner gotten back from the honeymoon that Louis declared he would be leaving again so soon on royal business. He would be gone for several weeks.

Going through her closet, Blair paced back and forth in front of the lingerie section in hopes of finding something that rivaled her collection from back home. Because of the time difference, most everyone in the palace would be asleep by the time she called Chuck and she was hoping to perhaps video chat with him if they were lucky, making this Valentine's Day at least somewhat memorable for them both.

As she paced, her mind began to wander to the last time she had seen her one and only. The way he had kissed her in the elevator before she left. He was right, it had definitely been something to remember him by and it had helped get her through the weeks that had followed.

_She quickly hailed a cab and instructed the driver to take her to the best coffee shop in town. As she sat in the backseat, she gently removed the Harry Winston diamond on the chain from it's place under her blouse. As she looked it over once more, recalling the promise Chuck had made to her the night before, she couldn't help tearing up and then letting the tears fall freely. _

_She had made a huge mistake in marrying Louis. It should have been Chuck. And while she did choose to spend the night with him, it should have been _their_ wedding night last night. She should be leaving for _their_ honeymoon this morning. She should be happy and ecstatic. Instead she was miserable, sad and frustrated. _

_As they began to approach the coffee shop, she tucked Chuck's ring securely back into her decolletage, dried her eyes and was just about to step out of the vehicle when she remembered her rings._

_Can't risk being photographed without them, she mumbled to herself as she reached into her clutch and quickly slid them back on. _

_A yellow diamond, ack! That should have been one of the first signs that Louis wasn't the one for her. Chuck was right – the ring was hideous._

_With rings in place and eyes and cheeks free from tears, Blair stepped out of the cab and plastered on the fake smile she would force herself to wear every day for the next year or so. It was a small price to pay, she told herself once more._

She had just about given up on finding the perfect lingerie set when she spied a red and black lacy number hidden amongst the others. Deciding it would be perfect for the occasion, and knowing just how much Chuck loved it when she wore red, she quickly slid it on and took a picture of herself with the phone he had given her.

* * *

Chuck was wandering around the party, trying to keep himself occupied until Blair called by letting people engage him in meaningless conversation. He had to admit, had he not been a changed man nor had a pact with Blair, the old Chuck Bass could easily hook up with half the girls at this party no problem. The thing was though, he had no desire to do any such thing. Nate was right, he had become a one-woman man and that woman was Blair Waldorf.

He had found himself drinking scotch at the bar next to a woman who was talking his ear off about something he really didn't care to hear when he finally felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Without even address the woman, he quickly slid off the barstool once he confirmed the message was from Blair and made his way to the bedroom.

When he was alone and finally opened the message, his jaw nearly dropped. Attached was an image of Blair in a lacy red and black number, posing ever so seductively. Below it was the message "I'm ready for our call whenever you are, Bass."

He quickly tapped out that he was and then waited for the phone to ring.

"Please tell me no one else has seen that on you," he remarked right away, not wanting to think about her wearing something so sexy, seductive and revealing around any other man.

"Just you, Bass," she giggled on the other end. "Just you... I take it you like?"

"I... adore it," he growled back, beginning to get hard just thinking about her in it. "May I ask why you're being such a tease though? It's no fun seeing you in it when I can't enjoy the whole experience in person."

"I know, Chuck, I know..." Blair lamented as she rolled over on her bed, regretting the fact that she couldn't physically be with him. "But you will soon enough – I should be able to make a trip home by the end of the month," she tried to assure him. "In the meantime though... I had another idea..."

"Oh? And just what is that?" he curiously inquired, wondering just what it was she had planned.

"I downloaded a video chat on here – go get your computer and wait, I'll message you in a minute," she instructed as she quickly hung up and positioned the phone on her nightstand by the bed. Once it was in place, she sent Chuck an invite from her new screen name that The Royals knew nothing about.

"That's better," she purred as they connected and the sight of Chuck filled the screen. "I've missed you," she declared as she smiled at him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Chuck replied as he licked his lips, taking in the full sight of her getup on his computer screen, reaching out to stroke her image. The view of her, sitting in her bed, revealed that she was also wearing black lacy stockings attached by a garter – things he couldn't see in the picture she had sent him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I had to pay a doorman extra just to walk Monkey today – going outside was just too depressing..." he sadly admitted to her.

"Sorry..." she quickly apologized, feeling bad for him, however truth was, she had felt the same way all day. "I promise, next year will be much different," she assured him.

"Yes, it most definitely will be," he uttered in response as he slowly reached down and began to stroke himself. The mere sight of her was already turning him on and he couldn't help but quietly moan as he closed his eyes and thought of her.

"Chuck... what are you doing?" he heard her question a moment later, realizing she had probably heard him groaning to himself.

"Take a wild guess, Blair – I haven't seen you in weeks and you're dressed sexy as hell... tell me, this time next year, what will we be doing," he instructed her as he laid back into the pillows and closed his eyes, waiting for her voice to guide his imagination.

"I'll do you one better, Bass and tell you what we'd be doing if I was there right now," she seductively replied, much to his great pleasure as she removed a chocolate covered strawberry from a nearby basket and took a bite of the treat.

"You know, Blair, if I were there with you, first thing I would do would be to lick that delicious strawberry juice off your lips," Chuck interrupted with a devilish grin.

"Yes, well..." Blair began with a slight chuckle as she attempted to resume what she had started. "Aside from assaulting you with desperate kisses from the moment we're first alone, I'd push you backwards onto the bed, much like you already are and straddle you as I quickly undid your tie and shirt... hey wait, is that... your old St. Jude's uniform?" she paused as she couldn't help noticing his current attire.

"Hm?" Chuck questioned, a bit annoyed to be suddenly pulled out of the fantasy. "Oh yeah... Nate's having a high-school themed Valentine's Day party – don't ask."

"Sounds... interesting," Blair stated with a raised eyebrow. "However... aren't you missing one crucial piece of your uniform?" she added with a smirk.

"Indeed I am... but last I recall... a certain devious brunette had possession of it," Chuck reminded her.

"That I did... but unfortunately some things I couldn't take with me," she sadly stated. "Chuck, check the bottom drawer of my nightstand," she quickly instructed.

Curious and a bit pleased at having heard her refer to the nightstand on the side of the bed she usually occupied when she stayed over as hers, he rolled over and carefully opened the drawer, shocked to find that the beloved scarf was really there.

"But how...?" he wondered, completely perplexed. He had searched his room numerous times over the past few years, including that drawer. Amazingly, he couldn't help noticing that her scent thankfully still remained on it.

"It was at my mother's, however I was able to sneak it out my last night there and return it to its rightful home," she grinned.

"Anyways, please continue," Chuck motioned as sat the scarf nearby on the bed, resuming his place and removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to get back to their fun.

"Right, um... let's see... I'd run my fingers through your chest hairs, just like I always do, working a hand up to your neck, tangling my fingers through your hair as I grind myself against you, teasing..."

"You don't need to tease much, you know – I'm already hard," he informed her as he brushed his hand against himself, letting himself pretend it was her instead. "And the whole time I'd have one hand stroking itself up and down the smooth skin of your back while the other worked its way up your thigh, gripping that lacy tight ass of yours... kissing you wherever my lips could reach," he muttered to her as he closed his eyes at the thought.

"Mmm... you would, wouldn't you," she replied as she laid back on the bed and closed her own eyes, listening to his voice as she let her fingers work their way along her body.

"You know it," he replied as his breath began to quicken. "Eventually I'd get tired of the teasing though and flip you on your back, taking control."

"Yes..." Blair breathed back as she knew all too well that would eventually happen. Gently, she slipped her hand below her pantyline, as she also knew he would slide a finger or two down below to make sure she was wet enough before he would slide himself fully inside her. "I'm definitely wet, Chuck," she moaned to him as she arched her back on the bed and slowly slid her legs open, giving herself some room to work with.

Curious, Chuck opened his eyes to watch her and slowly began stroking himself harder.

"Mmm... Chuck... I'm so ready..." she purred with her eyes closed, trying to pretend that her fingers stroking herself were actually his.

"Me too, baby, me too..." he uttered as he continued to watch and stroke.

"Mmm..." she continued to moan as she worked herself.

"Blair..." Chuck gently called to her, not wanting to pull her out of the fantasy she was in. "Blair, use three fingers... in as far as you can and then back out," he instructed as he tried to help her get as much of the full affect as possible.

"Oh god!" she cried out as she no sooner did as he told her. "Oh, god yes! Yes! Chuck!"

"Yes, just like that... just... like... that..." he moaned as he quickened his own pace with his hand, tightening around himself as he told his mind that it was her tight pussy instead. Having the scarf on the pillow next him with her scent still on it definitely helped. Watching her rub and grip her lacy covered nipples and breasts with her other hand turned him on even more. "Faster, Blair... faster... yes... yes..."

"Oh god... Chuck... ohhhh..."

"Almost there... you?" he somehow managed to breath, wanting to make sure she fully reached her peak before he did, as he was coming awfully close already.

"Uh..." she moaned as she continued to quickly work herself.

"Use your thumb, rub your clit as you go," he instructed her once more, knowing that should put her over the edge.

"Oh... my... god!" she exclaimed a moment later as Chuck quickly worked himself to climax as well, crying out her name over and over as he came.

"That... was... wow," Blair declared between breaths as she worked herself down.

"Yeah..." Chuck breathed as he laid there, completely relaxed before reaching over to the nightstand for some tissue to clean up his mess.

"I don't know about you, but that did me," she stated as she curled up on the bed, completely spent and now tired and worn out.

"You gonna fall asleep on me?" Chuck playfully asked as he too rolled over on his side, moving the laptop to the empty space next to him so he could still see her.

"Maybe," she yawned as she reached over and positioned the phone next to her in the bed.

"Goodnight, Waldorf," Chuck smiled at her as he watched her begin to doze off. He knew with the time difference that it had to be pretty late there.

"Goodnight, Bass," she uttered before falling asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her back as he reached out to stroke her hair on the computer screen. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blair."

"Happy... Valen... tine's..." she tried to say back but ended up falling asleep mid-sentence. Chuck quietly chuckled to himself, taking a screenshot of her sleeping self so he'd have it to fall asleep to after ending the call once he knew she was definitely asleep for good. The last thing they needed was for some maidservant to enter the room and see him asleep on her screen.

For the first time in weeks, Chuck was able to fall asleep much easier than he had been.

* * *

_AU: Thank you everyone for the response to the beginning of this! Because of that, I have decided to go ahead and continue, however the rating has changed from T to M for obvious reasons. Big thanks to Mary (Scarlett2u) for reading over this and giving suggestions! As always, feedback (praise and constructive) is always welcomed! Next chapter a tragedy on the UES brings Blair to the states! Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

Blair sat at the royal dining table, across from Princess Sophie and Louis' sister Beatrice, picking at her dinner plate while the three sat in relative silence. She no longer liked them and well, she was pretty sure by this point that they had never liked her, even before the wedding disaster. She had to admit, as much she enjoyed Louis being gone lately on "royal business," she definitely was not fond of these awkward dinners alone each night with his mother and sister.

Blair had noticed Princess Sophie had just opened her mouth to address her when a male servant approached with a cordless phone.

"Sorry to bother, however there is have a phone call – from the States. The caller says it's urgent," the man proceeded.

"An urgent call from the States?" Princess Sophie wondered as she began to reach for the phone.

"Yes, Your Highness, however this call is for Madame Blair," the man clarified as he turned towards Blair, who received a glaring look from Sophie.

Carefully, Blair took the phone, nervous as to who could possibly be calling her from the States and at the palace no less. _It must be very urgent for them to call on this line_, she wondered to herself, afraid that something had happened to her mother, Serena, or especially Chuck.

"Hello?" she nervously spoke into the phone, noticing that both Sophie and Beatrice were intensely watching her, curious also as to who was calling for her there and why.

"B! I'm so glad I finally reached you! I hope you don't mind – I tried your cell numerous times with no response so I got this number from your mother," Serena quickly explained once she heard Blair's voice.

"S, it's okay – what's going on? Is everyone okay? They said it was urgent," Blair urged her to go on, still unsure as to why Serena was calling her.

"It's... it's my grandma – CeCe passed away late last night," Serena finally managed to get out before a few sobs escaped.

"Oh, S... I'm so sorry! I didn't even know she was sick again!" Blair exclaimed, a bit surprised by the news. Last she had heard, CeCe had been in remission and doing quite well.

"Neither did we... it's a long story but... mom and I were able to be there with her before she passed," Serena continued to lightly sob.

"S..." Blair spoke, her heart sinking as she wished she could be there for her best friend, wrapping her arms around her in a tight, comforting embrace. "How... how is your mom doing? And your... your brothers?" she carefully asked, dying to hear of some news about Chuck, but not wanting to be obvious about it due to her present company and the possibility that the phone was tapped.

"Mom... she's handling it okay but is a bit of a mess, all over the place like she was after Bart died. It doesn't help that Aunt Carol's here... fortunately she has Rufus to help her out. Eric's on his way home from school but other than that I haven't heard too much from him yet and Chuck... he seems to be taking it alright but then again he's been trying to keep himself busy and distracted these days anyway..." Serena's voice trailed.

"I guess that's good to hear..." Blair replied. She knew Chuck and CeCe hadn't been particularly close, however she did notice that he was often amused by the old broad and her antics.

"B, I know it's a lot to ask... but I could really use you here – is there any chance you could make a visit soon?" Serena suddenly questioned, breaking Blair out of her train of thought. "I'm not sure when Grandma's wake is going to be but knowing her, I'm sure it'll be in the next few days..."

"S, consider me on the next plane out," Blair declared without even thinking it over twice and completely ignoring the looks of displeasure and disbelief that Sophie and Beatrice were now giving her.

"Oh thank you, B! We've missed you so much, it'll be great to finally see you again!" Serena happily exclaimed, smiling for the first time in the last twenty-four hours.

"No problem, S – of course I'll be there! Your family is like a second family to me," Blair reminded her.

"True... I know mom will really appreciate it too, as well as-"

"S," Blair interrupted her immediately, knowing full well who's name she was about to speak. "Let's keep this a surprise between us, okay?"

"Oooh okay, B – it'll definitely be a pleasant one, that's for sure!"

"Definitely," Blair replied at once. "I'll see you soon – consider me packing my bags," she declared as she hung up the phone, handed it back to the servant, and scooted her chair away from the table. "If you'll excuse me," she addressed her mother-in-law and sister-in-law, swiftly tossing her napkin on the table as well once she stood.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Princess Sophie demanded to know as Beatrice sat staring at her in disbelief.

"To pack – Serena's grandmother just passed away and my friends need me," Blair firmly responded.

"And you expect us to just allow you to come and go as you please? This is your home now, Blair," Princess Sophie was quick to remind her.

"Louis comes and goes all the time – I've hardly seen my dear husband since we've returned from our honeymoon and you can't possibly expect to keep me held prisoner here," Blair quickly spoke in return before an idea occurred to her. "You know... the Van der Woodsen's are a prominent family in New York and everyone knows of my close connection to the family – don't you think the press would wonder why their close family friend – a new Princess of Monaco no less – didn't make an appearance, to pay her respects and offer the family her dearest condolences?" she stated with a slight grin, knowing that would help her win her case.

"You do raise an interesting point..." Princess Sophie decided after a moment of letting Blair's words sink in and thinking them over.

"However, what about your Royal Coronation once my brother returns next week? There is still so much left to be done..." Beatrice interrupted, getting the impression that her mother was about to give in to Blair and she just couldn't have that.

"Beatrice is correct, dear – we still need to finish the preparations for that," Princess Sophie agreed. "Your dress needs a final fitting, there is still much to go over with the caters and staff... and interviews with the press..."

"Which can all be done and taken care of when I get back," Blair was quick to state. "The wake should be soon, knowing CeCe and her wishes..."

"Fine, you may go," Princess Sophie finally conceded, much to Blair's delight.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Blair smiled with a slight curtsey towards her mother-in-law.

"Mother!" Beatrice gasped.

"But," Sophie immediately continued. "You must return in 72 hours – three days should be enough time for you to console your friends and win over any questioning press."

"Plenty of time," Blair smirked as she turned to walk away. She would be on the next flight she could get and while it wasn't nearly as long as she would have liked, three days was definitely better than nothing.

* * *

"Coffee?" Chuck inquired in a silly British accent as he stepped into the kitchen and found a rather confused looking Nate rummaging through the cabinets. "Top drawer," he offered up as Nate gave him an even more confused look. "It relaxes me to watch Anita Dust," he confessed as Nate finally found what he was looking for.

"I did not need to know that," Nate laughed in response. "What's got you in such a good mood? Skyped with Blair lately?" he couldn't help wondering.

"I wish, but sadly no," Chuck sighed at the reminder. "However I did recently find out who actually sent Gossip Girl the infamous video of Blair and I at the Royal Wedding..."

"Oh?" Nate questioned, his curiosity piqued as he watched Chuck work the coffee maker for him. No matter how many times he had been shown, he could never remember how this particular machine worked.

"That Hump – Humphrey," Chuck revealed at once.

"What? No way! Dan?!" Nate gasped in disbelief.

"He was only too happy to let Serena and me take the fall so he could worm his way into Blair's broken heart," Chuck explained. "Unfortunately for him, when she finds out the truth, any chance he ever thought he had with her will be completely destroyed."

"I don't know Chuck, what's the point? She already chose you, why bother with Dan?" Nate couldn't help wondering.

"Why not? He clearly didn't have a problem pinning the video on Serena and myself... who's to say he won't try to go after her once he finds out what we all already know?"

"Which is...?"

"That she doesn't actually care about Louis and her marriage is actually a sham she's faking for a year just to get out of having to pay the dowry. You really don't think he'll try something once he finds out?"

"But again, what's the point? She already chose you, buddy," Nate proceeded to point out to him.

"A lot can happen in a year..." Chuck unfortunately recalled for him. "And besides, I'm tired of Serena and I getting blamed for something we didn't do."

"Well, I would suggest taking the high road, but it seems you've already made up your mind," Nate stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Duly noted, however if you'll excuse me... I'm late for family brunch," Chuck pointed out as he noticed the time.

* * *

"S, I'm stepping off the plane right now – is family brunch still happening as usual? I figured I'd stop by and surprise everyone," Blair announced with a smile on her face and bounce in her step as she made her way off the aircraft.

"Well... everyone is on their way however I wouldn't exactly call it brunch-" Serena started, a bit overwhelmed by what she had walked into when she arrived at her mother's, opting to wait down in the lobby until other members of her family arrived.

"Perfect!" Blair declared at once as she finally set foot at the arrival gate. "I'll be there shortly! You haven't told... anyone... that I'm coming have you, S? You know I want it to be a surprise..."

"No, B, I haven't said a word," Serena confirmed. "However speaking of a certain anyone... he's here right now so I should probably go..." she informed her as Chuck entering the lobby caught her eye. Blair's heart couldn't help skipping a beat as she heard his voice greet Serena through the phone.

"Blair?" a semi-attractive woman inquired with a heavy French accent as she entered the terminal.

"As should I, S... I'll see you soon," Blair assured her as she quickly hung up and curiously approached the woman. "Yes? And you are...?"

"I'm Estee from the American Embassy – the Royal Family has assigned me to be your Royal Minder while you're visiting the states," the woman informed her. Blair couldn't help but make a face of disappointment. "Believe me, princess – the feeling is mutual. I would much rather spend my time elsewhere than watching after you."

"So then don't – I can assure you, I won't be needing your services during my stay. I can perfectly take care of myself just fine and the paparazzi isn't an issue," Blair told her, hoping this really wasn't happening. The last thing she needed was spy for the in-laws, reporting her every move. She would never get a chance to be alone with Chuck.

"Nice try, however they pay me quite handsomely and obviously there's some reason they requested my services... now, if you don't mind – there is a town car parked out front, where are we headed?"

Blair could only sigh in annoyance as she gathered her things and proceeded to the exit. Her new Royal Minder hot on her heels.

_This isn't happening_, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Chuck wondered as he walked into the lobby of Lily's building and found Serena waiting, quickly putting away her cell phone.

"Hm? Oh yeah... just had to take a phone call..." she covered, knowing her stepbrother was extremely observant.

"What are you doing down here? I thought there was family brunch this morning?" he questioned, confused as to what was going on.

"Oh, there's a lot more than just brunch going on upstairs, I was just waiting down here to warn you all... you'll see for yourself," Serena said with a slight laugh.

"Is Donut Dan here yet?" he had to ask, preparing himself ahead of time for quite a confrontation.

"Why? Planning on tormenting him a little?" she chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe just a little... you'll know soon enough why," he assured her.

"Oookay... well, he's not here yet but I'm sure he will be soon enough," she stated, curious as to what Chuck was referring to. "Let's go upstairs – you've gotta see this," she told him as she linked an arm through his and led them towards the elevators.

* * *

"This is..." Nate started as he looked around the room.

"Quite a funeral," Lola finished for him as they all gathered around the buffet.

"This is definitely grandma," Eric couldn't help pointing out as he too took in the commotion around them.

"While I get the Irish theme and the whiskey and Guinness... I am a bit surprised she didn't insist they serve gin as well – it was always Grandma CeCe's drink of choice," Chuck added as he helped himself to a strawberry.

"Of course you would know," a familiar voice happily spoke up from behind them, causing Chuck's ears to perk up.

"B! You made it!" Serena squealed, thrilled. Chuck turned around just to see his love and his stepsister together in a sisterly embrace.

"I told you I'd be here," Blair smiled as she looked around at the group.

"Oh wow! Blair! Good to see you!" Nate exclaimed as he reached over to give her a friendly hug as well. "Lola, this is the infamous Blair," he introduced her.

"Aren't you the Princess of-" Lola started, a bit surprised.

"Yes, yes I am," Blair interrupted, already growing tired of being referred to in that way. She was Blair Waldorf damnit – not just a Princess. "But let's not talk about that... who are you?" she had to ask.

"Lola is my girlfriend," Nate clarified.

"And also my cousin – the real Charlotte Rhodes," Serena continued for him.

"The 'Real' Charlotte Rhodes?" Blair inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Eric spoke up.

"Ah, well... I'm sure you'll all fill me in sooner or later... Eric, S... my deepest condolences," Blair regretfully told them as she gave Eric a side squeeze before turning her attention to the only one in the room who truly mattered to her at the moment. His eyes were already locked on her.

"Chuck..." Blair greeted him with a subtle grin.

"Blair..." he greeted her in return in the same way, unsure of how to proceed since technically they were in public and the eyes of everyone in their group were all now focused on them in anticipation.

It was Blair who made the first move, embracing him like she had Serena. She figured she had already hugged Nate and Eric, to not do so with Chuck would seem suspicious, right?

"I've missed you," she whispered in his ear, just loud enough for him alone to hear.

"I've missed you too," he sighed with a whisper as he tightly held her in his arms, breathing in her signature scent he had missed all too much.

"Ah-hem," a voice coughed from behind them all a moment later, causing Blair to stiffen before gently pulling away from Chuck.

"How forgetful of me," Blair stated as she remembered her Royal babysitter had tagged along. "Everyone, this is Estee... she apparently is my Royal Minder while I am in the states," she explained as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Estee... this is everyone."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Estee exclaimed as she made note of everyone, especially a certain dark-haired young man who hadn't taken his eyes off of her charge since she announced her presence.

"Minder? Like a babysitter?" Nate absentmindedly questioned as he pieced it together. "Wow... that sucks."

"Yes, it does... Estee, seriously – you don't need to follow me everywhere! I'm at a wake for crying out loud!" Blair pointed out, growing even more annoyed by the woman's presence.

"Yes, well... wherever you go, I am under strict orders to follow," Estee reminded her.

"Fine, but in that case – go fetch me a drink," Blair sighed as she leaned up against the buffet and looked around. "This really is some wake..." she couldn't help commenting. "Is that... Georgina? What is she doing here?"

"She came with Ivy," Chuck spoke up.

"And Ivy is...?"

"The girl from my community theatre group back home that my mother paid to play me," Lola bitterly explained.

"Right... and you're the real Charlie Rhodes?" Blair asked, trying to get it straight.

"Yeah, however I prefer to go by Lola," Lola informed her.

"Oh! Lemme give you the tour, before things get too crazy around here," Serena announced as she leaped forward and began to pull Lola away from the rest of them.

"Is it even possible for things to get any crazier?" Lola couldn't help wondering as she reluctantly followed Serena.

"Okay, so... obviously we have a problem," Blair announced once she noticed Lola was gone and Estee was distracted at the bar across the room.

"I'll say – they assigned a babysitter to you..." Chuck stated in disbelief. Even he hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Exactly... you know what this means, right?" she asked as Chuck nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking, both of them turning their attention towards Nate.

"What? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Nate... we need you're help," Blair got right to the point. "We need you to distract Estee."

"Oh c'mon! I'm in a new relationship and honestly, I really like her!" Nate quickly spoke.

"Please Nate? Just distract her long enough for us to sneak away undetected?" Blair pleaded with him, desperate to get away from the woman so she could act natural with her friends.

"Besides, you still owe me for the Valentine's Day party," Chuck reminded him as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ugh, fine!" Nate gave in, knowing Chuck was right. "But what am I going to tell Lola? I'd hate to jeopardize things with her even more... she's already pissed at me for bringing her here today."

"Just explain to her later what's going on and that you were merely helping out your friends," Blair offered hopefully.

"Alright, fine – but after this... Chuck we're even," Nate demanded as Chuck simply nodded in agreement.

"Meet me in the office upstairs in five?" Chuck suggested to Blair with a smirk.

"See you in five, Bass," she confirmed with a smile as she watched him make his way through the room. "Eric, you'll be the look out," she decided, turning her attention to the younger Van der Woodsen.

"Wait, what?" Eric questioned, caught by surprise as he wasn't aware he was involved in Chuck and Blair's affair.

"Stay by the top of the stairs and if anyone starts approaching the office... start shouting out classic lines," Blair suggested.

"Here you go, Blair," Estee stated as she handed Blair a glass. "Where did everyone go?"

"Oh you know, people to visit with, things to see..." Blair stated as she watched Chuck make his way up the stairs, turning Estee's attention towards elsewhere in the room. "By the way, this is Nate Archibald – perhaps you've heard of his grandfather, William Van der Bilt?"

"Sounds familiar..." Estee admitted as Blair proceeded to pass her off onto Nate.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Nate went skiing in the Alps?" Blair began, setting things up for Nate to take over.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it skiing... LaCrosse was more my thing," Nate joined in, knowing exactly what to do. "I'm sure being from Europe, you're probably more familiar with the Alps than I am..."

As Nate led Estee to a place where they could sit and chat, Blair took that as her opportunity to sneak away.

* * *

Blair could feel her heart racing as she eagerly and anxiously made her way up the stairs, consciously making an effort not to run up them as she knew that would only draw attention to herself, despite every instinct in her body urging her to go to Chuck as fast as she could.

As she entered the room that was once his father's office, she could no longer contain the smile that broke out across her lips when she spied him sitting on the plush black leather sofa, scotch in hand, waiting for her.

She had no sooner shut the door when she suddenly felt herself being spun around, his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, walking her backwards against the door while his lips and warm breath grazed her neck.

"God I've missed you," he sighed as he breathed in her scent. "So much."

"I've missed you too," she purred with closed eyes, entangling her fingers in his hair as she felt his lips delicately laying kisses along her neck while one of his hands worked its way up her silky smooth thigh. "Chuck..." she managed to breathe with abated breath.

"Blair..." he responded without losing focus. That is, until he felt her pull him by the back of his hair, forcing him to look at her.

"I love you," she spoke once she had his attention, her eyes searching his for a response, despite already knowing the answer.

He didn't even need to say it, instead responding with a passionate, all-consuming kiss which she instinctively returned.

The next thing she knew, she was slowly falling backwards onto the couch with Chuck falling on top of her, their mouths and tongues still dancing with each others.

Reaching up, Blair quickly helped Chuck push off his suit jacket before removing his signature bowtie and undoing the top buttons of his dress shirt, her thumb pausing to stroke the top of his chest hair. Not knowing when they might have another chance alone together, she wanted to savor every moment, reacquaint herself with every part of him.

"I checked my messages on my way over here," she spoke while her body was arched up against him, suddenly remembering the news she had to share with him. "There was one from Cyrus."

"Yeah?" Chuck managed to question while his mouth was pressed against her skin, trailing kisses along her collarbone.

"Yeah..." she managed to breathe, curling her toes in pleasure as his lips hit the spot on the nape of her neck that drove them both crazy. "He... he may have found a loophole in my prenup."

"Really?" Chuck paused, but only for a moment before sliding his hand inside her blouse and returning his lips to her skin, gently kissing the top of her slowly heaving breast.

"Mmm... yes..." she tried to proceed, her eyes closed as his touch intensified. "Apparently since because we signed it in Monaco... but got married in... in the US..."

"You can contest it," Chuck finished for her, pausing once more, much to her dismay.

"We can try," she confirmed, lifting her head just slightly to see why he had stopped.

"That... is... the best news... I've heard all day," he replied between kisses. "When will he know for sure?"

"He's supposed to be speaking with them this afternoon so hopefully by the end of the day everything will be settled," she smiled at him.

"Thank god," Chuck remarked before diving back into things with another passionate kiss, both of them getting lost in the other.

That is, until someone began knocking on the door.

"Blair? Are you in there?" the familiar male voice spoke from the hallway, causing them both to stop and tense up.

"Dan?" Blair called back, confused as to why he would have sought her out.

"You gotta be kidding me," Chuck muttered with a sigh as he rolled to Blair's side.

"Yeah, it's me – is everything okay?" he asked through the door, genuine concern in his voice.

"Um, yeah... just... just give me a second," Blair spoke quickly, wide-eyed with fear as they both heard him fiddling with the door handle. Blair silently said a thank you to the powers that be for reminding her to lock the door. "Chuck – hide!" she commanded in a whisper, sitting up instantly, nearly causing him to fall off the couch.

Not needing to argue, Chuck quickly got up, grabbed his bowtie and suit jacket and rushed to the closet all while Blair stood and took a moment to straighten her outfit and attempt to fix her hair before finally opening the door.

"Blair? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Dan wondered as he noticed she looked a bit flustered.

"Everything... everything's fine, Dan – is there something you need?" Blair demanded to know, not meaning to come off as rude, however she was a bit annoyed that he was interrupting her time with Chuck.

"Where you... talking to someone in here?" he pried further as his eyes darted around the room, looking to see who it was Blair had been conversing with as he could have sworn he heard voices before he knocked.

"I... I just came up here to check my messages," Blair lied. "Cyrus had called earlier while I was on the plane and I'm waiting to hear back from him," she specified.

"Oh, okay... well, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Dan admitted with a shy smile as he proceeded past her, into the room.

"Yes well, my best friend's grandmother did pass away... what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for her in her family's time of need?" Blair quickly shot back. She knew he suspected something was going on.

"Right, right..." Dan agreed as he realized that of course she'd be there. It was silly of him to think otherwise. "So... how are you doing?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch that was recently occupied by her and Chuck.

"Aside from the fact that I'm stuck in a sham of a marriage for a year? Great," Blair stated, growing more annoyed and just wanting him to leave already. Small talk with Dan Humphrey was not on the agenda for her short visit home. "I can see you still haven't managed to get to a barber," she pointed out as she noted the mass of out of control hair on his head. "Is there some reason you followed me up here or have you taken up stalking since I've been gone?" she demanded to know.

"Yeah... look, Blair... about what happened at the hotel the last time we spoke... I'm sorry about what I said, it's just that I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. You seemed pretty upset that night."

"No I know, and no need to apologize Humphrey – you were being a good friend, helping me out. I appreciate that,"

"If there's anything you need... anything I can help with at all... let me know – please. I did get to know Louis pretty well in the months leading up to the wedding. Despite everything... I do still care about you and worry about you..." he offered up.

"Dan..." Blair sighed, having had enough as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, thanks again for all your help that night... and numerous times before then, however it's really not necessary... I can handle Louis and his family. It's only for a year at most and so far so good."

"So far so good?" he inquired with a skeptical look. "If you're sure Blair – I just want you to be happy."

"Well like I said, aside from being married to Louis for a year, I am," she stated matter of factly, hoping he'd get the point and leave already.

"Really, Blair? How is that even..." Dan spoke but pausing the moment he laid eyes on the near empty glass of scotch sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Chuck..." he slowly uttered as he pieced it all together.

"What about him?" Blair wondered, growing even more irritated by Dan's presence with every passing second.

"You... you came up here to be alone with Chuck, didn't you?" Dan accused as he rose to his feet. _Shit_, Blair cursed to herself as she noticed Chuck's glass of scotch now in Dan's hand. "That's why you're managing so well, isn't it? You're having an affair with him, aren't you?"

"Dan..." Blair calmly began, hoping she could still deceive him into thinking otherwise. "That's mine-"

"Since when do you drink scotch?" Dan called her out immediately. "Chuck, you can come out now!" he exclaimed as he noticed the closet in the room.

"Great..." Blair uttered, knowing they were caught. "Dan, not so loud!" she snapped at him as Chuck finally made his presence known. "Dan, it's not what you think..." she started to protest only to receive disbelieving looks from them both – Dan not believing her for a second and Chuck not believing she was actually going to try telling him otherwise now. "Okay, technically it is," she conceded, knowing there was no point in trying to lie anymore to Dan about it.

"Humphrey I swear to god – if you speak a word of this to anyone..." Chuck started to threaten.

"You'll what? Banish me to Brooklyn? Hardly unlikely considering my dad's married to your stepmom," Dan replied nonchalantly.

"I'll have Gossip Girl reveal to everyone that it was you who sent in the video from the wedding," Chuck announced without hesitation.

"What?!" Blair gasped in disbelief. "Dan, is this true?"

"Blair, I can explain," Dan attempted to speak,

"And he was all too pleased to let Serena and I take the rap for it," Chuck pointed out, happily adding fuel to the fire. There was no way he was going to let Dan get in Blair's good graces ever again.

"Exactly! You let me blame my best friend and my ex for something they didn't do!" she continued laying into him.

"Excuse me? Ex, Blair? Really?" Chuck couldn't help asking, a bit taken back by her words.

"Semantics, Chuck," she quipped before turning her attention back towards Dan. "I can't believe you!"

"Blair I was only trying to help you!" Dan snapped back, finally trying to make his point.

"Help me?" she scoffed in disbelief. "You embarrassed me in front of 400 guests at my own wedding! You made me the target of tabloids and TSA agents! Do you realize that you single-handedly put the bars on my gilded cage, Humphrey?!" she hissed in anger.

"I know I should have told you the truth right away, but I swear I never meant to hurt you," he started once more. "But I spent every day leading up to that wedding listening to you say that you had to marry Louis even though you didn't love him. I couldn't stand to see you so unhappy. I swear, I only thought it would stop the wedding – I never thought you would leave it with me!"

"I call bullshit," Chuck muttered as he resumed his seat on the couch, finishing off his glass of scotch.

"Says the man that showed up to his ex's wedding," Dan huffed. "Like you weren't there to try and stop it either!"

"I was, however her mother herself brought me there," Chuck casually responded.

"Will both of you just stop?" she requested, growing frustrated over the situation they were now in.

"Uh... uh... Breakfast at Tiffany's! Gentlemen Prefer Blondes!" they heard Eric calling out in a panic from down the hallway.

"Oh no..." Blair sighed, knowing that what was about to happen couldn't be good. "Dan – not a word!" she growled as she proceeded to quickly smooth out her outfit and her hair once more.

"Blair, you look fine," Chuck tried to assure her, however he was just as nervous.

"Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend!" Eric yelled out as he entered the room just behind Estee. "I tried," he sheepishly spoke with a shrug.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as she found Blair. "I was starting to wonder where you had wandered off to..." she said as she glanced around the room, noting both Dan and Chuck's presence.

"Yes, I... came up here to check my messages," Blair lied once more as she produced her cell phone for Estee to see.

"With Dan and Chuck, I see..." Estee remarked curiously.

"Not... initially, no," Blair lied once more.

"Right... well, your messages wouldn't have anything to do with your stepfather's attempt at tricking the Royal attorney into annulling your marriage now would it?" Estee pried, much to Blair's surprise as she didn't think the Royal Minder knew anything about it. "Boys, give Blair and I a moment please," she instructed as one by one, they filed out until Blair was alone with the Royal spy.

"How did you..."

"I know plenty, Blair," Estee quickly spoke. "Like the fact that your stepfather's plan will never work."

"Wait, what? But it makes perfect sense..." Blair tried to protest.

"Blair, Blair... his plan might not work, but I can assure you, mine will – we can help each other, you and I," Estee continued.

"Go on..." Blair pressed her.

"I also know what it's like not being able to be with the one you truly love," Estee went on. "You don't want Louis – that's been made quite clear to me considering I was given very specific orders to keep an eye on you around a certain Chuck Bass and Daniel Humphrey. However I do want him," she admitted.

"You and Louis?" Blair questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The Prince and I... we're very close," she began to explain. "We grew up together in fact however my station always prevented me from being a suitable choice for Your Highness... that is until..."

"Until I came along," Blair stated.

"Precisely," Estee confirmed. "You're a public relations disaster and compared to your Sarah Ferguson swan-dive I'm Kate Bloody Middleton."

"So you really think the Grimaldi's will welcome Louis' loyal and loving social secretary as a replacement?" Blair couldn't help wondering.

"I know Louis would," Estee replied matter of factly. "Sorry..."

"No, no... it's fine," Blair confessed. "Oddly enough, I just want us both to finally be happy."

"It's worth a shot," Blair heard a voice speak up from the doorway only to turn and see Chuck standing there, having held back in the hallway, overhearing everything. "It can't hurt and it's not like there's really anything more to lose," he pointed out as he walked back into the room and took a seat. "The worst they can say is no."

"Make the call," Blair decided after mulling it over momentarily, taking a seat on the couch herself. Soon her nightmare would be over.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Well?" Blair was quick to ask the moment Estee hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry to say they refused," Estee casually responded as she slid her phone back into her purse.

"Damnit!" Blair cursed under her breath.

"Maybe Cyrus has had better luck," Chuck offered up, still hopeful.

"Actually, I doubt that," Estee continued. "Now that they know you're trying to broker a deal to get out of the marriage, they're most likely going to be paying extra attention to details such as what's in your prenup," she pointed out. "Sorry! But it also looks like that Georgina woman's tip did help me narrow down who exactly I should keep an eye on," she declared with a slight grin.

"No..." Blair softly cried as she realized what had just happened. "That bitch!"

"If I were you two, I'd be careful," Estee warned.

"Look lady, I don't know what Whoregina told you or what you think you know, but you have no proof of anything nor will you," Chuck snapped back, going on the defensive.

"Oh really? Well I do find it quite telling that you stuck around while Dan went about his business-" Estee taunted.

"Enough!" Blair screamed in frustration, springing up from her seat on the couch, pushing past both Estee and Chuck as she stormed out of the room. She tried her best to fight back her tears as she quickly made her way down the stairs, back to CeCe's wake. Knowing she couldn't leave just yet, her mind raced to think of somewhere private she could go to collect her thoughts.

Before she knew it, she found herself in Chuck's old bathroom.

With the door locked, she sat on the edge of the sink, thoughts swirling through her mind like crazy and tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. She was unsure as to why though. She knew part of it was for fear of what the Royals would do if they found out about the affair she was having with Chuck. They would publicly humiliate her, ruin her reputation, as well as her mother's in addition to bankrupting her for the dowry.

_Why did you marry Louis?! Why didn't you just run off with Chuck instead?! A pact with God... what the hell were you thinking, Waldorf?!_ She thought to herself. Her criticizing thoughts were only then interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating in her purse.

Quickly realizing it wasn't her main phone, she reached inside her purse once more and retrieved the secret phone Chuck had provided her with.

_Where did you disappear to? Please don't tell me you left already._

_In your old bathroom. Knock twice so I know it's you._

It wasn't long before she heard those two soft raps on the door.

"Hey," Chuck delicately spoke as she carefully opened the door, so as to make sure a certain French woman hadn't followed him. "Coast is clear, I made sure she didn't see me slip away," he assured her as he gently stepped into the room.

"Good," Blair remarked as she once more locked the door behind him before hopping back onto her spot on the edge of the sink. "Chuck, she knows..." Blair sighed as she closed her eyes, trying once more to fight back her frustrated tears. "And I know you're just going to insist we pay the dowry and get it over with but-"

She was interrupted by the soft touch of his lips upon hers.

"Blair, she doesn't actually know a thing," he told her as he gently pulled his lips away from hers a moment later. "She bluffing and trying to make us think she knows something when really she doesn't know a thing. We've been careful, she has nothing on us aside from her own hunch," he reminded her as he leaned in and kissed her once more. God, how he missed the taste of her lips.

"But what if-" Blair started once more between kisses.

"Blair," Chuck sighed in slight annoyance as he stopped and rested his hands on the surface next to her thighs. "Look, I know you haven't exactly been on your game in some time, but you're telling me Blair Waldorf, the Queen of Constance, doesn't recognize a bluff? And an amateur one at that?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Blair bit her bottom lip in response, hesitant to respond. While he was right, she had been off her game for quite some time, she hated to admit it out loud. And the fact that she hadn't caught onto Estee merely bluffing just to scare her into giving up the truth... well, it was embarrassing.

"Okay, Bass... if you're so sure... then what's our next move?" she slyly questioned with a seductive grin in a whispered voice, her breath on his ear as she leaned in and spoke.

"Well... if you're still adamant about me not paying the dowry... then we might as well carry on with our original plan," he spoke with his own smirk before closing in the distance between them. This time with heated passion, pressed against each other, wrapped in the others arms.

Always thinking a step or two ahead, Chuck momentarily reached over and turn on the sink faucet, hoping that the running water would drown out some of the noise they tended to make, should anyone approach the door, buying them some time.

"I love you, Chuck," she breathed as she gripped the back of his hair, his lips trailing along her neck, working their way along the spot that drove them both crazy.

"I love you too," he uttered in response, his lips working their way back up towards her luscious lips while his hand began to wander up her thigh and under her skirt. It didn't take him long to find her scrap lace barrier, quickly but carefully sliding it down between them, letting the piece of fabric fall to the floor all while she hastily began unbuttoning his shirt once more, their lips never breaking for anything more than air.

_God, she's so wet_, he thought to himself as he reached up her inner thigh once more, gently stroking her lower lips over and over, causing her breath to continuously hitch. He couldn't help but slightly grin at the sight of her, arching backwards in pleasure, one hand on the sink for support while her other holding onto him under his open shirt collar, her eyes closed as she tried not to moan too loudly. No matter what the tabloids printed, he was thrilled to know that he was the only one able to give her such intense pleasure like this.

With that, he took his free hand which was already wrapped around her back and pulled her towards him, their foreheads touching as she opened her eyes once more. His eyes locked with hers, they drew even closer and then caught each other in yet another passionate, scorching kiss.

Chuck had just reached down between them to help her with his belt buckle when there was a quick set of knocks on the door followed by a female with a thick French accent demandingly calling "Blair? Are you in there?"

"Fuck..." Chuck quietly groaned as he dropped his head to her shoulder, his heart and libido both sinking in the same moment. _Twice now?_ He thought to himself. "This can't be happening..." he heavily breathed, trying to calm himself down.

"What Estee?" Blair shouted back in response, her fingers gently stroking through the back of Chuck's hair in a comforting motion. She could tell he was just as frustrated, if not more so than she was.

"Is everything okay, Blair? Can I come in?" Estee questioned from the other side of the door.

"I'm in the bathroom, Estee!" Blair shrieked at her in disbelief. "I think I can handle using the restroom just fine by myself and I doubt the Royals pay you enough to help with that!" she retorted, clearly annoyed. "How did you even know to find me in here?" she demanded to know.

"Why the GPS on your phone, of course," Estee simply stated.

"Of course – the Grimaldi's would have given you the ability to track me," Blair grumbled. "So you tracked me to the bathroom?!"

"I just wanted to make sure there was no funny business going on... between you and Chuck, as he's gone missing as well it seems..."

At that, Chuck looked up at Blair, curious as to what she was going to come up with in response.

"Funny business... like what, Estee? I have more class than to hook-up with anyone, let alone Chuck Bass, in a bathroom," Blair declared, causing both her and Chuck to have to stifle a laugh.

"Then why is the water running, Blair?" Estee boldly asked, causing both Chuck and Blair to pause dead in their tracks.

Just then though Blair had an idea as she pushed Chuck away from her, quickly hopping off the edge of the sink, splashing her skirt with water. Unsure of what she was doing, Chuck merely allowed her to take charge of the situation, letting her push him into the corner behind the door, catching her discarded panties as she tossed them at him before opening the door halfway.

"If you must know, after I stormed out of the office upstairs, I bumped into someone and their drink spilled on me – I came in here to try and wash it out before it severely stained, figuring it was a more appropriate place to do so instead of taking up the main bathroom guests were using," Blair snapped at her minder, making it clear that she was fed up with her. "Is there anything else you must know?" she demanded impatiently, leaving Estee speechless. "No?" Blair pressed her after a moment of no response. "Alright then, if you don't mind, I'll be saying my goodbyes before leaving and retiring to my mother's. Feel free to follow me if you must, however I hope you have your own transportation," Blair barked as she turned the bathroom light off and shut the door behind her, hoping that Estee was too distracted to think twice about checking the bathroom for herself.

"Yes... yes, Blair," Estee mumbled, completely caught off guard by this strong, confident and in control side of Blair she was just now seeing. She wondered if the Royals knew about this side of her. She had to believe not as she couldn't see Louis ever falling for such an openly strong-willed woman.

* * *

Unable to find Serena, or Nate for that matter, and wanting to avoid a run-in with Georgina or another one with Dan, Blair quickly found Lily, gave her condolences and made her way to the exit. All with Estee silently hot on her heels. As they road the elevator down together in silence, Blair angrily began to think to herself. _If Chuck and I are to have any uninterrupted time alone together, this woman needs to go_, she decided as she began to brainstorm ways – both practical and non – to get her out of the way without raising any suspicions.

* * *

Left in the dark, Chuck smiled to himself as he recognized Blair's bitchiness and confidence returning. He had to admit, he was quite proud of how she stood up to the woman. It was a nice change from the Blair he had grown used to over the past year or so, letting Louis' family call the shots and dictate everything for her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden vibration of his phone in his pocket.

_My mother's house. Tonight. I'll text you when the coast is clear._

_I'll be waiting_, he responded with a smile as he made his way out of the bathroom, rejoining everyone at the wake. His girl was beginning to return to her old wonderful self and she was definitely up to something.

* * *

Chuck would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous as to what he was going to walk into the moment he stepped off the Waldorf elevator. While Blair had assured him numerous times on his way over that everything was taken care of and that the coast was clear, he couldn't help but still be on alert.

"Mister Chuck!" a familiar polish accent squealed in delight as he entered the penthouse. The next thing he knew, the stout maid had him in a firm embrace.

"Dorota," he carefully responded in greeting as he awkwardly wrapped his free arm around her, not one for easily showing open affection with anyone but Blair and not wanting to crush the small bouquet of peonies he had brought with him. "What happened to the French pain in the ass?" he quietly questioned, curious as to just what was going on.

"Miss Estee asleep in living room," Dorota proudly boasted only for Chuck to give her a concerned look. "Miss Blair learn that Miss Estee drink evening tea every night so... I may have slipped some of Miss Eleanor's Xanax in it. Miss Estee sleep for long while, giving Mister Chuck and Miss Blair plenty of time to catch up," she further explained with a wink, causing Chuck to relax as he peered around the corner into the living room to see for himself that the Royal Minder was indeed completely passed out on the lounger. "Miss Blair upstairs, waiting for you, Mister Chuck," Dorota informed him, drawing his attention back to why he had come in the first place.

Chuck nodded in thanks as he quietly made his way up the staircase, heading to a room it seemed like he hadn't been allowed in in ages.

As he slowly turned the doorknob and entered, he couldn't help but shake his head at the sight before him. There was Blair, the only love of his life and object of all his affection, dressed in a matching white silk and lace bra and panty set, matching thigh-high stockings with a sheer white robe and nothing else but his ring dangling from a chain around her neck, lounging on top of her bed, with what else but Breakfast at Tiffany's playing on her laptop.

"Don't you ever get tired of that film?" he questioned with slight grin as he stepped further into the room. Realizing she must not have heard him come in, he watched as she quickly sat up at attention, a smile growing on her lips and her eyes lighting up at the sight of his presence.

"It's a classic," she firmly responded. "You can never get tired of the classics," she stated while motioning for him to come join her on the bed.

He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it as well just to be safe, before making his way across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes and handing the bouquet of peonies to her before joining her side. She quickly accepted the flowers and set them on the end table beside the bed before then snuggling into him as he slid an arm around behind her, drawing her even closer.

"So your brilliant plan was to have Dorota spike her tea, eh?" he had to ask as they laid together, watching the movie just like old times.

"It worked, didn't it?" she replied, annoyed that he was even questioning her method.

"Is that going to be your plan every time she's around? Have Dorota drug her? You know she's bound to catch on eventually," he had to point out.

"We'll see," Blair merely stated as she snuggled in closer, resting her head on his chest. He couldn't help placing a firm kiss on the top of her chestnut curls.

"How long do you think she'll be out for?" he curiously pried.

"One alone knocks mother out for a good 6-8 hours... I can only imagine how long two will last – I'm guessing til at least noon tomorrow," Blair informed him, causing him to sigh in relief as her fingers absentmindedly traced circles along his chest. "And I plan on staying holed up in here with the door locked for the remainder of my 72 hour visit... I hope you'll join me?" she requested with a smile on her lips as she was soothed by the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing chest against her.

"Of course," he simply answered with a smile of his own before delicately taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles as he closed his eyes. While it wasn't as much time as either of them would have liked, so long as Dorota could keep the Royal Minder away, it would be more than enough time to curb their hunger temporarily, he thought to himself as he began to doze off with her.

Together in each others arms, it was the first sound, solid night of sleep either of them had gotten in months.

* * *

_AN: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! Glad to know you guys are enjoying the story! Also thank you to everyone who's messaged me here and elsewhere over the past few months, inquiring about when my stories will be updated - I do appreciate it! No, I'm not giving up writing nor am I dead (much to the dismay of my trolls lol) - just been busy with life in general =) As some of you noticed, I posted a new one-shot last week in addition to finally updating this one. Chairytale is next on the list as the next chapter is in progress (17 pages already and still going!) and will be updated soon! Also, stay tuned for the next chapter in this one! If you liked it, lemme know! If you have constrictive feedback, that's welcomed too (although if you're going to claim OOC, please provide why you think so) otherwise "you suck" comments are just wasting your time and providing me with free laughs at the fact that you're still taking the time out of your day to read and comment on my work despite claiming you hate everything I write ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Just as warning, there is some dark subject matter in this chapter_.

* * *

"The soon to be official Princess should be arriving momentarily," the announcer on TV no sooner stated as Nate heard the elevator to the penthouse ding, announcing someone's arrival. Quickly scrambling to his feet and grabbing the remote, he turned the volume of the TV down and high tailed it to the foyer, hoping it wasn't who he feared.

"Chuck, what are you doing back already? I thought you were working at the office today?" Nate questioned as he tried to block his roommate from entering the main room.

"I was... but Blair's coronation is all anyone wants to talk about," Chuck muttered in annoyance as he hung his wet jacket up. _Of course it would rain today_, he thought to himself. Being apart from her was hard enough on normal days without the added media attention she was garnering today. "I ought to have them all fired for being distracted by the news instead of doing their jobs," he added as he proceeded to push past Nate. "Figured I would just spend a quiet day at home with Monkey instead," he informed Nate as he made his way towards the kitchen, appearing to not even notice what was on the TV.

"That's uh... okay," Nate spoke, not really sure what to say as he watched Chuck pour some food into the dog's dish, earnestly rubbing the animal behind its ear, however pausing when they both heard the TV announcer speak just around the corner.

"And here she is, pulling up outside the cathedral, hundreds of adoring fans waiting to get a glimpse of the newest addition to the Royal Monarchy of Monaco," the TV announcer declared.

"Nathaniel... what are you watching?" Chuck growled, despite already knowing the answer.

"Chuck, I'm sorry! I thought you were gone for the day-" Nate quickly began apologizing as Chuck immediately stood to his feet and rushed into the other room. "I thought you didn't want to watch this?" Nate questioned, confused.

"I don't," Chuck firmly stated. He knew he was only torturing himself by looking, but as Blair appeared in front of him on the TV screen, he found he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She looked beautiful. Radiant. Amazing.

He couldn't help the slight smile that formed on his face when she looked right at the camera and smiled. For a split second he lost himself in her eyes only to remember that it wasn't actually her. That she was thousands of miles and an entire ocean away. Her smile wasn't real, he reminded himself. Or if it was, it was only because she was the center of attention and about to officially receive the title of Princess.

"And her husband – His Royal Highness and heir to the throne, Prince Louis - joins her," the announcer continued as the camera panned out, showing Louis beside her on the cathedral stairs, an arm around her as they both smiled and waved to the crowd.

Chuck scowled at the sight. And when the camera showed Louis swoop in to kiss her and her willingly allowing him all while the crowd went wild with cheer, Chuck lost it, snatching the remote out of Nate's hand and hurling it at the television in anger and frustration.

"Chuck!" Nate snapped. He could understand why Chuck did what he did, but still.

"Why are you even watching this?!" Chuck barked at him.

"Because in case you forgot, I work for a tabloid – I'm watching it solely for work," Nate tried to explain.

"Then watch it AT work," Chuck snarled as he stormed his way across the room and over to the bar, only to be disappointed that the scotch was all gone. He had been going through it quite often these past few months.

"I would, except with Diana back I can't get anything done – she's driving me nuts, I needed to get away from her and like I said, I figured you were going to be gone for the day and I didn't see the harm in just staying home and watching it here," Nate went on.

"Then watch it in your own room!" Chuck exclaimed as Nate watched him disappear around the corner. He heard the elevator leave seconds later, taking Chuck with it.

* * *

"If you value your job at all you'll turn that off," Chuck informed the bartender downstairs, noting Blair's investiture ceremony playing on the screen above as he nursed a glass of his usual.

"Aww, is someone having a hard time dealing with seeing the lost love of his life all over the place today?" a female voice that Chuck unfortunately recognized taunted from over his shoulder. "She looks so happy," Georgina went on as she helped herself to the seat next to him. "Although what girl wouldn't be – the center of the world's attention, about to be officially deemed a Princess... getting schtupped every night by a prince..."

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!" Chuck bellowed at the bartender, slamming his glass down on the counter, causing everyone nearby to pause momentarily while the bartender quickly scrambled to find the remote, immediately making the TV go black.

"Oooh do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Georgina teased with a devilish grin, knowing she had pressed the button she had hoped to.

"She's not sleeping with him," Chuck muttered as he turned his attention back to his drink.

"Oh? And how exactly do you know that?" Georgina pried. "They are married after all... sharing the same quarters..."

"They just aren't," Chuck said again, finishing his drink in one swallow before it dawned on him. "What are you even doing here, Georgina? If you're only hear to add to my misery, you can leave before I have you thrown out."

"While I do enjoy watching others drown and assisting them in their wallowing, I've actually come to help," she informed him. "I have a proposition for you."

"What makes you think I'll ever accept a deal from you?" Chuck remarked as he signaled to the bartender for another drink which was promptly placed in front of him.

"Because I know about you and Blair-" Georgina started.

"You know absolutely nothing and you have no proof anything," Chuck immediately interjected.

"True... but I do know that she wants out of her marriage," Georgina pointed out.

"You're willing to help her out?" Chuck questioned with a raised eyebrow, curious as to where this was going.

"Precisely," Georgina replied with a smile, pleased that Chuck was following. "I mean after what happened with that Royal Minder lady at Serena's grandmother's wake... it's the least I could do."

"What's the catch, Georgina? We both know you never do anything out of the goodness of your lack of excuse for a heart," Chuck called her out, knowing there had to be something she wanted in return for helping them.

"Ah yes," she spoke, not surprised he had jumped right to the chase. "Nothing I'll need from either of you immediately... just the satisfaction of knowing that both the great Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf... or is it Grimaldi now? are both indebted to me – a debt to be repaid at a later date of my choosing," she grinned that devilish grin of hers.

"No," Chuck immediately responded, taking a sip of his drink.

"But C, what if I could just-"

"I said no!" Chuck snapped at her once more. "Blair and I will find our own way to get her out of this mess."

"Right... because Cyrus' plan to get it annulled worked out oh so well," she taunted.

"I suggest you leave before I have security escort you out," Chuck ordered as he glared over at her.

"Okay, fine – have it your way, Bass," Georgina stated as she stood up from her seat. "But don't say I never tried to do anything nice for anyone."

"Ha, you doing a good deed... that'll be the day," he scoffed, taking another sip of his drink as she began to leave, having resigned himself to drinking away his misery the rest of the day.

* * *

Chuck wasn't sure what time it actually was when he stumbled back upstairs to his penthouse and into his room, however he had just fallen onto his bed when a text notification from Blair popped up on his phone screen.

_Video chat?_

Chuck deeply groaned as he read her simple request. While he didn't want to regret purposely missing a chance to see and actually talk to her, he knew he wasn't in the best state of mind after everything he had been forced to deal with today.

Against his better judgment, he opened up the app on his laptop and waited for her to answer.

"Hey," she softly called to him, dressed in a strappy nightgown under an open satin robe. He knew it had to be late her time if she was able to get away with doing more than just texting with him. When he saw how calm and collected she was he started to feel a little pissed off. Especially considering the hell he had gone through.

"Hey to you too," he mumbled as he continued lying on top of the bed where he had fallen minutes earlier, trying not to let his emotions show.

"Chuck... is everything okay?" she couldn't help questioning him. She immediately picked up that something wasn't right, he was usually more thrilled to see her whenever they actually got a moment to video chat. "Are you okay?" she inquired further.

"Everything's just peachy, Blair – why wouldn't it be?" he grumbled as he rolled over onto his back.

"It's just... you sound like you've been drinking, and not in a good way," she paused before continuing. "I know you know what today was so don't even try to deny you don't know what I'm talking about..." she reminded him, much to his dismay.

_Can this day just be over with already?_ He screamed inside his mind. The last thing he needed, especially in his drunken state, was yet another reminder and from her herself no less.

"Chuck?" she nervously called to him once more after getting no response. "I love you."

"Yeah... it sure looked that way when you let that Royal toad kiss you and sweep you off your feet in front of everyone outside the cathedral earlier," he snarled with a glare as he propped himself up on his side.

"Damnit, Chuck! I knew it!" she exclaimed, hitting a nearby pillow in anger. "I knew you watched! I thought we had talked about this! I thought we had agreed that it would be best for you to avoid seeing it live! Do you like torturing yourself?!"

"It's not the first time that question's been asked..." he nonchalantly replied as he rolled back over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he thought the question over.

Why did he torture himself? He wondered. "It's not like I really had a choice, _princess_," he hissed a moment later as he turned back towards the screen to face her, noticing her wince at the name he just called her by. "Everywhere I turned it was in my face – seems everyone in this god forsaken city is fascinated by the new American Princess of Monaco!"

"You know it meant nothing!" she snapped back him. "How many times do I have to tell you that, Chuck? I love you and ONLY you! If I didn't, do you really think I would be willing to risk everything to keep seeing you every small chance I get?!" she quickly pointed out. "You know I have to put on a front – a show even – for the public at events like this. While his family knows I'm gifting him divorce papers on our 1st anniversary, the media and my subjects don't have a clue! And if I don't fake it for the public, suspicions will be raised, complicating matters for us even more!"

"You mean complicating matters for you even more, Princess," Chuck remarked. "Remember, _you're_ the one that wants to carry on this charade and a secret affair for a year instead of just letting me pay the dowry. I'm not the one that really has anything to lose aside from a hit to my bank account."

"Screw you, Chuck!" she shouted at him. While she knew he was right – he really did have next to nothing to lose - she preferred to think that they were in this together, as a team.

"With pleasure, Princess," he casually answered a smirk on his lips as he reached for the bottle of booze he had taken from downstairs, inhaling a swig of it.

"Quit calling me that!" she barked back him, growing irritated. Clearly he was beyond loaded and had no reason to quit, as made apparent by the bottle she was now seeing him drinking straight out of.

"But that's what you are now, isn't it?" he reminded her.

"Officially, yes... but with you... I just want to be me, Chuck," she attempted to plead with him, despite knowing it was probably useless at this point.

"It's always about what you want..." he absentmindedly spoke as he laid down among his spread of pillows on the bed. "It's Blair's world – your fairytale – and the rest of us are all just living in it... what about what I want, Blair?"

"We both want the same thing," she sternly replied, her brow furrowing as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, but you refuse to have it achieved on any other terms but your own," he pointed out to her. "I want us to be together, no strings attached, publicly and without shame _now_, you want that in a year."

"Chuck, I'm not ashamed of you, or us-"

"I don't like being your dirty, little secret Waldorf," he interrupted her. "We've been down that road before – right after you broke up with Nate the first time, after your 20th birthday party... last spring after you first got engaged engaged... our car accident... I know how it always ends up-"

"Chuck-"

"With you walking away from me..."

"Chuck!" she commanded, attempting to get his attention and focus back on her. "That's not going to happen this time!"

"If you don't stay with him I'll probably just end up losing you to Humphrey..."

"...because I 100 percent know that I want us. That we're inevitable, that I will NEVER stay with Louis and... wait, what? Humphrey?! What the hell does Dan have anything to do with this?!" she shrieked, confused as to what he was suddenly talking about. "I'm not going to leave you for that muppet! I'd have to be completely out of my mind!"

"Stranger things have happened..." Chuck's voice trailed as he carefully examined how much alcohol was left in the bottle he had been drinking out of.

"Okay, since you want to be brutally honest while drunk, you tell me – what does Dan have to do with any of this?" she pressed him to continue.

"Like you don't know."

"Indulge me, Chuck," she requested as she sat back into her own pillows.

"You heard him at CeCe's wake – while you may have been too distracted with your fairytale wedding to notice, all the time you spent with him... whether he'll openly admit it to you or not - he fell for you, Princess," Chuck confessed to her.

"Chuck..." she began to warn at him continuing to call her by that title.

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized. "But you know it's true... you unknowingly led him on... not that I could blame him... you've had me hooked line and sinker for years now..." he continued to trail on.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned, puzzled by this new revelation. _How did I not notice?_ She pondered to herself as she tried to think back to the time she had spent with Dan last fall and winter leading up to the wedding.

"Really, Blair? You know how observant I can be – I have a need to know everything. It wasn't that hard to pick up on and he all but said it at the wake," Chuck informed her.

"Well it's never going to happen, Chuck," she tried to assure him. "I love you and only you – you have nothing to worry about. I promise! I just want to be with you!"

"So you say... Princess..." he lulled, not really having nothing more to say to her at the moment.

"You know what, Chuck? It's late, I'm tired and believe it or not, today was hard for me too, okay? You have no idea the hell I've just endured! And here I called you because all I wanted was to spend some time with the one person that could make everything better, even if it was only briefly, yet if this is how you're going to choose to act I'd rather just go to sleep!" Fed up, she finally lost her patience with him. "When you sober up and decide to quit being a depressed, stubborn ass... let me know, Chuck, okay?"

"That could be awhile..."

"Goodnight Bass," she huffed as she reached over and ended the video chat.

Burying herself among her duvet and pillows, she let the tears fall freely. She hated the situation she had put them in and daily regretted going through with her marriage. She could only imagine how hard the day had been for Chuck as well, especially for him having to witness her play her charade live, however they had agreed previously that it would be best for him not to watch today... yet he did anyway. And he had no idea what she had been through this evening as well, she thought as the events of an hour ago replayed in her mind.

_Retreating to her room in the suite she shared with Louis after dinner as usual, she changed out of her clothes and slipped into something more comfortable. She had no sooner sat down on her bed and began flipping through a magazine when there was a knock on her door. Not giving it a second though, she slid off the bed and began to make her way across the room. It had become routine for her regular handmaid to stop by in the evening as she made her rounds, ensuring whether or not her services would be required further that night. The girl was no Dorota, but Blair knew she did the best she could, given her difficult and reluctant charge._

"_Merci, Michele but I won't be needing any-" Blair spoke as she began to open the door to address the help, pausing once she opened it, seeing her husband before her instead. "Louis? Is there something you need?" she suspiciously inquired. Aside from public appearances and the occasional dinner with his family, they had hardly seen each other since they returned from the honeymoon several months ago, let alone spoken._

"_Oui, Blair," Louis began as he gently pushed past her and entered her room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "I know I've been distant and purposely keeping myself busy with various appearances and business endeavors, however I have been doing some thinking..."_

"_Oh?" Blair questioned, curious as she took a seat as well, but leaving some space between them._

"_And you are the only one that can help me right now," he continued. Blair looked at him, unsure with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't exactly following. "Blair, we are married now," Louis continued as he reached over and took both her hands in his, his thumb grazing against his ring on her finger. "It has been... months since we've been intimate together... before our wedding actually if I recall..." his voice trailed._

"_And you know very well there's a good reason for that... what you told me at the reception..." Blair reminded him with a scowl as she attempted to pull her hands away from him, causing him to only grab her by the wrists instead._

"_Yes, Blair, and I still meant what I said, however I am also a man... and a man has his needs," he stated, tightening his grip on her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You've been slacking in your wifely duties, Blair."_

"_I'm sure you could find satisfaction elsewhere, Louis," Blair coldly snapped as she pulled away from him and forcefully removed his hands from her. "Like Estee, perhaps? I assure you, I wouldn't care if you did," she informed him as she slightly moved further away from him._

"_Of course you wouldn't care – you and your lawyer fathers would simply use that information to benefit you in getting out of this arrangement early without having to pay the dowry!" he scoffed. "How dare you insult me! I'm not stupid, Blair!"_

"_Louis..." Blair started, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as she thought. "I know you're not stupid but I do know we're both miserable with each other and believe it or not, I only want us to both be happy," she proceeded to explain. "Estee wants you, I don't and from what she told me, you wouldn't exactly turn her away if there was a chance. I promise, if you need to be pleasured, I won't mind someone else fulfilling that role, nor hold it against you."_

"_And have my mother find out that _I'm_ the one being unfaithful?!" he snapped. "I think not! I will not be one to disgrace the Grimaldi name... at least, not anymore than I already have with you," he added as he moved in towards her, stroking her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and bite her lower lip in nervousness. She was becoming extremely uncomfortable and had a feeling something bad was about to happen. "Speaking of Estee and things she's said..." Louis continued as he leaned in closer towards her, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Shall I tell my mother just how you happened to be spending the majority of your time while in the States? We both know it wasn't with Serena..." he taunted as he began to run his breath along her neck. "You know she'll never let you visit again if she knew you had played on her sympathy for ulterior motives..."_

"_Louis... please... don't do this..." she breathed, her chest slowly rising and falling in fear as she tried to hold back tears._

"_Blair, you are my wife, and there are certain... duties you are expected to perform," he firmly stated as she felt his lips now on her collarbone. "If you do not comply and perform them..." he spoke as she felt his hand forcefully make it's way up her thigh, under her short silky satin neglige, tightly gripping around her hip. "Then I will have no other choice but to inform my mother of your indiscretions and your family will be forced to pay the dowry, bankrupting your mother and all she's worked so hard for," he informed her as his other arm had snaked its way around her back, pulling her to him as he finished with a forced kiss on her lips. "Do you understand?" he asked, unwavering. "Do I make myself clear, Blair?"_

_Scared of what more he would do and with fear in her eyes, Blair quickly nodded, hoping he would back off._

"_What Blair, dear? I didn't hear you..." he pressed her, his hand on her hip tightening, wanting a verbal response._

"_Ye...yes, Louis," Blair, mumbled, her eyes lowered. _

"_Look me in the eye and say it, Blair!" Louis hissed as the hand that was on her back was now under her chin, forcing her to look up at him._

"_Yes, Louis!" she yelled at him at once causing him to remove his hands from her and allowing her to finally relax and breathe, believing this confrontation to be over as she began to wipe tears from her eyes._

_But only for a moment._

"_Now Blair, get over there," Louis spoke, pointing towards the top of her bed. "So I can make love to my wife and we can finally consummate this marriage!" he ordered._

"_Wha... what?" Blair questioned in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was not the Louis she thought she had known, let alone the one she thought she was once in love with._

"_You heard me," he firmly told her as he waited for her to move. "Or do you want me to tell my mother?" he warned. _

_Blair sighed as she trembled, pausing to look at him and see if he was indeed serious. When she saw his expression and eyes were unwavering, she realized this indeed was going to happen. Slowly, she began to crawl her way across the bed, towards the top with the pillows._

"_And remove that robe," he demanded as he stood at the end of the bed behind her, watching her move as she heard him undo his belt and drop his slacks to the floor. "While I do love the feeling of that particular fabric against your skin, you won't be needing to hide yourself from me," he informed her. _

_Once she reached her destination, she did as he ordered before attempting to make herself comfortable among the bed. She watched as her husband unbuttoned his dress shirt, removing it once he reached the side of the bed before climbing in beside her._

"_You really are beautiful, Blair," he remarked, looking her in the eye as he reached over and gently pushed a stray curl out of her face. "Really beautiful," he commented once more as he drew her to him, his lips pushing against hers as he proceeded to kiss her. _

_Blair did her best keeping it together as he continued to kiss her. But then she felt his hand gliding up the skin of her thigh and under her neglige once more, a finger hitching on the waistband of her panties as it attempted to make its way under the fabric, pushing it down as another finger worked its way towards her core. As she felt him begin to push into her, she couldn't control her sobs from remaining silent anymore._

"_Really, Blair?" Louis paused all movement, annoyance in his voice. "You can't possibly expect me to reach satisfaction with you blubbering like a child!"_

"_Then don't!" she sobbed, frantically trying to wipe away her tears._

"_That's not how this works, Princess," he laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't about to let her get out of this so easily. "We've done this plenty of times before and you were clearly into it then! Regardless of how you feel about me now, you need to at least act like you did then," he instructed, looking her dead in the eye. "You did say you wanted me to be happy, yes?"_

"_Yes," Blair deeply sighed, a bit of the fear dwelling within her now replaced with anger. She closed her eyes and began to try and imagine that it was Chuck kissing and touching her as Louis once again began converging on her. It was the only way she would be able to get through this she decided as he forced himself into her and started thrusting hungrily._

* * *

After several moments of silence, Chuck glanced over and noticed she had ended the call. He sat up momentarily to close his laptop only to plop onto his back once more. Perhaps he had been a bit of an ass to her, however she knew full well he had been drinking and was more than aware of how he could get when drinking while upset.

Sitting up once more, he opened his laptop and tried calling her again. He knew they were both frustrated by the situation in general with the events of today not helping any and he knew it was wrong of him to take his frustrations out on her, even if it was her fault for choosing to wait out her marriage for an entire year instead of biting the bullet and ending it now.

He let the call attempt to connect for several minutes, retrying multiple times before giving up on that. He realized he must have pissed her off too much and now she was ignoring him, probably afraid he'd lay into her even more. Not wanting to end things the way he did though, he reached for his phone and decided to text her instead, knowing she would see it eventually.

He tried to stay up in hope of receiving an immediate response but sleep overcame him all too soon.

* * *

Against her better judgment, Blair lifted her head up from the pillows and reached over to look at her now buzzing phone. After ignoring his attempts to reconnect their video chat, she knew a message from Chuck would be arriving soon.

_I don't blame you for ignoring me right now. You know I've been drinking because of today and how I can get. We're both frustrated. It wasn't fair to you and wrong of me to take it out on you. I'm sorry but I just hate doing this your way as I want nothing more but to be with you forever now. Hope I can make it up to you soon. I love you too, Beautiful. Sorry I ruined our chat – I know we both look forward to them._

She thought about answering him back right away, having a response already typed out but instead decided to make him wait and sweat out the night. While she loved him and could never truly stay mad at him for long, she felt his behavior tonight warranted a little bit of punishment, making him wait til morning to receive a response from her. Having that tiny bit of control right now made her feel a little better.

Curling up once more, clutching to his ring on the chain she secretly wore, Blair soon fell asleep, a slight smile on her lips as she attempted to forget about her encounter tonight with Louis and instead dream about her future together with Chuck once her real-life nightmare was over for good.

* * *

Chuck awoke sometime later to the sound of his phone buzzing on the pillow next to him. Glancing over at the clock with a groan, he noted it was just after 2am. Sitting up, still in the clothes he had worn yesterday, he opened his phone to a notification that he had a new message from Blair.

_Thank you_

Wanting to know she wasn't completely furious with him and his behavior from last night, he quickly hit the call button and waited for her to answer.

"Oui?" she answered after several rings, her tone unclear to Chuck.

"Look, Blair... about last night and what I said, how I acted..." he started, only for her to cut him short.

"It's fine," she shortly replied.

"I just want you to know that I had been drinking a good part of the day, I was loaded and upset... and like I said in my message, it wasn't fair for me to take it all out on you," he quickly tried to explain. "I know that's no excuse but it's important that I know you know-"

"I know," she sternly spoke as she rushed around her room, debating what to wear today.

"I don't want to be that guy – the guy that gets drunk and takes it out on everyone... the ones he loves..." Chuck went on. "You don't deserve that, Blair. I love you-"

"I know!" Blair tried not to snap at him, despite her nervousness.

"Blair... is everything alright?" he curiously questioned her as he carefully sat up all the way, confused by her sudden behavior towards him. Not being able to see her, he was having trouble deciphering her tone, if her attitude was directed towards him or something or someone else.

"Chuck," she quickly responded, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I love you too, but please," she began to plead. "Right now is really not a good time. You know during the day is too risky for me to be conversing with you," she reminded him as she instinctively looked over her shoulder, confirming her bedroom door was still locked.

"Okay," Chuck sighed, still a little worried though. "I just wanted to make sure we're still okay, that you're not completely furious with me..."

"Even if I were, you know I could never stay mad at you forever," she pointed out.

"True... and I appreciate that, especially after everything I've done to us over the years," he sincerely told her.

"Chuck, you already apologized for all that," she reminded him. "Look, I really need to get ready – is there anything else you need to tell me that can't wait until later?"

"Actually... there is something... although I guess it could wait..." Chuck trailed, debating whether or not now was an appropriate time to ask her for advice.

"If you can make it quick, go ahead," she insisted as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder, holding up two separate dresses she was debating on wearing.

"It's... it's about my mother," he started.

"Elizabeth?" Blair questioned, pausing to sit down, both dresses now in one hand.

"Yeah... I recently discovered that it wasn't Jack that provided the blood donation after the accident – our accident," Chuck confessed.

"Which means it had to have been Elizabeth as she's the only other blood relative you know of to be in existence," Blair concluded.

"Exactly," Chuck confirmed. "However... it appears she's disappeared completely – gone off the grid."

"Chuck, what exactly is it you're asking me here?" Blair cut to the chase, growing impatient as she started the shower in her adjoining bathroom.

"What do you think I should do, Blair? Clearly she still cares if she was willing to do something like that after everything that's happened... is it worth pursing a relationship with her again?" he questioned, unsure of what the answer should be.

"Well... on one hand, she is your mother," Blair pointed out to him. "On the other... she was the cause of a lot of hurt not just for you, but for us as well," she paused. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, Chuck – I honestly don't know what the correct path to choose is here," she admitted just as there was a knock on the door.

"Madame!" her handmaid called from the other side of the door. "Are you awake? Breakfast will be served in the hall shortly!"

"Oui, Michele – I'll be down soon," Blair called back, quickly returning her voice to a whisper. "Chuck, I need to go – we'll talk more later, I promise," she attempted to assure him. She needed all the time she could get to prepare herself to face Louis and his family this morning as if everything was normal as usual. "I love you. Goodbye!" she added before hanging up.

"Goodbye, Blair..." Chuck uttered as the line went dead. He sat there, still holding his phone as he hoped everything was okay with her, his instinct telling him otherwise. He hated them being so far apart.

"Hello?" he heard a voice call out from the foyer after the elevator announced an arrival. "Anyone home?"

Chuck quickly scooted off the bed, staggering slightly as he still felt a little bit drunk, despite having gotten some sleep, and peered out of his bedroom door only to see his stepsister standing around.

"Serena? What you brings you here at this hour?" he wondered as he rubbed the back of his head. Clearly he had stood up to fast.

"I actually came to look for Lola, thought maybe she'd be here with Nate... have you seen or heard either of them?" Serena questioned as she looked around.

"I haven't spoken to Nate since... since I last saw him watching Blair's coronation," he sadly admitted, his mind beginning to trail back to that.

"Oh..." Serena solemnly responded, wishing she hadn't asked him. "How... how are you doing? You look like you've had a rough night..."

"I'll be fine... I spoke to Blair... actually I just got off the phone with her," he informed his stepsister.

"Really? How is she? I haven't really talked with her much since Grandma's wake... and even then... we all know she was too distracted by you the entire time she was here," Serena joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Honestly... I'm not sure... she seemed a bit on edge, and I was initially a bit of an ass..."

"As you tend to be when drunk and upset," Serena pointed out.

"Right, but I apologized, we spoke again a few hours later... she said she everything was alright but... I don't know, something seemed off," he confessed. "Hey, Serena... can I... can I ask you something?" he wondered as he suddenly recalled she had been in a similar situation.

"Yeah, sure, Chuck – what do you need?"

"Well..." he began, trying to determine the best way to start. "You know how I got that blood donation at the hospital, after the accident last winter?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't Jack – it was Elizabeth," he stated, pausing to let it sink in for her. "But she's since disappeared again and I've been debating whether or not it's worth it to track her down... maybe try again to build a relationship with her."

"Do it," Serena simply spoke after snapping out of her initial shock. "Chuck, I know it can be scary but I also know that when it comes to reconnecting with family... it can definitely be worth the risk," she assured him.

"Hm... okay," he spoke after mulling it over for a moment. "Thanks sis," he told her as he began to wander back into his room, lost in thought.

He sat down on his bed and continued to think about it for a moment, eventually picking up his phone again and calling Andrew Tyler. "Hi Andrew... I'm aware it's late, however as soon as you can, I need you to try and track down Elizabeth Fischer for me again and confirm whether or not she was the one that supplied my blood donation after the accident last winter. Let me know when you find something," he instructed his PI, reclining back in his bed, attempting to lull himself to sleep all while his mind kept wandering back to Blair during their last conversation.

* * *

Blair promptly made her way downstairs and into the palace dining hall, hoping she would be the first there and could quickly eat and be gone without having to face Louis and his family this morning.

Unfortunately, as per usual, Sophie and Beatrice were already seated and dining. Resigned to having to make small talk with them, she took her regular place at the table across from them. She hoped that perhaps Louis had left this morning on "business" again.

She realized she had no such luck though when moments later he appeared.

"Good morning, mother," he chimed as he walked in and leaned down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Beatrice," he turned and greeted his sister as well before coming around the table and taking his place next to Blair.

"Good morning, Louis dear!" Sophie exclaimed, thrilled to see her son and have breakfast with him for once. "What a surprise for you to be joining us this morning – you're not leaving right away? You know the Prime Minister doesn't like to be kept waiting..."

"No, no mother, I'll be leaving after breakfast and be there in time to join him for lunch," Louis assured her with a beaming smile. Blair quietly sighed in relief at the realization that he wouldn't be sticking around today and most likely for the rest of the week.

"You seem to be quite the chipper one this morning, brother," Beatrice joined in, noticing his unusual demeanor as she spread a topping on her bagel.

"Yes well... when a husband and a wife come to a... mutual understanding that benefits them both..." he spoke with a smile as he reached over and took Blair's hand in his own. "Let's just say that Blair and I spoke last night... and we'll each get something from each other out of this marriage, won't we dear?" he remarked as he turned to Blair, putting the attention on her now, causing her to freeze like a deer in headlights. She felt him begin to tightly squeeze her hand when she didn't immediately reply.

_Act_, she willed herself, knowing there would be repercussions if she didn't, such as the possibility of him either canceling his appointment with the Prime Minister or returning home immediately after to give her another reminder.

"Yes... yes we did," Blair spoke up, her fake smile she wore in public with Louis on full display. Somehow she felt he was the only one benefiting from their so-called talk last night though as she didn't see how she benefited from being blackmailed. Instantly she felt him loosen his grip on her, however he did lean in and affectionately kiss her temple. It would have appeared lovingly to most, however she knew he was merely doing it for show.

"Very well then, I am pleased you two have been able to work out your issues from the wedding," Sophie declared before taking a sip of her morning brew. "Granted, I would have wished it been sorted out and dealt with before you both returned from the honeymoon but... it is what it is..."

"Yes, mother," Louis humored her as he began filling his plate. Blair merely picked at her blueberry muffin.

"Does this mean I can finally expect grandchildren sometime in the future?" Sophie inquired.

"Perhaps maybe someday," Louis grinned with a slight chuckle.

Blair once again froze up, nearly dropping her muffin out of her hand as her face began to widen in horror. The thought of Louis impregnating her again... especially under their current circumstances... it terrified her. Almost to the point of making her nauseous. She no sooner had those thoughts when she felt Louis' hand slowly creeping up her thigh, almost silently implying that he wanted to get started right away. It was then she lost her appetite.

"Excuse me!" Blair exclaimed as she quickly got up and dashed to the nearest bathroom she could find, locking the door behind her and immediately emptying what little contents were in her stomach. As she washed her mouth off and dried her face moments later, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and began bawling.

_How much longer can I go through with this?_ She cried to herself as she sat on the cold tile floor. For a split second she started to contemplate that maybe Chuck was right, maybe she should just let him pay the dowry and let it all be over with so they could finally be together already. _No_, she told herself. _That's the easy way out. It's only 9 more months – be strong, you can do this_, she willed.

* * *

"Then you keep looking," Chuck hissed into the phone later that afternoon at the penthouse. "Someone donated that blood, I need to know who," he stated as he hung up.

"Your shot," Nate announced, returning Chuck's attention back towards the pool table. "Who was that?"

"Andrew Tyler," Chuck grumbled as he looked the table over, contemplating his next shot. "Says he found Elizabeth, but that she's not my mother so I shouldn't bother contacting her. Apparently she swears it wasn't her that gave the blood after my accident as she was in some monastery at the time... Tyler says it checks out," he elaborated.

"Wow..." Nate remarked as he watched Chuck take a shot and miss his mark. "I'm sorry, man... what are you going to do now?"

"Keep looking I suppose... the blood was donated by somebody and whoever it was has to be a blood relative," Chuck remarked as he watched Nate line up a shot, only to scratch when his phone rang.

"Gimme a minute – it's Lola," Nate informed him as he stepped away to take the call, leaving Chuck to his thoughts.

If it couldn't have been Jack and Elizabeth swore it wasn't her... who else was left? He never knew his grandparents and as far as he knew the ones on his father's side were both dead. His father only had Jack as a sibling... at this point he didn't know what to think other than there had to be some relative out there who apparently knew about him but he didn't know about them.

"Fine, but only on the condition that if your so-called proof comes up short that you'll agree to drop this once and for all... alright, see you soon," Chuck heard Nate tell Lola over the phone. "Hey, you have any plans for tonight?" he inquired, turning back towards Chuck.

"Not really, why?"

"You up for a little trip out to the 718?" Nate casually asked with a slight grin. He knew how much Chuck loathed Brooklyn.

"Sure, why not? I haven't been slumming in awhile," Chuck remarked. It's not like he really had anything better to do. "May I inquire as to why though?" he curiously wondered.

"It's Lola... she... you're gonna laugh when I tell you – she has this crazy idea that Serena is now Gossip Girl!" Nate explained, shaking his head as he refused to believe it.

"Oh?" Chuck remarked, his attention piqued. "Well that would explain why you, me, Blair and Serena herself have noticeably been absent from the site lately and off her radar..." he pointed out. Now that Nate mentioned it, he did think it was a little bit odd that none of them had been mentioned on the site in awhile.

"Yeah, well... she claims she has proof of it – proof that'll be revealed at Dan's shindig tonight," Nate stated as Chuck groaned, realizing just where in Brooklyn they were headed.

"I'll have Arthur pull the car around," he mumbled with a sigh.

* * *

"Heya, Nate! I don't recall inviting you but hey! Glad you came," Dan greeted as Chuck, Nate and Lola entered the loft to see a bustling crowd gathered. "And... you brought Chuck?" he questioned, not really sure why Chuck would be there for any reason other than to cause trouble given their last encounter together.

"Nate invited me," Chuck simply replied before eying an open seat near his stepsister.

"And Lola invited me," he heard Nate clarify as he began to make his way across the room.

"Hey sis," he greeted Serena as he took the empty seat beside her.

"Chuck! Hey!" Serena exclaimed as she turned and saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nate brought me out," he casually remarked as he flagged down a waiter for a drink. "Hey, have you talked to Blair lately?" he asked her, lowering his voice.

"No... not lately,"Serena told after pausing to think. "Not since last week at least and it was pretty brief... why? Is everything okay?" she carefully whispered.

"I'm not sure... I get the feeling there's something she's not telling me," he informed her as he leaned over closer. "Serena, I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine, Chuck – her mother's big fall preview show is coming up soon, she'll be back for that," she tried to assure him, realizing he probably didn't remember their little chat late last night. "But oh! Speaking of things you're not being told... I think I may have a lead on who donated the blood after your accident!"

"Really?" Chuck inquired, surprised that Serena of all people was the one to come up with something.

"Uh huh – I'll let you know after my source confirms it though – don't want to get your hopes up in case it ends up being another dead end," she told him.

"Right," he agreed with her, taking a sip of his drink.

"Dan!" He heard Lola call over, bringing the mop-topped host over towards their table. "What's this I hear about you making a big announcement?" she eagerly pried. Chuck could only assume this was part of her plan to out Serena as Gossip Girl.

"Yeah um... what?" Dan stumbled, confused as to what she was talking about.

"Good evening, everyone! Sorry I'm late," Diana Payne announced as she made her entrance.

"Diana... just the person I was hoping to see," Serena greeted her with a wide smile as she stood. "Do you have a moment to speak privately?"

"Sure," Diana stated as she let Serena lead the way, leaving Chuck, Nate and Lola at the table with Dan.

"Well... this is awkward, seeing as how I don't recall inviting any of you guys, but since everyone seems to be crashing... we're out of ice so I'm going to go take care of that," Dan informed them all as he quickly scurried off.

"Take your time," Chuck mumbled as he swirled the liquid around in his glass. He was rather unimpressed with whatever this party was Dan was throwing.

"Ugh, that's it – I'm taking matters into my own hands," Lola decided as Chuck noticed she quickly snatched Serena's phone off the table, got up and disappeared around a corner.

"Well this should be interesting," Chuck remarked to Nate as he wondered what drama was about to unfold.

It wasn't too much longer when everyone's phone notifications all started going off at once. Following suit, Chuck picked up his phone to see what piece of gossip Gossip Girl was delivering now.

Much to his and everyone else's surprise, it was a live video stream of Serena and Diana off somewhere there in the loft.

"The nurse recognized you," Serena told her. "You saved Chuck's life... and you did that because...?"

"I'm Chuck's mother," Diana finally spoke after a moment of hesitation.

Everyone in the room was either gasping in shock or whispering as all eyes turned on Chuck while the live stream went dead.

Sitting there, center of attention, Chuck didn't know what to think. He had never suspected Diana of being the one that saved him.

_She couldn't be, _he thought to himself. _Although... her appearance in our lives was a bit coincidental. Oh god, I've seen her in her underwear... and she was sleeping with Nate! This can't be happening!_ He screamed in his head as he tried to make sense of it all. The thoughts no sooner hit him as both Serena and Diana reentered the room, Diana looking right at him as she began to approach.

"Is it true?" he asked her point blank.

"Yes, Charles... it is," she admitted as she took another step towards him.

"Don't," he commanded, holding up a hand to stop her from coming any further. "Just... stay right there," he instructed. He couldn't possibly describe the mix of emotions he was feeling in that moment. On top of whatever was going on with Blair, he now had this to deal with. And in front of everyone. "You have been in New York for months, inviting me to parties... hiring my friends... hanging out in my apartment in your underwear! Banging my best friend! Did it ever occur to you to mention that you were my mother?!" he finally snapped.

"Please, Chuck – I can explain-" she started.

"I have too much going on – I can't do this right now! Or ever!" he yelled at her as he quickly got up to leave. "I can't!" he repeated as he quickly retrieved his coat and made his way out the door, dialing Arthur to pull the car around as he hurried down the stairs.

"I assume that was Serena's lead," he mumbled to himself as he waited for the car to show up.

"Hey, man – wait up!" he heard Nate call after him as he no sooner got in the car.

"Need a ride?" Chuck questioned rhetorically.

"Yeah, geez... I can't believe her!" Nate exclaimed as he joined his roommate.

"Which her? Diana, Lola or Serena?" Chuck wondered.

"All of them I guess, but especially Lola," Nate admitted. "I mean, on the one hand, I guess she was right about Serena, but still... and Diana... oh my god! Man, I am so sorry! If I had known I never would have-"

"But you didn't," Chuck cut him off. "While I appreciate the apology, it's not necessary – none of us knew," he quickly pointed out.

"Thanks man, but I really am sorry... that's just... I don't even know," Nate remarked, his head spinning from the big reveal as well. "You wanna just go home?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Chuck commented as he reached forward to lower the partition and inform his driver of their destination.

* * *

Chuck was lying on his bed, trying to make sense of it all while Monkey attempted to comfort him when he swore he heard a visitor.

"Nate, I need to speak with you... and Chuck," he heard a British female voice declare from just outside the foyer.

"We have nothing to say to you. You need to go, now," Nate firmly stated, causing Chuck to intervene.

"It's okay," he spoke up as he walked into the room. "I may be angry but I need to know the truth," he confessed. "Give us a minute, Nathaniel?"

"Fine," Nate uttered as he stormed off to his room. He couldn't believe Diana would actually show up there after what happened.

"Have a seat," Chuck offered as he too sat down on the couch. "Now... tell me – from the beginning – how is it even possible?"

"I... I met your father when he was still with Elizabeth," Diana began to explain. "I was very young... I couldn't resist him. He was charming... handsome... it felt as if he had the whole world at his feet," she described. "But I also knew he was involved with someone else."

"You mean married," Chuck corrected her.

"Yeah..." she regretfully said. "We had an affair... and it only ended when I got pregnant."

"But you kept the baby," Chuck quickly pointed out, feeling as if that had to mean something. "You must have wanted me... why did you give me up?"

"I was a mess – mixed up in the wrong things with the wrong people... completely unfit to raise a child," she confessed. "And then... Elizabeth... she couldn't get pregnant... It just seemed like a way to solve all our problems."

"So you made a deal?" Chuck pressed her to continue.

"I would leave town, alone and ashamed," Diana went on. "But then years later, when I heard Elizabeth had died... although I now know that wasn't the case, I came back."

"But Elizabeth couldn't do it," Chuck concluded. "She couldn't stick to her end of the bargain, raise someone else's child as her own..."

"I wanted to see you – desperately! But Bart thought it would be too confusing for you-"

"So you just stayed away until 8 months ago?" Chuck questioned, confused as to why she waited until recently to try and make contact again. His father had been dead for several years.

"When I came back to the city last fall... I was hoping to watch over you... from afar," she admitted.

"Nate's bed is not that far," Chuck scoffed.

"Well... I never intended for things to get as serious as they did with Nate," she sheepishly told him. "And then I thought... if you never found out the truth... what's the harm?"

Chuck had to admit, she did make a valid case, even if it was a strange one. He was just glad that Nate had met her first.

"So... what does this mean? Now that I know..." he asked, unsure as to where they went from there. He knew he couldn't just forget everything that had happened and the years of hurt that had been caused by both the lies her and Elizabeth had had him believe all his life.

"That's up for you to decide," Diana responded as she looked at him with a sense of sorrow and like she knew what he was debating. "You know how to reach me," she added as she stood up and let herself out, leaving Chuck sitting there, contemplating what to do next.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there on the couch, mulling things over, but the next thing he knew his phone was ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, despite the caller ID already informing him that it was Blair.

"Oh my god, Chuck! I just saw the video – how are you doing?" she hurriedly questioned, getting right to the point of her call as she knew she was taking a huge risk contacting him at that hour.

"I just found out that my best friend's cougar boss whom he's fucked numerous times across the hall is my mother. How do you think I'm doing?" he remarked as he took a sip of the drink in front of him that he didn't even recall pouring. After the year he was having, joining AA as a resolution for next year sounded like a good idea he suddenly thought.

"Oh god... I had forgotten all about _that_," Blair stated as the thought occurred to her. "Chuck, I'm so sorry... I wish I could be there with you... give her a piece of my mind..."

"It is what it is, Blair," he casually told her. "None of us knew..."

"True..." she agreed as she listened to him. "So what does this mean? What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know," he confessed to her. "Part of me is so utterly and completely disgusted and the other part... is hopeful in knowing that she's at least open to getting to know me."

"You're conflicted," she clarified for him, stating the obvious.

"Pretty much and then there's the other thing..." he started.

"What other thing?" Blair inquired, unsure of what else there could be.

"Blair... are you okay?" he asked her directly. He needed to know everything was fine after their conversation the other night.

"I'll... I'll be alright," she informed him, avoiding the direct question and not giving any details whatsoever.

"That wasn't what I asked..." Chuck pressed her, not oblivious to her misdirection tactics. "Are _we_ okay? I know I was out of line the other night and then the morning after... you seemed like something was wrong," he called her out.

"Chuck... we're fine, however about the other night... I really don't want to talk about it right now – it's not why I called," she responded. "I want to talk about you and what happened tonight. I know it's a big deal to you."

"I appreciate your concern, Blair, but the way I see it, I only have two options – either pursue a mother-son relationship with her... or proceed to cut her out of my life and pretend this revelation never happened."

"Which are you leaning more towards?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well whatever you decide, you know I'll support it," Blair reminded him. "But just take some time to really think about it first though, Chuck, okay? Yes, what she did was gross beyond belief-"

"She did say she never intended for things with Nate to happen like they did... and when they did happen, she didn't figure I would ever know the truth so she didn't see the harm in continuing," he repeated Diana's words to her.

"Exactly, Chuck – it's a grey area. And one that's worth seriously thinking about. You don't want to pass up a chance at getting to know your mother simply because Nate's a cougar-loving manwhore," she continued.

"Yeah..." his voice trailed as he took in what she was saying.

"Listen Chuck, it's very late here and I have a busy day set for me," she began to tell him. "As much as I would love nothing more than to stay on the line with you all night, you know I have to get some rest."

"I know," he confirmed. "I love you though... and thanks for checking in on me."

"Of course, Chuck – I love you too," she spoke longingly. "Hopefully I'll be back soon," she told him, desperately wishing she could. She had to get away from the palace and was desperate for any excuse to come home. Even if it was only for a weekend.

"Goodnight, Blair," he wished her as he began retreating with the phone to his own room for the night to retire.

"Goodnight, Chuck," she spoke back to him.

Neither of them could wait for the day that they weren't worlds apart.

* * *

_AN: 2 chapters posted in just over a week?! Gasp! I know, right? Truth is, after finishing chapter 3 I sorta gotta on a writing kick for this one, dialogue and whatnot just flowing so I had to keep on with it. Don't worry though for those of you that follow my work - Chairytale hasn't been forgotten! In fact, I wanted to work on it, but this one suddenly took precedence. _

_And HUGE thanks to Mary (Scarlett2u) for reading over that scene in particular and providing feedback as it's probably one of the darkest ones I've written. _

_Next chapter continues Chuck's storyline with tweaks to it (obviously). Thanks to everyone that's continued to read/follow/favorite and review! I appreciate the feedback, both positive and negative (so long as it's actually constructive and helpful, giving reasoning for why you feel something is wrong - trolling attempts only provide me with free entertainment and laughs =D ). Until next time... xoxo!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh hey, how was your day?" Nate greeted Chuck as he walked into the penthouse later the next evening to see Chuck merely lounging on the couch with Monkey beside him. "Have you come to a decision about Diana yet?"

"I have decided... to delete certain disturbing images of my mother's past from my mind and... attempt a relationship with her," Chuck announced after having spent the majority of the day weighing on the issue.

"Well... before you two start bonding and having spa weekends together, maybe you should see this," Nate declared as he approached, handing Chuck his cell phone with an email pulled up for him to see. "Elizabeth Fisher e-mailed me this a few minutes ago – take a look at the at the date in the corner – it's right before you were born."

Chuck carefully looked over the email in front of him, noting Elizabeth's simple message of "I'm tired of all the lies. Hope this is the proof you need" as well as the image of her, clearly very pregnant.

"But Diana said Elizabeth couldn't get pregnant..." Chuck reminded Nate as he recall the conversation he had had with Diana last night.

"Well I guess she lied to you," Nate regretfully told him. "Jack probably put her up to it."

"Jack?" Chuck questioned, curious as to what Nate was getting to. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Turns out, he's the one funding Diana," Nate informed him immediately. "He could have paid her to tell you whatever you wanted to hear."

"And had her pretend that Elizabeth's donated blood was really hers..." Chuck concluded as he realized the possibility. "But if Elizabeth really is my mother then why would she deny being the donor?" he couldn't helping wondering. "Something still doesn't add up..."

"I don't know man, unless she's lying too?" Nate suggested, admitting that it did seem strange that no one was being truthful about where the donated blood had come from.

"Wait a second... let me see that email again," Chuck requested as Nate quickly handed his phone back over to him.

Looking at the photo once more, Chuck noticed a male arm caressing Elizabeth's baby bump. And on that arm, Chuck noticed, was a very familiar tattoo...

"Hang onto that for just a second – I'll be right back," he told Nate as he quickly got up from the couch and rushed into his bedroom, heading straight towards the back of his closet and pulling out a box of various photographs he had kept from over the years.

"You okay?" Nate asked as he watched Chuck reenter the room carrying a small box.

"The only thing Elizabeth and Diana seem to have in common is my Uncle Jack," Chuck declared as he sat back down on the couch, sitting the box of photos on the coffee table in front him and quickly thumbing through them, looking for one photo in specific. "Take a look at that photo Elizabeth sent you again," he urged his roommate.

"Okay...?" Nate replied as he did as he was told. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"The tattoo on the guy's arm," Chuck pointed out to him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So I know that tattoo," Chuck informed him as he paused, finally coming across the photo he had been seeking. "Check it out," he stated as he passed it over to Nate. "The man in that photo with Elizabeth is not my dad – it's Jack," he explained as he watched Nate look back and forth between the two photos, sure enough noting that the tattoo clearly visible on Jack's arm in the photo of the two of them on the beach was the exact same tattoo of the man in the picture with Elizabeth.

"Oh my god," Nate gasped as he realized Chuck was right.

"What if... all this subterfuge over my mother's identity was actually disguising the real question?" Chuck pondered as it all began to make sense.

"Which is...?" Nate pressed him to go on, wondering just what the real question was now.

"The question isn't who's my mom, but rather... who's my dad," Chuck clarified for him.

"What?!" Nate exclaimed, as he was beginning to come to the same conclusion Chuck had already arrived at.

"I think Uncle Jack... is actually my father," Chuck finally said it.

"Wow... so... now what?" Nate questioned, unsure as to where they go from here.

"Now... we need to find Jack and get him to confirm it," Chuck decided as he pulled out his phone to begin making the necessary calls.

"Well hey, if it's any help – I managed to swipe Diana's datebook," Nate revealed as he handed the red leather-bound book over to Chuck. "I haven't had a chance to look through it yet, but I'm sure there might be something in there that links her to Jack."

"How did you manage to get this?" Chuck curiously asked as he opened it up and began looking through it.

"Believe me, you'd rather not know, however... if that ex-employee Victor is soon in need of a job, hire him back, would ya?" Nate requested.

"My my, you have been busy today, Nathaniel, haven't you?" Chuck stated with his signature smirk.

* * *

After the dreaded daily "family" breakfast, Blair quickly retreated to her room in the suite she shared with Louis. Because of the upcoming annual Masquerade Ball this weekend, her husband returned from another so-called business trip late last night and made no haste in demanding that his needs be met by his wife as well as announcing at breakfast this morning that he would be sticking around for the remainder of the week. She decided right then and there that she had to get out of there, away from him.

"You will be strong," she firmly told herself. "You will not cry, you can do this," she breathed as she rushed around the room.

She had no sooner found her passport and concealed it in her bag along with her secret phone from Chuck when Louis entered, having followed after her.

"You know, dear... I was thinking, since I haven't been around much lately, perhaps I should accompany you into the city today? It would be a great photo opportunity for the press, don't you think?" he suggested from the doorway as he carefully watched her.

"I... I suppose that would be a good idea," she admitted as she spied her oversized sunglasses on the dresser and tossed them into her bag as well. "I was planning on leaving soon though – I tend to stake out my usual spot at the cafe mid-morning, I find it's not too crowded between the breakfast and lunch rushes," she told him with her best fake smile. Little did she reveal that she already had a plan formulating in her mind; his presence wouldn't make too much of a difference.

* * *

They had been sitting at the cafe for roughly a half hour or so, Louis casually sitting back and reading the day's news while Blair pretended to be completely captured by the book in her hand. After having smiled and posed multiple times for various paparazzi and adoring fans who strolled by, Blair decided it was time to make her move.

"Excuse me, I need to fresh up and use the ladies' room," she announced to Louis as she stood to her feet, keeping her bag closely tucked under her arm.

As expected, Louis motioned for one of their security detail to follow after her as she stepped back into the cafe. Fortunately, their detail today was all male so they couldn't follow her in. Having been to this particular cafe almost daily during her stay in Monaco, she of course already had her escape mapped out in her mind. Not wasting time, she got right to work, having locked the door behind her on her way into the washroom. Opening the window, she thanked her lucky stars that the cafe was only one floor and therefore an easy and safe climb out. She knew she had maybe 5 or 10 minutes tops before anyone would start wondering. Quickly, she slid her oversized sunglasses on and wrapped a scarf around her hair in what would have to do as a makeshift disguise before hurrying down the alley way to the first busy street she came upon, hailing the first taxi that stopped.

"The airport, please," she requested as she anxiously climbed into the car. "And here's an extra 50 if you can hurry with no questions asked," she added, causing the driver to nod and quickly get on their way.

As the cab weaved in and out of traffic, Blair pulled out her phone from Chuck and checked to see how soon the next flight out was. She could only hope she would be able to board the plane and have it take off before they realized what she had done.

* * *

Having bartered her way into 1st Class, Blair anxiously waited for the plane to take off as she sipped her complimentary glass of champagne. She had gotten extremely lucky that a flight heading to JFK was scheduled to leave shortly after she had arrived and because she only had the one bag with her, she was able to reach the gate right as they made the final boarding call. The captain had just made the announcement to turn off all cellular devices when she remembered to text Dorota from her secret Chuck phone, informing her to have a car ready and waiting for Clair Carlisle in 9 hours.

As soon as the seatbelt light was turned off, she quickly got up and rushed to the lavatory, needing to be alone. Locking the door, she sat on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest and allowed herself to freely cry and get it all out. When she was little and dreamed about becoming a real life princess someday, this hell she was now living was not what she had had in mind. While she knew Louis and his family would find her in a day or two and that she would be dealt with accordingly for pulling a stunt like this, she felt it was definitely worth it for a short few days of surrounding herself with those who actually cared about her. She needed Serena. She needed Nate. She needed Dorota. And most importantly, she needed Chuck.

* * *

Chuck had been pondering over the encrypted datebook all morning when Nate strolled into the room.

"Was that Diana?" he eagerly looked up and questioned his roommate.

"Yeah, looking for her book," he announced as he approached Chuck at the bar. "I played it clueless."

"Good, because if she's going to continue to lie to us and pretend to be my real mother I see no reason why we shouldn't return the favor," Chuck clued him in on the decision he had made.

"Well I think I bought us another day or two , but not much more... any progress on cracking the code?" Nate curiously asked.

"None whatesoever," Chuck regretfully informed him. "It's all just a jumble of numbers and letters..."

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Nate had to inquire.

"Some link to Jack," Chuck simply stated as he glanced down at the book once more.

"His secretary still hasn't heard from him?" Nate wondered in disbelief.

"Not in over a month... She thinks he found love in Phuket but I'm sure he's here," Chuck informed him. "And if he's my father like I think he is...the only way to get the truth is to find him."

"Yeah, well... unless you wanna watch A Beautiful Mind again I think we're going to have to hire a professional," Nate declared. "You know, maybe someone from the military or even a serial killer...?" he suggested, slightly joking. "It takes a special level of crazy to go that far to hide your secrets."

"Hm..." Chuck merely remarked, only to quietly chuckle to himself when a thought occurred to him. "I wouldn't exactly say crazy but... I think there might be someone who could help – I'll be back in a bit," he told Nate as he picked up the datebook and quickly began typing out a text on his cell phone while retreating to his room to get dressed.

_Not a 911, but could definitely use your help. Call me ASAP._

He had just sat his phone down and was about to walk into his closet to decide what to wear when his phone began to ring.

"Blair?" he greeted, although slightly surprised she had called so quickly considering he stated it wasn't an immediate emergency.

"What's up?" Blair immediately asked, wondering just what it was he needed her help with. "Is everything okay?" she wondered after a moment's pause with no response.

"Yeah, yeah... I... I just wasn't expecting you to call that fast," he explained as he paced around his room.

"I'm alone at the moment and have the time," she stated nonchalantly. "So, what's going on?"

"It's this datebook of Diana's Nate managed to swipe... it's written all in code and I desperately need some help cracking it," he explained to her. "I recall you being quite good at things like this..." he continued only to hear silence on her end. "Or at least you were..."

"No, no... It's been awhile, I'll admit, but... there's some tools we'll need to use with the datebook in order to crack it," she told him.

"Tools?" he curiously questioned, wondering just what she had in mind.

"Yes, there's ones we can use at my mother's," she elaborated. "Bring the book there and lemme know when you arrive, I can walk you through it," she instructed.

"Thanks Waldorf, I knew you'd be able to help," he spoke with a smile. "You know I love you."

"I love you too, Bass," she softly spoke in return, closing her eyes and letting his three simple words sink in. To think he had fought saying them for so long... "Now, hurry up and call me when you arrive – time is of the essence," she insisted as she pulled herself out of her nostalgic thoughts and hung up in an effort to get him moving. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Royals tracked her down, yet she was ecstatic that she would be reunited with Chuck so soon and anxiously anticipated the look of surprise on his face when she would greet him.

* * *

Within a half hour Chuck stepped off the elevator and into the Waldorf penthouse. Walking through the foyer, he listened for any signs of life as he pulled out his phone to let Blair know he was there. He heard some rustling upstairs but assumed it was probably just Dorota doing whatever it was she did daily when no one was around. Not wanting to frighten her in case she came downstairs, he took a seat in the living room in plain view.

_Here_.

He texted her as he sat back and waited for further instruction.

It had only been a second or two after he sent the text when he heard a door open upstairs and footsteps coming down the staircase. His jaw dropped when he saw that it was Blair herself coming down the stairs, walking towards him in a rather tight blue bondage dress like one Diana Payne would wear. He stood immediately to greet her and to confirm for himself that his eyes weren't deceiving him and that it really was her.

"My apologies, I would have been down here waiting to greet you the second you stepped off the elevator but for one, I had to make sure it was you that had arrived and not someone else..." her voice trailed as she paused, stepping off the last step. "And second, I needed to get into character – if you want to think like Diana Payne you need to become Diana Payne," she explained before switching gears. "Cheers! You're adorable..." she spoke in a rather convincing British accent, mimicking Diana as she approached Chuck who immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Regardless of whether we find Jack, I can't tell you how glad I am in this moment that Diana really isn't my mother," he commented as he held her tight, breathing in her signature scent that he had been missing for weeks as he gently kissed her left temple. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be attending some charity event at the palace with _him_ this weekend?" he asked with concern. He had been sure he read something about that in the paper just the other day.

"The Royal Masquerade Ball and yes, I'm supposed to be there..." she confirmed. "But... Chuck, I had to get away from them," she sighed as she dropped her embrace and took a small step back to look at him.

"Blair?" he suspiciously questioned, growing even more concerned as he tried his best to read her. He quickly noted that she definitely didn't seem like her usual self, that much was for sure.

"They don't know I'm here," she quickly blurted out. "At least... not yet, although-"

"What do you mean you had to 'get away'?" Chuck pressed her to clarify, needing to know just what was going on.

"Chuck..." Blair began only to pause. She had thought up a million excuses to tell him while she was on the plane, however she knew he'd see through every one of them. But she couldn't tell him the truth, at least not the full truth nor any specifics as she knew full well just what connections he had and just what he was capable of doing. She knew he would kill Louis if he found out, whether he would do it himself in a fit of unbridled rage or hire a hitman... that she was unsure of. "As I'm sure you can imagine, there's a lot of pressure being part of the Royal family-" she tried to tell him.

"Blair, I know when you're lying," he cut her off as he immediately noticed her tell where her eyes weren't matching what she was saying. "What I'm confused about is why you're attempting to lie to me," he called her out.

"Look, I don't want to get into it," she all but confirmed her lie. "I'm sure they've probably figured out by now that I'm gone and sooner or later Estee's probably going to show up looking for me so like I said on the phone – time is of the essence! Show me the book," she demanded, changing the subject back to why he was there in the first place. "If anyone asks, I'm in town to help my mother with planning an upcoming show."

Disappointed, he handed the datebook over to her with a sigh as he proceeded to follow her over to the couch.

"Well..." she declared as she began to flip through it. "It's not classic Caesar... I can tell that just by looking at it..." she remarked as she continued to look at the encrypted numbers and letters. After a moment of looking it over, she reached for an object on the table and began fiddling with it.

"What is that?" he curiously wondered as he watched her work.

"What this?" Blair questioned as she turned to address him, holding the object up for him to get a better look. "This is just my Cipher Slide – you don't have one?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Can't say that I do," Chuck answered with a slight smile, loving the fact that not only was he right about calling in her expertise at cracking the code, but that she was there to partner with him on this in person.

"There was a brief period in the third grade where I suspected my mother was reading my diary and measures had to be taken..." she continued as she went back to work. "But this... is a Vigenere code," she stated as she came to a conclusion. "It's not unbreakable, however... it will take a little time... especially without software..." she spoke, looking back up at him with a slight smile of her own. She knew neither of them would mind.

"A little time, yes... I suppose we could spare it...," he spoke as he leaned ever so closer to her, his breath hot on her skin, his lips lingering just next to hers. "However, we don't have a lot of time," he stated ever so gently, breaking their gaze and reminding her of the their task at hand.

"Yes, well.. maybe... maybe she used something simpler for dates and times?" Blair suggested, turning her attention back to the datebook as she thought. "Let me look here at the calendar... a ha! Chuck, look – there!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a square on the page.

"What?" Chuck anxiously asked as he scooted as close as he could next to her to get a better look.

"On the first Saturday of every month at 9pm there's an appointment made up of... 14, 15 letters... and they're each different but... if we can crack those, we can figure out the rest," she grinned, knowing that she was onto something. "And look – this month's appointment is tonight," she eagerly pointed out to him.

"Nate was dating Diana during some of those Saturdays..." Chuck recalled as he flipped through the pages in her lap.

"Maybe we can jog his weed-addled mind into remembering something?" she suggested as she placed her hand over his that was continuing to flip through the book.

"It's worth a shot," he remarked as he turned to face her, only for moments later to close the mere inches between their lips. "God, I love you," he breathed between passionate, hungry kisses as he reached to run his fingers through her hair.

Despite knowing she shouldn't be, Blair realized her body was completely caught off guard by his sudden passion and was hesitant to respond how she normally would to his touch.

_It's okay, _she fervently tried to tell herself. _It's Chuck... you love him... you can trust him... you want this with him... _she reminded herself as she tried her best to return his kisses just as passionately, briefly allowing herself to try and relax and lose herself with him as she wrapped her arms around him, taking in the well-known smell of his natural musk, the touch of his hair against her fingertips, the taste of familiar scotch on his breath... that was until she felt a hand carefully brush against the skin of her inner thigh and start sliding up under her skirt. She immediately froze at that, pulling back almost immediately.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Chuck gasped as he caught his breath, confused by her sudden reaction.

"I... uh..." she struggled for words as she tried to make sense of what just happened herself. "We should get going – there'll be time for... more later," she told him, hoping that maybe being around him again a bit longer would help her subconscious relax. "Any idea where Nate is?"

"When I left he was still at home," Chuck admitted as he sat back, rubbing the back of his head as he carefully watched her retrieve her coat, still trying to get a read on just what was going on with her. She hadn't pulled away from him like that in years.

"Okay, then let's start there," she declared as she tossed his phone to him. "Call Arthur and tell him to meet us at the service entrance – C'mon, Chuck!" she insisted as she motioned for him to get up and follow her towards the kitchen.

* * *

If he hadn't been suspicious that something was up just from talking to her over the phone, he was definitely aware now all due to her behavior that something was really not right. They had rode most of the way over to The Empire in silence. Although they sat together on the back bench, it was as if they were apart as Blair spent most of the time watching out the window, looking out at the city she so desperately missed as Chuck sat back and watched her, studying the woman he so desperately missed, trying his best to figure the piece to the puzzle that he was clearly missing.

"Blair," he called to her, deciding now was as good a time as any to try and get it out of her.

"Hm?" she responded, her gaze never breaking from the window.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he started, hoping to get her attention.

"Of course I do, Chuck," she replied as she finally turned her attention away from the window and towards him. "And you know I love you too – just as much, if not more."

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?" he spoke to her as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"Chuck..." she sighed as she knew what exactly what he was trying to do.

"Anything," he spoke again, leaning closer towards her, looking her dead in the eye as he gave her hand a tight squeeze in confirmation. He waited a minute before continuing to let the sincerity of his words sink in for her. "What's been going on?" he gently demanded to know as he leaned back just slightly to give her a little bit of space, loosening his grip on her hand.

"Chuck..." she sighed once more as she closed her eyes and sat back in her seat, bringing her free hand to her forehead, running her fingers back through her hair as she tried to think of what to tell him.

"The truth, Blair," he firmly requested, only to gently plead with her. "Please?"

"The truth..." she started, only to pause again. "The truth is I can't tell you the truth because it's for your own good," she calmly confessed, hoping that maybe that would be a good enough answer for him for now, despite knowing otherwise. "I know what you would do if I told you..." her voice trailed.

"What's so bad that you can't tell me?" he couldn't help but wonder, hating the fact that she flat out admitted that she was keeping something from him. Something that he could help with if she would only let him yet for whatever reason, she wasn't.

"Chuck, I love you – I do, you know that," she assured him as she slid her hand out of his and took his hand in hers instead, reaching over with her free hand to place it sweetly against his cheek. "But please – for both our sake's - believe me when I say I'll be fine and that I'm handling it. It's in both of our best interests that you don't get involved," she tried to explain to him. Knowing what he'd ensure was done to Louis, he would be the prime suspect as well as herself if something were to happen and she just couldn't risk that happening. Things were hard enough as they were now with their current situation, she couldn't imagine how much worse they would be if the Royal family had Chuck behind bars or worse. "Looks like we're here," she announced as she noticed the limo slowing to a stop in the alley just behind The Empire, near the back entrance.

Chuck sighed in frustration as she turned and proceeded to exit the vehicle.

* * *

"Too bad – Chuck has it," Chuck heard Nate speak to someone as him and Blair stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse.

"However... due to Blair's powers of observation... it looks like I may have gotten us a lead," he spoke up as he rounded the corner and entered the living room with Blair to see Nate sitting on the couch with Lola while Serena stood just in front of him.

"Blair?!" Serena gasped in surprise as Nate spoke her name also.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were visiting! What you brings you to town?" Serena immediately bombarded her with questions as she excitedly gave her best friend a hug.

"You knew Blair was in town?" Nate questioned Chuck curiously.

"Not until she surprised me when I stopped by her mother's," Chuck admitted as he watched Blair make her rounds with their best friends.

"It's a complicated story and if anyone asks, I'm here helping my mother make plans for an upcoming show, but in the meantime... I'm all yours," she happily declared as she took a seat. "Regarding this datebook of Diana's though, while I may know how to crack the code, unfortunately the entire clue trail hangs by the flimsiest of threads – Nate's long-term memory."

"Huh?" Nate spoke, unsure as to what that was supposed to mean and whether or not it was an insult.

"At 9pm on the first Saturday of every month Diana has had something going on," Blair began to explain.

"And some of those Saturdays were during the time that you were dating her, Nathaniel," Chuck added as he took a seat on the couch next to Blair. "You must remember something that Diana was doing that was unusual on those Saturdays."

"Besides you of course," Blair couldn't help stating the obvious.

"Guys! I'm looking!" Nate exclaimed as he had already begun to scroll back through the calendar on his phone, trying to think of something but coming up blank.

"Gym. Gym. Bangs trimmed. Gym," Lola joked as she leaned over to peek at Nate's phone.

"Oh ha ha ha," Nate snapped, not too pleased with the sudden jabs both Lola and Blair had made towards him. "Look, Diana and I barely spent any time outside the office – we never really went on any real dates... we were just working and... you know..."

"Oookay I think that's my excuse to go..." Serena stated, growing slightly uncomfortable as she made her way to towards the exit. "I promise I'll keep searching til I find that little black key to Diana's book."

"Nate..." Blair called to him, regaining his attention. "We have tried this the easy way..." she stated as she reached over and into her bag that was sitting on the floor next to the couch only to slightly panic when the object she went to reach for inside it was not in there. "Chuck, we didn't leave the book at my mother's did we?" she asked him as she frantically began digging through her bag.

"No, I'm positive we put it in your bag," he assured her as he too leaned over and tried to help her.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed as it became more and more real that the book was not in her bag. Just as she thought she was going crazy, the elevator dinged and then it occurred to her. "Serena!" she yelled out as she sprang to her feet, running after her best friend with Chuck and Nate on her heels following while Lola ran ahead of her, stopping the elevator with Serena and the datebook in her hand from leaving just in time.

"S! I can't believe you'd go behind our backs like that!" she shrieked at her best friend as Chuck and Nate both grabbed her by the arms and led her back into the penthouse.

"Why are you protecting Diana?" Nate demanded to know. They all felt betrayed by Serena in that moment.

"Diana told me that if I got her book back then she would give me Gossip Girl's real phone number," Serena tried to plead her case. "I finally have a chance to see who she really is and that's more important to me than helping Nate kick Diana out of The Spectator!"

"More important than me trying to find my father?" Chuck inquired as he finally addressed her.

"What?" Serena questioned, growing exasperated and trying to keep up.

"Diana lied to me – she's not my mother," Chuck clued her in. "I think she's covering for my father... that is, my real father – Jack."

"Look, Chuck I'm... I'm so sorry – I didn't know!" Serena cried, a little bit ashamed now that she knew what their real motivation was behind stealing Diana's datebook.

"This book is the only chance I have of tracking Jack down," Chuck continued.

"Well... what can I do?" Serena sincerely offered, wanting to make things right.

"Be with us, not against us," Blair pipped up from behind her.

"You have me, 100 percent," Serena assured them as she handed the datebook back to Blair.

"Great, now let's get rid of this bitch once and for all," Blair declared as she sat down once more and began to formulate a fool-proof plan.

* * *

"She's late, maybe we should just call," Chuck stated as he paced back and forth in the penthouse living room, growing impatient.

"Maybe Diana missed her appointment?" Serena offered off as she sat with Nate on one of the couches.

"Or... maybe Lola couldn't bribe the girl she knows at the spa?" Nate added.

"You guys should just trust me and stop dithering... and Chuck, quit pacing – it's annoying," Blair demanded as she tried to get them all to relax and just wait. "I sent in a seasoned professional," she reminded them. Chuck had no sooner sat down beside her, reclining into her arms when her phone chimed. "Annnnnd she's in," she announced as she read a text from Dorota on her phone.

"First, I do exfoliation with Japanese sea-salt body scrub," they all heard Dorota speak over the phone as Blair placed it on speaker.

"Excellent choice," Chuck couldn't help remarking as they all listened in.

"Then wild mint foot rub," Dorota continued.

"I still don't know how she's going to massage the code out of her," Nate quipped as he sat there impatiently.

"Watch and learn Archibald," Blair sassed back as she relaxed, knowing everything would work out.

"Mmm, it's been so long since my last massage," they heard Diana speak.

"I know..." Dorota played along. "Why you miss last appointment?" she pried.

"What? I didn't!" Diana insisted immediately.

"My boss want to charge you – spa have very strict cancellation policy," Dorota went on.

"But I didn't book a session," Diana protested. "Unless my assistant did... what day was it? Ow!"

"First Saturday last month," Dorota stated as they could hear some roughness going on on her end.

"I wasn't even in the country that weekend," Diana declared without hesitation. "Not that it's any business of yours but I was actually in Europe."

"England...? Italy...?" Dorota inquired, beginning to dig harder into Diana trying to force an answer from her. "France?!"

"Portugal!" Diana cried in pain as Dorota's elbow went a bit too deep for comfort.

"What do we know about Portugal?" Blair asked aloud, hoping one of them would come up with something useful.

"They speak Portuguese?" Serena suggested.

"They play pretty good football," Nate stated.

"They don't," Chuck interjected, having to disagree with Nate on that one.

"Hey, who was that tutor you had in like the sixth grade?" Nate questioned as a thought occurred to him.

"Mariana Costa – she was from Lisbon," Chuck immediately recalled. "I spent our lessons trying to get under her saia... needless to say, I succeeded."

"As much as we would all love to hear about your illegal rendezvous with your tutors... what if all these letters are just different international phone numbers?" Blair offered up as the idea came to her. "The code for that night was K-L-L."

"Which is 5-5-5 on the keypad," Nate stated as he looked at his phone. "And we all know from watching movies that that's fake."

"And you run a newspaper?" Blair mocked. "If she had been using a numeric key..." she went on as she pulled out her Cipher slide. "It could be decoded as 0-0-1 then 3-5-1."

"That's the country code for Portugal," Chuck quickly blurted out.

"Oh my god! Chuck! We did it!" Blair excitedly exclaimed, unable to contain her surprise.

"Some childhood memories never fade," Chuck sheepishly declared as he too couldn't believe they had done it and so quickly at that.

"I can't believe it..." Serena gasped as she just witnessed Chuck and Blair work together. "I can't believe you two cracked the code that fast!"

"Neither can I," Chuck admitted as he leaned over and passionately kissed Blair on the lips in celebration. Reflexes kicked in and Blair couldn't help but return his kiss just as excitedly for a moment before remembering she still had Dorota on the line, torturing Diana.

"Got it! Thanks Dorota!" Blair spoke into her phone as she quickly hung up on Dorota, quite pleased with their work and eager to figure out what the code for tonight was. Using her Cipher slide once more, she quickly got back to work. "Now... if I'm right – and we all know I am – then... this is tonight's number," she announced as she flashed around a number she had just written down a piece of scratch paper.

"Yeah but who does it call?" Serena suspiciously wondered.

"There's only one way to find out," Chuck pointed out as Blair took his phone and began to dial, quickly handing it back to him as soon as it started ringing.

"How can I help you?" a female voice answered.

"Yes, I'm... interested in the uh, event going on tonight," Chuck hesitantly spoke, hoping his intuition was correct.

"Yes, how many?" the voice requested, prompting both Blair and Nate to put their hands up indicating they were going with.

"Three," Chuck confirmed as he spoke into his phone.

"Three it is – will we need to send a car?"

"No, the address will be fine," Chuck informed the woman.

"The Vardin House in Briarcliff Manor. See you at 9 o'clock," the woman stated before promptly hanging up.

"Does anybody have any idea what we're about to get ourselves into?" Blair nervously asked as she looked around at them.

"Not a clue, but hopefully Jack will be there," Chuck confidently spoke as he reached for her hand in assurance. Whatever happened tonight, he would make absolute sure that nothing happened to her.

"Yeah and maybe someone who can tell us who Diana Payne really is," Nate firmly added, eager to get the bottom of this once and for all. "I'm gonna have Arthur pull the car around," he announced as he stood to his feet.

"Tell him to meet us in the alley – I can't be seen," Blair called after him, making sure she was covered.

"Wait, what about Diana's book?" Serena had to ask. "This is my only chance to find out who Gossip Girl really is..."

"I already made a copy," Chuck informed them as he went to retrieve it.

"Well I don't know why you're suddenly so interested in that sad little shut-in but here you go," Blair stated as she handed the datebook over to Serena. "We don't need it anymore."

"Thank you," Serena sincerely told her as she accepted the book. "B... why are you really in town? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she couldn't help questioning.

"S... it was really last minute and spur of the moment... and like I said, it's complicated-" Blair started.

"Is everything okay?" Serena pressed her, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Chuck's been really worried about you lately..."

"I know, S, and... this stays between you and me, okay?" Blair requested as she led her best friend further into the room.

"Of course – when it comes to the Royals, I'm 100 percent on your side," Serena attempted to assure her.

"Well oddly enough, Chuck's right as usual," Blair quietly confessed.

"B? How so? What's been going on?" Serena inquired, growing concerned.

"I really would rather not get into the details... frankly, I'd rather not talk about it at all-"

"Is it Louis? Is it something he's done? To you?" Serena began to panic as various scenarios raced through her mind.

"S, calm down and shhh!" Blair insisted as she quickly looked around to make sure that Chuck and Nate weren't nearby. "Yes, to all-"

"Oh my god! B! If Louis ever hurt you, you know Chuck would go after him!" Serena sputtered just as Chuck began to walk back into the room.

"Serena, shhh!" Blair hissed as she tried to cover Serena's mouth with her hand without Chuck noticing. Fortunately he was distracted by his copy of the datebook at the moment. "Which is exactly why Chuck can't know! Understand?"

"Mmhm," Serena muttered from underneath Blair's hand still covering her mouth.

"Understand what?" Chuck questioned as he approached them.

"Understand... that whatever happens tonight, we're all in this together," Blair quickly thought up.

"Let's get going," Nate declared as he returned. "Arthur's pulling the car around back, he should be there by the time we get downstairs. Serena you coming with?"

"No, I need to get this datebook back to Diana before she begins to suspect me going double-agent," Serena reminded them as she followed them onto the elevator but hit the ground floor button inside.

"Right, well... good luck, S," Blair told her as she gave her hug goodbye. "Not a word," she whispered in her ear as she hugged her tightly. "Not. A. Word." She hoped and prayed that this was one time that Serena would actually understand the seriousness of what could happen lest she not be able to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Blair, Chuck and Nate carefully made their way through the main hallway of The Vardin House later that evening as they maneuvered around a never ending sea of beautiful, near naked women in skimpy lingerie, some of them engaged in various sexual activity with businessmen and other women. As Nate and Chuck couldn't help themselves from looking, Blair felt a little insecure as she watched the women all around them. Almost as if he sensed her discomfort, she felt Chuck slide a protective yet comforting arm around her waist as they moved along.

"So... this was not what I was expecting at all," Nate stated as they finally came to the end of the hall, stopping in one of the many lounges.

"Nate... this is a sex club," Blair pointed out to him, not quite sure exactly what else he would have expected.

"Actually, it's more of a roving brothel," Chuck corrected her. "My father... er, well, Bart, belonged to it," he explained as they walked along.

"Ahhhh, right... senior year..." Nate recalled the time after Bart's death when Chuck had mistakenly been invited to one. "That's how you knew the lockbox code!"

"Jack's here, I know it – we just have to find him," Chuck reminded them as he looked around the room, bringing Nate's focus back to their mission.

"How can you be so sure?" Blair couldn't help wondering. Sure, it was the type of place Jack would frequent, but as far as they knew, no one knew where Jack was.

"Because it's the perfect place for a degenerate like him to hide in," Chuck simply answered. "It's also the kind of event he wouldn't miss for the world."

"I wouldn't blame him," Nate agreed as he continued to take in the view of all the beauties around him. Very few women he had been with before could compare to them. "But what on earth does this have to do with Diana?"

"Find out and I'll bet you'll have her out of The Spectator by sunrise," Chuck smirked as they both knew something like this could destroy her professional reputation.

"Hi, I'm Josephine," a tall, leggy brunette in skimpy white lingerie introduced herself to them as she walked up to Chuck and linked her arm through his. "You look like you could use a friend," she smiled at him.

"He has a friend," Blair bitchily declared as she stepped forward, wedging her way in between Chuck and the escort. Chuck tried his best to contain his amusement. He loved it when Blair got jealous. Nate had to look the other way as he stifled a laugh of his own at the situation.

"Hey, aren't you that new Princess of-" the woman started as she got a good look at Blair.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that all the time," Blair cut her off, not wanting to draw attention to that minor detail.

"Well then, how about I show you the bedrooms? Both of you, yes?" Josephine inquired at once.

"Yes, let's take a look around," Chuck confirmed as he motioned for Josephine to lead the way, letting Blair go ahead of him. He could only shake his head as he passed Nate on the way who also shook his own head in disbelief as he smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have loved that last room – especially the canopy bed," Josephine apologized before further explaining as she continued to lead Chuck and Blair throughout the house. "You look like the type that likes a royal theme."

"Been there, done that... not anymore," Blair quickly stated as Chuck once again hid his amusement. He was beginning to wonder why they had never engaged in this type of outing together before.

"Maybe perhaps we ought to extend our search to beyond just bedrooms," he suggested as they had already seen most of the bedrooms in the house and still no sign of Jack.

"Ooh yes – any dark, small space will do," Blair added as she realized what Chuck was getting at. "Closet... attic... the wine cellar..."

"We might not have time to see the whole house-" Josephine started to speak.

"The whole house?!" Blair excitedly exclaimed as she cut her off. "We'd love to! Every room – even the occupied ones!"

"She likes to watch," Chuck informed their guide with a grin, pleased to see Blair was acting like her old self again as he took off following in the direction she was headed.

"Right... well... up ahead there is the dumbwaiter," Josephine announced as Blair stopped upon arriving at it.

"A dumbwaiter you say?" Blair inquired with a raised eyebrow, turning towards Chuck to see his reaction.

"That would be something new..." he commented as he had to admit, that was one place he believed neither of them had done it in before.

"Feel free to check it out," Josephine suggested as she motioned for them to go on in. "I'll give you two a few minutes to see for yourselves and decide," she stated as Blair curiously peeked in. It was small and dark, very private, yet just enough room for two of them.

"After you," Chuck instructed as he let her lead them into the small space.

Unlike a traditional dumbwaiter, Blair noted that this one was large enough to wheel a cart into.

She had just turned around to see if there was enough room for both of them to fit inside when she felt one of his arms around her waist while the was wrapped tightly around her back. While space inside there was tight, she felt herself completely pressed up against him as his lips passionately crashed against hers.

She tried her best to let her natural instinct and reflexes take over, completely forgetting about what had happened when they tried earlier. Wrapping an arm around him, she held on tightly, running the fingers of her other hand through his hair as his lips worked their way down her neck, to the spot on her nape that drove them both crazy. She couldn't help but throw her head back in ecstasy and arch her back in his arms as he covered every inch of bare skin his lips could reach, now working down to her collarbone. When she was forced to be with Louis, it was always about him and his needs. He no longer worshiped her body in this way like Chuck always still did.

"I love you," she heard him breath huskily as his lips began hungrily trailing kisses up along her jawline once more.

"I love you," she gasped between breaths. She had missed the sense of actually feeling truly wanted in this way.

_This is different,_ she told herself as she wrapped a leg around Chuck, her lips connecting with his once again. _You need this,_ she reminded herself as she felt herself backed against the wall, his hardened member straining between them.

Pushing his jacket down his shoulders, she thought she had herself fully convinced that everything was going to be alright this time, especially after his hand moved from her waist to her thigh and she didn't freeze or flinch or pull away... she felt the heat and electricity from his touch, the smell of his scent engulfing her senses. Every last bit of her was longing for him, anxiously anticipating the feeling of once more becoming one with him. Being whole again. Feeling loved in a way that only he could make her feel.

But then it happened.

His hand had ever so subtly began to make its way up her thigh and under her skirt, his fingers delicately finding the lace edge of her La Perlas and attempting to slide them down when suddenly she froze in his arms, finding herself unable to continue. Fortunately he hadn't realized it immediately.

"Chuck," she spoke to him, his lips still hungrily feasting on her exposed skin. "Chuck, stop!" she called to him once more, demanding his attention.

"What?" he panted, catching his breath as he continued to trail kisses along her.

"Just stop – this isn't going to work," she told him as she reached down and gently yet forcefully removed his hand from under her skirt.

"What do you mean it's not going to work? We don't need that much space..." Chuck muttered as he worked his way along the side of her neck once more.

Trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament without raising too many red flags that something wasn't right, it was then that an idea occurred to her – while her body was having a hard time allowing him to please her, there was no reason she couldn't still find a way to please him. She paused just a moment longer before passionately locking lips with him once more.

_This has to work... and at the very least, it will satisfy him for now, distracting him from realizing there's an issue and buying yourself some more time to figure out how to deal with it_, she told herself as her hands quickly began to work on his belt buckle, opening his trousers just enough to free him.

"God, Blair..." he groaned in anticipation against her neck as one of her hands quickly began stroking him back and forth between them. "It's been so long..." She felt his arms snake down around her once more, firmly grabbing onto her derriere, ready to lift her onto him when she immediately stopped him.

"Nuh uh," she warned as she pushed his hands back up towards her waist, causing him to pull back just enough to face her with a confused look. But before he could question just what was going on with her, he felt her hands forcefully pushing him backwards by the shoulders and up against the opposite wall. With a devilish smirk of her own, she gave him another passionate kiss which he eagerly attempted to return, only for her to pull away a moment later.

Seductively biting her lower lip, she pulled back to give herself just enough space as she slowly began to lower herself to her knees in front of him.

Chuck looked down at her, gently cradling the side of her face in his hand as they gazed into each others eyes, making a silent exchange as they never broke eye contact. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he felt her warm mouth and soft lips around his cock, taking him in as deep as she could before pulling back to the tip and taking him in fully once more, working to a slow, but pleasurable steady pace. They both knew it had been too long since their last private encounter together, should she go too fast it would be over quicker than it had started and Chuck definitely wanted to savor this moment.

"Fuck..." he moaned as he relaxed, the back of his head resting up against the wall behind him. "God you're amazing, Blair..." he breathed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He almost lost it when he felt her dainty hand stroking his shaft back and forth as her mouth pulled back just enough to focus solely on the tip. "Slow down," he panted a moment later, not quite sure if that was even possible but knowing he was increasingly close to coming. When he felt her begin to swirl her tongue around his head, it was then that he lost it, his sweet release almost immediate.

After taking a second to catch his breath and return to reality, he quickly helped her back up, fully capturing her mouth in his, tasting the remainder of his seed on her lips.

_God, I love her_, he said to himself as he continued to passionately kiss her. No matter what, he never grew tired of her.

He was just about to work his way down to return the favor when she stopped him once more.

"Chuck, no..." she mournfully sighed yet also having been rendered breathless by his kisses. She was pleased to know he still wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but also frustrated beyond belief with herself.

"No?" he looked up at her, once again puzzled.

"It's... it's alright," she stuttered, hoping he wouldn't continue to question her.

"Are you sure?" he sincerely asked, sensing something was off.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured as his lips had returned once more to her neck. "We should probably stay on task," she reminded him, desperately trying to fight back tears of frustration without him noticing. "Remember, we're here to find Jack?"

"Right..." Chuck spoke with a clear hint of disappointment in his voice. "But Blair, do me a favor and never mention Jack again when we've just been intimate?"

"Of course," she stated with a smirk, knowing that her past encounter with Jack was a sore topic that they avoided talking about whenever possible. She had to admit though, sleeping with Jack, while in love with Chuck, despite it being for a good cause, was definitely not one of her finer moments nor one of her better ideas when it came to getting what she wanted, even if she had gotten her way in the end.

"Not gonna work?" Josephine inquired the moment they both stepped out.

"It had potential," Blair casually admitted. "Although a little cramped..."

"B!" a familiar voice called out behind them.

"S?" Blair questioned as she turned around to see Serena standing there, dressed like one of the waitresses. "What are you doing here?" she nervously wondered.

"Looking for Gossip Girl but it's a long story," Serena quickly explained. "Did... did you two find Jack?"

"Not yet," Blair sighed, disappointed. Not only did they not find Jack, but she was still finding it hard to be intimate with Chuck like how she wanted to be. And needed to be.

"Okay, well be careful – Nate, Lola and I just saw Diana downstairs," Serena informed them both. "If she sees you and Chuck... well, you know she'll sell the story to the highest bidder just to make a buck."

"I'll deal with Diana," Blair decided. There was no way she was going to let that lying bitch profit off of her. "You two go on without me, okay?" she suggested. Splitting up just might be a better option at this point, not to mention she couldn't bear the thought of striking out with Chuck three times in one day. "I'll make sure Diana doesn't find out you're here," she assured Chuck.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own?" Chuck questioned, a bit surprised as she seemed a bit uncomfortable when they had first arrived.

"I'll be fine," she told. "And besides, this way, we can cover more ground – I'll text you if I find him before you do."

* * *

They had no sooner split up when people were being pushed and escorted past her, someone announcing that the party was over and that the police were on their way. Knowing they were running out of time, Blair quickly scanned the hallway she was standing in for any doors that weren't open. Spotting one, she marched right up to it.

"Diana are you..." she started as she pushed the door open, only to immediately stop dead in her heels. "Oh my god..." she uttered in absolute shock as she stared at the person standing before her. It was someone she knew, but definitely not Diana and not someone she ever would have thought to see again. "No... no it can't be!" she exclaimed in horror as she thought she was seeing a ghost. The man in front of her remained silent as she felt another man, security she guessed, grab her and pull her out of the room as she tried to struggle against him. "How is this possible!? You were dead! We buried you!"

* * *

"Jack," Chuck spoke as he entered a bedroom that he noticed people weren't being escorted out of and down the hall, coming face to face with his uncle.

"Hello, Chuck," Jack spoke, greeting him almost as if he were expecting him. "Look, I'd love to chat, but right now I'm waiting here for something very important," he stated as he began to walk past his nephew.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers," Chuck responded, putting an arm out, blocking Jack from his only exit.

"Unfortunately it's fairly time-sensitive so... if you could please get out of the way, nephew," Jack ordered as he once again tried to move past Chuck, only to be blocked a second time.

"Diana Payne isn't my mother," Chuck announced, getting straight to the point.

"Sure she is," Jack replied in a hurry.

"Admit it – you're the one who's been behind the lies all these years," Chuck demanded.

"Why do you have to be so melodramatic about everything?" Jack scoffed.

"Tell the truth, Jack. For once in your life," Chuck pleaded with him. "It's time," he began as he pulled out a printed copy of the email Elizabeth had sent Nate the night before. "That's your arm around Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"That photo's 20 year old... it could be anyone," Jack immediately pointed out.

"It's your tattoo – don't try and tell me otherwise," Chuck called him out. "You were sleeping with Elizabeth, weren't you?"

"I've slept with sooo many Elizabeths over the years...she could be one," Jack spoke with a slight laugh as he tried to avoid the question he knew was coming.

"Are you my father?" Chuck cut the chase. "Answer me, Jack!"

"Are you sure you really wanna know?" Jack toyed with him.

"You! Let's go!" A security guard called out upon spotting Chuck still there.

"Just a minute," Chuck demanded as he motioned for the man to back off.

"I said let's go!" the guard ordered as he ignored Chuck's request and grabbed him by the arm.

"Get him outta here!" Jack called after them both as he watched Chuck being hauled away out of the room and down the hall.

Chuck was just being led down the stairs and out the back when Jack saw another guard leading none other than Blair out of a room across the hall. The second she laid eyes on Jack, she broke away from the guard and came rushing towards him.

"What just happened?!" she snapped at him. "Did you tell him?" she demanded to know, having caught a glimpse of Chuck on his way down.

"Tell him what?" Jack inquired, curious as to just what Blair was inferring and what exactly she knew or thought she knew.

"What you're really hiding here," she called him out. "Or rather should I say who?"

"Uh... give us a moment?" Jack requested to security as he motioned for Blair to follow him into the room. "What exactly do you know?" he demanded from her as he closed the doors behind them.

"I know I just saw Bart Bass, alive and well when he's supposed to be buried six-feet under!" Blair quipped at him, growing impatient and tired of being treated like someone of low intelligence.

"Look Blair, whatever you saw or think you saw... you cannot tell Chuck!" he hastily told her.

"Of course I'm going to tell him! He has a right to know!" Blair shot back. It was absurd for Jack to think she would do otherwise."And there's nothing you can do that will make me change my mind!"

"This isn't about me!" Jack snapped. "Do you realize how many people will get hurt if this gets out?" he questioned her, knowing she had no idea to what extent how deep things went here. "You need to go and make sure he does too – you've both already complicated things enough just by being here! This whole thing was supposed to go off without a hitch and you better hope it still does, otherwise you can bet it'll be a long while before you step off your tiny kingdom again!" he threatened as he proceeded to exit the room, leaving her there to ponder what choice to make.

* * *

"There you are," Chuck declared as he turned around upon hearing her cell phone ring from behind him, causing him to promptly put his away. "I can't find Nate – I'm assuming he already left with Lola... have you seen Serena?"

"No, I haven't," Blair spoke, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked her, taking her hand in his.

"Nothing," Blair sighed, unsure of whether or not she should tell him, Jack's words replaying in her mind. "I... I'm sorry."

"You look like you just found out Jack Bass is your father," Chuck joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Chuck, can we please just go?" she requested, not knowing what to do in this situation. "Please?"

"Blair... after everything we've been through... everything we're going through... there's no room for secrets, nor should there be," he urged her. "Please, just tell me what's wrong," he nearly begged. "Whatever it is... I don't care, it's just you and me here... just tell me."

"This... this time it's something different," she confessed as she made up her mind. "Chuck, I think... once everyone is gone and it's quiet... you need to go back into that house."

"Alright," he agreed after a moment of looking at the house over her shoulder and then back at her. "Come with me?" he requested, holding out a hand to her, waiting for her to take it and not entirely sure if this was something he should do alone.

"Of course," she answered, placing her hand in his without a doubt, allowing him to lead her back across the yard, towards the walkway.

They hadn't gotten too far though when an an all too familiar French accent called out towards them as they made their way towards the manor.

"Estee?" Blair answered, a bit surprised to see her official Royal Minder there of all places. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Estee snapped at her immediately. "A Royal Princess, at a high class brothel? Princess Sophie would throw a fit if she knew... and then the press... they would have a field day! Did anyone see you?"

"Hell if I know, I'm sure there were security cameras," Blair quipped, growing ever more impatient as they were in a hurry. "Look, if you're so concerned, why don't you go back in the house and pay off whoever for the footage, alright? How did you even find me here?"

"You may have disabled the GPS on your phone, however the "Spotted" map on Gossip Girl is still up and running. Really wasn't too hard once I remembered it... your in-laws have been worried sick about you all day," Estee informed her as she trailed along behind them.

"Somehow I doubt worried is how they felt..." Blair muttered as they picked up the pace once they reached the sidewalk.

"Why are you going back in – you can't be seen in a place like this, Blair!" Estee urgently declared. "And especially not with him!"

"Look!" Blair snapped, turning to finally face her Royal pain in the ass. "Right now, I really couldn't care less – some things are more important than whatever you or the press or anyone else blindly assumes I do in my spare time. Like I said, if you're so concerned – go fetch the security tapes yourself! I'm in the middle of something I don't think you could possibly comprehend! Now, if you don't mind... Chuck, it's this way," she informed him they entered the main hall and she began to led him towards the small staircase and up to the room where she had stumbled upon... him.

"Blair, I thought I had told you-" Jack quickly started in on her as he approached to close the doors in her face once more. However he was too late.

"Father...?" Chuck spoke, the words barely managing to come out of his mouth when he saw the image of a man he hadn't seen in years standing just several feet away.

"Oh my god..." Bart responded as he turned and looked towards the doorway, just as surprised to see his son standing there before him. "Hello, son."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: You may want to go back and reread the dumbwaiter scene in the last chapter if you haven't already and read the chapter within the first few days it was posted – an idea for a small bit o'smut occurred to me after I had already posted it and upon reviewer Direk's request for more fluff, I realized I have been making you guys suffer Blair and Chuck's sexual frustration along with them these last few chapters and for being a rated M fic, it has had a lack of smut lately. So... I decided to go back and edit the scene a tad to reflect the idea I had and give you guys a little bit of a treat! So go back, reread that scene if you'd like, and come back here and enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

Chuck could feel Blair's head growing heavy against his shoulder as they sat there at the table across from his father. The sun was already starting to rise yet he still had so many questions to ask. It had been a long night though. He realized that he should have had Arthur take her home. As he looked around the room, he noticed his father was distracted, discussing new arrangements with what Chuck could only assume was his security detail.

"Hey," he softly spoke to her, causing her to slightly stir. "Blair," he called to her once more.

"Hmm?" she groggily replied with her eyes still closed as she burrowed her head into his shoulder even more.

"There's a couch over there, why don't you go lie down for a bit, I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable," he suggested.

"Alright," she murmured, still not fully awake.

Carefully, Chuck helped her up and escorted her over to the plush leather couch across the room. Her head had no sooner hit the accent pillow and she was asleep once more. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched her there, peacefully out of it. It had been a long and trying day and he knew he was tired, he could only imagine how beat she was. Gently not to wake her, he quietly removed his suit jacket and laid it across her torso like a blanket, a hand lingering just for a moment to lightly move a stray curl from her face.

He made his way back across the room to take his place at the table again across from his father who had just finished with the guard, taking a seat across from Chuck as well.

"I must say, son, I was a bit to shocked, albeit not too surprised to see Blair here, with you, tonight," Bart spoke as he attempted to get a read on his son. "Isn't she now married to the royal heir of Monaco?"

"So? Married or not, I recall that never stopped you," Chuck responded with the signature Bass smirk.

"True, however none of my liaisons were connected to a kingdom the size of Central Park nor did they last more than one night," Bart snickered. "I'd watch yourself, Charles – I recall the Grimaldi's can be quite ruthless when crossed," he stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"I think I can handle them," Chuck confidently declared. "So... the car accident was real?" he questioned his father, wanting to make sure he had all the facts, knowing their time together was possibly limited. It had been a long night, Jack and Diana rushing to make alternative arrangements since the original plan had fallen through, all while Bart allowed Chuck and Blair to stick around, giving him a chance to explain. He felt he owed his son that much.

"I was lucky to survive it," Bart spoke as he helped himself to some warm tea. "But it wasn't an accident – I had been threatened.

"By who?" Chuck immediately asked, curious as to what the truth was.

"A very powerful competitor of mine," Bart explained. "I had information on some transactions of his that could have put him away for a very long time and when his threats didn't work..."

"You had someone ram your limo with a truck?" Chuck finished for him, failing to understand why faking his death and going into hiding had been his father's solution. "Dad, you could have gone to the police, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did," Bart sternly interrupted. "He'd made it quit clear that both you and Lily were fair game. Once I realized his threats weren't empty... the only way out was to make him believe he had already won," he continued. "Once I got to the hospital that night I thought that would be my best chance."

"So what...? You paid some doctors to switch off the machines and hoped Lily was crying so much she wouldn't notice you were still breathing?" Chuck called him out, trying to recall that particular night. He had been at the Snowflake Ball, him and Blair finally dancing together after their failed attempt to set each other up with their doppelgangers,when Serena and Lily approached him with the news. That was one of the few times he ever felt like his world was crashing down around him. "What did we bury in that coffin?!"

"Charles... I am here with you now, trying to explain," Bart calmly told him as he retook his seat across from his son. "It's not like I planned any of it... I needed help. So I contacted an old friend."

"Diana Payne," Chuck guessed, knowing he was right. Bart nodded.

"In her line of work, she has a network of influential contacts throughout the world...she utilized them to keep me safe and hidden," Bart elaborated. "She also kept me informed – when you needed blood, we had to act fast. She snuck me back into the country so I could provide it for you."

"Thank you for that," Chuck interjected before pausing, letting it all sink in for a moment. "There's just so much I want to know," he sighed, not really sure where to begin. "I guess now that we have some time, you can tell me everything," he spoke with hope.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid our time is almost up," Bart reluctantly informed him as he began to stand once more. "If the man I'm hiding from were to discover I was still alive he'd try and kill me again or go after you..."

"Then let's go after _him_!" Chuck declared, starting after his father. "Together!"

"All you need to know, is that as long as I'm still around, we're all in danger," Bart pointed out to him once more. "You know that I was supposed to leave last night however my departure was delayed due to the commotion you, your stepsister and your friends all caused," he reminded him. "It was wonderful to get to see you again though – it's something I didn't think I'd ever be able to do, however... you and Blair both need to go, now," he stated as he opened the door to the room to reveal security who entered as if on command.

"What... what is this? You're kicking me out?" Chuck asked in disbelief. "And then what? You go and you disappear? Like this never happened?! Leaving me alone... again?!" he could feel the fiery anger rising within him, his voice getting louder as he struggled to understand, causing Blair to stir on the couch.

"Chuck? What's going on?" she questioned as she sat up, confused as to what was happening.

"It's for your own safety," Bart remarked, unwavering in his decision. "I'm sorry, son," he added as his security guards stepped closer, two of them escorting Chuck by the arms as a third approached Blair and began escorting her out as well.

"But dad!" Chuck yelled back, desperately wanting to understand why he was doing this to him again.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Blair," Bart called to her as he tipped her off, watching both her and his son being escorted out of the room and elsewhere. He felt he was making the best possible decision.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Chuck vented once him and Blair were in the back of his limo. "How could he do this to me?!"

"Chuck..." Blair gently called to him, hoping to get him to calm down for a moment so they could try and think of something.

"Making me believe he was dead once was hard enough but to completely turn his back on me again?!" Chuck continued, ignoring her attempt to quell his anger.

"Chuck!" she shouted at him, finally garnering his attention.

"What?" he snapped, feeling completely frustrated in that moment.

"Maybe... maybe there's something we could do?" Blair suggested, piquing his interested as he paused and turned to listen to her.

"Like... what?" he probed, curious as to what she was getting at.

"Maybe... we could find out who it was that was after your father and find some way to expose him?" she offered up as the idea came to her.

"Beat him at his own game and then father wouldn't need to be in hiding," Chuck concluded as he thought it over. "That... that could work," he stated with a hopeful smile. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he turned to Blair with a big grin. Her genius in situations like this was just one of the many things he loved about her.

"Many times over," she grinned back at him, pleased that they had come to a possible solution. "Now to put the plan in motion..."

"Yes," he agreed as he pulled out his phone and immediately dialed his best PI whom he knew would be able to get him the information he needed.

* * *

They had just pulled into town, both having gotten a little shut eye during the drive back, when the limo soon slowed to a stop and Chuck spied on the sidewalk the man he had arranged to meet with.

"Thank you for meeting me so soon," Chuck greeted Andrew Tyler as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"What can I do for you, Chuck?" the older man questioned, curious as to what the young Bass wanted.

"I just found out from an extremely reliable source that someone was after my father right before his death," Chuck informed him, careful as to not reveal too much. "I want to know who it was."

"That was years ago," Andrew Tyler responded, confused by the odd request. "Why would a source come to you with this now?"

"Just look into it," Chuck snarled, irritated that his PI would suddenly even question him as he never did before when taking a job. "I'll triple your usual fee if you can get me a name by noon."

"I'm sorry, Chuck but I can't help you with this," Andrew Tyler replied. "Not only am I on assignment, but frankly... this seems like a waste of both our time."

"So? What's it matter to you? You'll still get paid," Chuck pointed out only to receive a shrug in return. He couldn't believe this. Andrew had never acted this way towards him and frankly, Chuck was insulted. "If you won't help me, I'll find someone who can," he declared as he realized the PI wasn't going to budge. "Well that was a bust," he announced after storming back into the car, slamming the door shut behind him to make a point as Andrew Tyler stood watching on the sidewalk.

"Onto Plan B then," Blair stated as she closed her phone having just read a text.

"Which is...?" Chuck questioned, a little surprised although knowing he shouldn't be at the fact that she already had a backup plan in place.

"Arthur, drop us off at The Spectator please!" Blair leaned forward and spoke ahead to the driver.

"Sure thing, ma'am," the trusty man obeyed before raising the partition once more.

"The Spectator?" Chuck wondered, curious as to what she was thinking.

"I just heard back from Nate, Diana did indeed show her face at work today and so we're going to pay her a little visit – she must have some idea whom she's been hiding your father from all these years," Blair clarified to him as Chuck simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

"B... you need to get back here immediately," Serena warned over the phone as Blair watched Chuck pace around outside Diana's office, hoping she'd see them. "Estee is here and she's having a royal conniption – you _need_ to do something!"

"But S, I can't right now... I'm helping Chuck and while I can't say where I am, what I'm doing and who all it involves... it's a matter of life and death. Literally," she tried to explain to her best friend.

"Blair, she's threatening to call your in-laws and tell them you're having an affair as well as about the brothel last night," Serena urgently relayed to her. "She's already confirmed to them that you're here. I don't know what else she's told them but we both know it's only a matter of time before they show up!"

"Ugh, fine!" Blair groaned with a sigh, knowing Serena was right and that she needed to deal with Estee, especially after the way she left her at the mansion last night. "Chuck..." she called to him gently, gaining his attention as he stopped pacing. "As much as you know I'd rather stay here with you for this, unfortunately there's a Royal pest problem waiting for me at my mother's that I need to exterminate... or at the very least sedate. Are you going to be okay on your own if I leave?"

"Yeah, I think I can take it from here," he told her, sad that they were parting ways already, even if it was temporary. "Thanks for waiting with me though," he added as he moved a bit closer towards her.

"Of course," she spoke as she bridged the gap between them, wrapping her arms tightly around him in a sweet embrace, wishing she didn't have to let go. She could feel him wrap his own arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him, knowing he was wishing the same. "I love you," she whispered quietly to him, quickly brushing her lips against his cheek.

"I love you too," he sighed, swiftly kissing her on the cheek as well, regretting he couldn't do more as they were technically in public and didn't know for sure just who they could trust at The Spectator aside from Nate.

"Remember, Nate's here somewhere too if you need anything... Let me know how it goes?" she requested as she reluctantly pulled away from him, ending their embrace, holding onto his hand as long as she could.

"I will," he answered back, his hand dropping back to his side as hers slid away from him and he watched her exit the room.

"Diana Payne will see you now," the secretary informed him, drawing his attention back to why he was there.

* * *

"I don't suppose you came here to thank me," Diana spoke with a sly smile as she sat at her desk, knowing Chuck was bound to show up to her office sooner or later.

"Thank you for what?" Chuck wondered as he helped himself to a seat. "Not telling me my father was alive, pretending to be my mother or... screwing my best friend?" he asked with a smirk. This woman was unbelievable to think he'd actually thank her for any of that.

"You mean for keeping your father alive, pretending to be your mother to protect him and... well, I don't expect you to thank me for Nate – perhaps I should thank you for that," she grinned at him devilishly.

"Look, I'm not here to hug it out or bond over my father's resurrection, I just need your help in keeping him here," Chuck got straight to the point.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Diana regretfully informed him.

"Well I think it is," Chuck argued. "You've been helping him hide and I think that you know from who," he called her out. "Who tried to kill my father?" he asked, pausing to wait for an answer before continuing when she gave him nothing. "I know it was one of his competitors, someone powerful enough to scare him into hiding these last few years... all I want is a name."

"Does your father know you're here?" Diana scoffed, not believing what she was hearing.

"If you really wanna help him then you'll help me put an end to this," Chuck reminded her.

"If I do agree to this – and only _if_ – you can never say who told you," Diana warned him. "And... I'll need something else from you. Something that's not a small request."

* * *

"I'm back..." Blair sang with a fake smile as she stepped off the elevator and into her mother's penthouse, knowing her state-side royal minder was most likely waiting nearby.

"I sorry, Ms Blair – I offer Ms Estee her tea but she refuse and say she not thirsty right now," Dorota quickly briefed her charge as she rushed up to her before anyone else could approach.

"It's fine, Dorota – I'll handle this," Blair assured her but with a slight annoyance that their usual plan for handling the royal pest didn't work.

"Where have you been?! It's already afternoon! You haven't been home all night!" Estee started in on her the moment she saw her.

"It's alright, everything is fine – I merely had to rush out and replace mother's eye cream before she returned from Paris and noticed I had used the last of it," Blair calmly explained as she revealed the La Mer shopping bag for all to see. "Serena," she called to her best friend who had been sitting opposite of Estee in the living room. "Do me a favor and go check on Chuck at The Empire," she urgently commanded in a whisper once Serena had approached her.

"B, what's going on? What happened last night? Is everything okay?" Serena hurriedly asked, having been left in the dark once they all separated last night.

"It's not my place to say, S, but please – make sure he's alright until I can return, text me if my presence is immediately needed," she requested, Serena giving her a understanding nod in return as she walked past her to retrieve her jacket before heading out.

* * *

"The price is no concern, I need this to happen as fast as possible... make them an offer they can't say no to and then offer them more," Chuck spoke into his phone as he retrieved a bottled water from the fridge in the kitchen for his guest. "Make this happen – now," he stated, quickly hanging up as he spied his stepsister walking into the room.

"Hungry?" Serena asked as she showed him the bag of takeout she had brought with her.

"Thirsty actually," he declared as he walked with her.

"Blair asked me to come check on you until she could return – is everything okay?" Serena got straight to the point, knowing he was probably wondering why she was there.

"That was... thoughtful of her but Serena, I'm fine – I don't need a babysitter," he stated as he began to pour himself a drink at the bar.

"Besides, he already has one," a British voice suddenly spoke up from behind her, prompting Serena to turn around and come face to face with Diana.

"Chuck... what's going on...?" Serena questioned, completely confused by this turn of events. Based on everything that had happened yesterday, she thought Diana would have been the last person Chuck would have wanted anything to do with.

"We actually have a deal, everyone gets something they want," Chuck announced, only for his attention to be quickly taken by Nate marching in.

"What is she doing here?! Has she come to you for help?" Nate angrily spat once he spotted Diana in the room.

"Nathaniel, could I speak with you privately, please?" Chuck requested as he began leading Nate towards his bedroom. "Just a moment, ladies," he told their guests as they walked away.

"Take your time," Diana called in response, a sly smile on her lips.

"You still want her out, right?" Chuck rhetorically asked Nate once they were alone.

"Yes, however Lola and I are coming up with a plan-" Nate began.

"There's no need for you two to attempt a scheme, I've already taken care of it," Chuck tried to assure him. "There's a paper in London which is in need of a face-lift. I've arranged for Diana to take it over at a bargain basement price," he explained.

"Wait – she didn't want to leave," Nate quickly pointed out, growing suspicious. "What else did you promise her?"

"That you wouldn't expose her other profession, let her leave with her reputation still in tact," Chuck confessed.

"So she gets everything she wants?! Where's the justice in that!" Nate exclaimed, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"There's justice in getting what _we_ want," Chuck firmly spoke. "You wanted Diana out, I got her out. Plus it's good business for me – all that's left is for me to finalize the deal which I'm expecting a confirmation call any minute."

"Seriously?" Nate scoffed. He wasn't sure whether to feel upset or betrayed.

"You wanted her gone, she's leaving," Chuck reminded him once more. "Everyone wins."

"Fine, whatever," Nate grumbled, realizing that Chuck's plan was already set in motion. He couldn't wait to vent to Lola about it though, having someone in his corner to agree with him that this was completely unacceptable and outrageous.

* * *

"Estee..." Blair spoke in greeting as she casually walked further into her mother's living room and took a seat, having kept her waiting while she went upstairs to change out of last night's clothes and freshen up a bit.

"Now hear me, Blair – tell me exactly just what is going on before I inform the Royal Family just where I tracked you last night and with whom!" the Frenchwoman demanded, having grown impatient.

"What does it matter? You have no proof of anything – it's going to take more than just your word for them to have a case against me," Blair scoffed as she helped herself and poured a cup of the warm tea Dorota had left out.

"That may be true, however we both know there was security footage from last night-" Estee began.

"Which considering the nature of the event, it has been secured by those connected to me," Blair informed her as she took a sip.

"Doesn't mean they couldn't still get a hold of them," Estee warned as she watched Blair with cold, narrowed eyes.

"True, they could... but considering the person who has that particular footage is supposedly dead... I find it highly unlikely," Blair smirked, recalling the deal she brokered with Jack after having stumbled upon Bart Bass, alive and well.

Just then Blair noticed a text notification from Serena on her phone.

_B, Diana's here and so is Nate. Things r getting super tense! What is going on?_

"Now, Estee..." Blair started as she stood to address her French babysitter once and for all after tapping out a quick response to Serena that she was on her way. "You want Louis – you've made that quite clear to me previously, however... I want my freedom when I'm away from him and his family," she pointed out to her. "So, here's how this is going to work – you can pop in whenever you like, text me, ask where I am for your updates and reports... however you are no longer needed to follow me around. If this doesn't stop, I will make sure that you _never_ have your chance with Louis, even after I'm out of the picture," she informed her with a devilish grin upon her lips. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I... I..." Estee started, only to stumble on her words as she was practically rendered speechless. None of her charges had ever stood up to her like that before, let alone threatened her with such confidence. Weighing it over for a moment, she decided she could do as Blair wanted, so long as Blair kept her end of the bargain. "I'll agree to this – I'll turn a blind eye to your coming and goings, so long as you give me some information to feed back to them, as well as you keep what you do and with whom in private out of the public – if the press were to find something and publish it with evidence, I'm sorry but the deal is then off as I can't save you from the backlash that it would cost you," she stated as she too stood. "Just because I won't be watching, doesn't mean there won't be others."

Blair thought it over momentarily before deciding it was a fair compromise. Clearly the woman had some knowledge of just who Blair Waldorf was and what she was capable of, having been on the Gossip Girl site.

"Agreed," Blair announced as she reached across to shake on it. "And with that, I am needed elsewhere, so feel free to carry on with your day," she declared as she picked up her purse and began to make her way to the exit, quite pleased with herself. She had been too busy having spent the majority of her last visit locked away in her room engrossed with Chuck after CeCe's wake to bother addressing the issue of having a royal babysitter on her heels.

As she waited for the elevator to take her away, she felt quite good about the encounter that had just occurred, feeling confident that Miss Bridget Jones now knew her place and would no longer be any trouble if she knew what was good for herself.

* * *

"After all your father's done to protect you, I would hate to see this end in tragedy," Diana warned after accepting the deal Chuck had made for her. "Are you sure you want to know who tried to kill him?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Chuck confirmed, eager to know the name and finish what was started years ago. "And besides, we have a deal," he reminded her.

"Alright then... Mason Nevins," she confessed. "One of your father's fiercest competitors with known ties to organized crime and a liking for twins."

"What man doesn't? And regardless, I don't care about his sex life," Chuck declared, unsure as to why she felt that last detail necessary.

"Ah, but you should – he's quite the family man... demands the utmost discretion. Now, I've already scheduled for two of my girls to pay him a visit – if someone were to catch him in the act... that someone would have extremely valuable blackmail material," she informed him with a devilish grin. "However if your father knew... I doubt he'd approve..."

"Which is why not telling him was part of the deal," Chuck slyly remarked.

"Right, well... he has a standing appointment at The James Hotel, Skyline Suite at 4pm," she began to go over the details. "He's going to come alone – he doesn't want anyone to know about this and that includes his henchmen."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Chuck stated with a wide smile as he reached to shake Diana's hand once more. She had just given him everything he needed.

"Hm, that's odd," Diana spoke a moment later as her ringing phone interrupted them. "It's my friend from The Times – she can't possibly know about our little deal yet... unless my phone is tapped which I wouldn't put past her," she joked as she went to answer it. "Hang on. Marlena darling, how are you? An anonymous tip? You don't say... yes I suppose that would be quite the scandal... if any of it were true..." she said only to pause and turn her attention back to Chuck. "The deal is off – you can forget about using my girls," she snapped as she snatched the paper with the information regarding Nevin's appointment out of his hand. She quickly stormed off towards the elevator, still on the phone and leaving Chuck completely flabbergasted... until he spotted Nate and Lola sitting on the edge of Nate's bed, the door wide open and the two of them looking completely guilty.

"What did you two just do?" he demanded to know as he angrily entered Nate's room a moment later, Serena following right behind him, having heard Chuck's loud footsteps from the kitchen.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Serena insisted, tired of being kept in the dark all day.

"We couldn't let her get away without any consequences," Nate began to tell them as Lola stood next to him in unity. "She's done nothing but deceive all of us, including you – it just wasn't right."

"Yeah, we're sorry we messed up your deal but this was beyond business – it was personal," Lola tried to clarify to Chuck.

"You have no idea how personal," Chuck hissed back her. "I made that deal with her so she would help get my father out of hiding!"

"Wait, your father? You mean, Jack?" Serena questioned, trying to follow along.

"No, Bart – he's alive. Blair and I found him hidden away at the manor last night. Diana's datebook – it was encrypted because her and Jack use those parties every month as a distraction to safely move him all over the globe."

"Oh my god!" Serena gasped in surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"He's been in hiding for years now, ever since the accident, which wasn't really an accident – one of his competitors was coming after him and in order to keep me, you, Eric and Lily safe he faked his own death. Diana's end of the deal was to help get the guy who tried kill my father," Chuck continued, a hint of annoyance in his voice obvious.

"Oh shit..." Nate finally spoke, now at a complete loss for words, instantly regretting what him and Lola had just done. His personal vendetta against Diana now seemed juvenile.

"Yeah... once again, Nathaniel – you can't just leave well alone when I ask you to. I figured you would have learned after the last time when you just had to tell Raina about her mother, causing Russell to call off the deal I made with him. When I tell you I've taken care of it that means you don't go meddling in it on your own! Last time you almost got Blair killed, this time you cost me getting my father out of hiding!"

"Chuck!" Serena shrieked at him, shocked that he would go there.

"Look, man I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Nate quickly tried to apologize, despite knowing it wouldn't fix anything.

"If there ever is a next time, will you just listen to me and don't go fucking things up on your own?!" Chuck huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Blair and I the masterminds when it comes to schemes... when will you two ever learn that and not interfere," he muttered to himself as he pushed by Serena, making his way to the bar. He definitely needed a drink.

"Where is Blair?" Serena sighed as she pulled her phone out, quickly typing out another text message telling Blair to hurry up as she followed after her stepbrother. "Chuck, wait..."

"What sis?" he deeply sighed as he downed a large sip of the drink he had just poured.

"So your dad... he's really been alive all this time?" Serena asked as she had a seat opposite him at the bar.

"Apparently," Chuck uttered as he took another sip.

"That's crazy..." she remarked, still trying to process the news she just learned.

"And all this time, all these years he's never made any attempt to contact you?" Nate wondered as he carefully approached.

"Or my mom..." Serena added.

"Too risky," Chuck informed them both. "And if my memory serves correctly... Lily was in the process of leaving him for Rufus," he pointed out to her. "He only came out of hiding to save me after the accident... I was hoping to return the favor but your little girlfriend ruined that plan when she exposed Diana," he bitterly spoke to Nate. "I hope she feels justice has been served..."

"Hey man, ease up – she didn't know about Bart! None of us did! You and Blair didn't bother to tell us that piece of information," Nate was quick to remind him. "Seems you two are keeping multiple secrets these days-"

"Will you two stop blaming each other? What's done is done," Serena tried to intervene before things escalated once more. "Chuck, is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know," he spoke once more with a deep sigh. "Once this guy shows up and Diana's girls aren't there he's gonna know something isn't right... we need to come up with a new plan fast."

"Which is why I'm here," Blair's voice happily rang from the foyer as she stepped off the elevator.

Just hearing her voice caused Chuck to feel a little hopeful that maybe they still had a chance. She approached the rest of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club at the bar, taking a place next to Chuck, greeting him with a chaste kiss before joining in the conversation.

"What did I miss?" she promptly questioned to all of them. "Do they know about... him?" she addressed Chuck, wondering just how much he had told them about their discovery last night.

"Mmhm," he confirmed before continuing, staring daggers at Nate. "Just after Nathaniel let Lola completely sabotage the deal I had brokered with Diana to get the information we needed."

"Nate!" Blair sharply exclaimed, giving him a smack in the arm. "You _really_ need to learn to quit meddling in our schemes!"

"So I've been told," Nate regretfully replied as he turned his eyes towards the floor.

"Were you at least able to get anything useful from Diana before things went south?" Blair asked, turning her attention back to Chuck.

"She said the guy we're after had made an appointment with a set of her twins as he's into that sort of thing but doesn't want anyone - especially his family - to know... however we no longer have Diana's girls," Chuck sadly reminded her.

"Okay, so... we don't need a new plan, we just need new girls," Blair declared as the idea occurred to her. "And since you have a Julliard actress at your disposal and another who I'm sure wants to fix what she broke..." Blair's voice trailed as she turned once again to Nate to make sure he was following.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm sure she'd love the chance to make things right," Nate spoke up, realizing Blair was waiting on him to continue.

"Wonderful! Just tell her it's a non-union job," Blair teased. "We'll stay here and rehearse while you get the task of going after Diana and making sure she doesn't cancel the appointment altogether – we don't want to put on a show to an empty house," she declared with a smile. "Hurry, Nate – we only have an hour and we're going to need every minute I can spare," she pushed him as he reluctantly went along. He knew he was partly being punished.

"Yeah, speaking of which, B... how did it go with Estee after I left?" Serena curiously wondered as Blair sat down on Nate's now empty barstool beside her.

"It went fine," Blair casually stated as she poured herself some water.

"Fine?" Chuck questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Define 'fine'."

"Estee and I... have come to a mutual understanding of sorts," Blair declared as she took a sip. "Basically unless she wants me to utterly destroy her life and any chance she has with Louis once we're divorced, she'll stay out of my hair and turn a blind eye and deaf ear to my comings and going."

"It was that simple?" Serena asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Of course," Blair confirmed as she sat her water glass back down. "I know I may not have exactly been myself since returning from France last summer, but you all know just how intimidating I can be... or did you completely forget about high school?" she reminded them both, causing Serena to shake her head in disbelief and Chuck to release a slight chuckle. He was glad to know her inner bitch was still alive somewhere within her even if it hadn't been in seen in awhile.

* * *

"Nate just texted me. Diana just told my father to get ready to leave again. I told him to stall her but still... where's Lola? We need to get going now," Chuck announced growing impatient and irritable as him, Blair and Serena sat around on the couches in his penthouse, waiting.

"Just give her a few more minutes – she said she'd be back," Serena reminded him as she flipped through a magazine.

"Worst comes to worst, I'll dig out one of my old wigs from your closet – assuming you kept them – and Serena and I will do it," Blair suggested as she relaxed, snuggled up next to Chuck.

"Yes, I still kept them and no, you're not doing that. The last thing we need is another possible scandal to get back to your in-laws," Chuck pointed out to her as the elevator chimed, announcing an arrival.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the part about you having wigs – plural – in Chuck's closet, B," Serena informed them as she purposely kept her eyes on the magazine in her hands.

"You said you needed twins... well, here we are!" Lola excitedly announced as she stepped into the room with Ivy trailing behind her. "Or at least two blondes around the same height..."

"I'll do whatever it takes to help," Ivy stated as Chuck, Blair and Serena all gave her skeptical looks. "I'd love to get back in the gang," she anxiously declared with a nervous laugh.

"It could work," Serena optimistically decided after Blair eyed her with concern.

"Alright, but... just to clarify..." Blair began as she stood to address the now known con-artist. "In order to be 'back in the gang' you would have had to be _in_ the gang to begin with and seeing as how you are neither Serena, Chuck, Nate or myself..." her voice trailed.

"Blair, enough– you've made your point, we don't need Ivy. I'll do it," Serena volunteered as she stood to join her cousin.

"Actually sis, I would rather you didn't," Chuck finally spoke up. "My father faked his death to protect you, me, your brother and your mother from Nevins – there's a pretty good chance he'd recognize you and know something was up," he pointed out to them as he remained seated. "Ivy and Lola will do – Blair, go get them ready, I'll have Arthur pull the car around. We need to leave soon before Diana moves my father and it's all for nothing."

* * *

"I handpicked these myself from part of my private collection I once left behind at Chuck's... hopefully they'll fit," Blair informed Lola and Ivy as she began pulling lingerie out of a bag she had brought with them, lying the garments out on among the hotel bed for them to choose from.

"You really want us to wear one of those?" Lola and Ivy both gasped in horror, the reality of what they may have to do setting in.

"Whatever helps you get into character... or you could let him choose your outfits," Blair went on as she continued to lay things out on the bed. "Stay clothed for now though," she added as she pulled out a very revealing lacy black piece she had completely forgotten about, pausing with a slight smile as she recalled the last time she wore it.

Chuck had torn the matching panty piece in his rush to have her that he ended up having to search all over town the next day and spend way more than one should for a replacement as it had been discontinued. She sadly sighed as she didn't know how she would ever be able to be comfortable wearing something like that again around him or anyone in the near future. Being that undressed made her feel incredibly vulnerable these days, thanks to Louis.

"Okay, so... when Nevins shows up, take charge immediately," Blair continued, returning her focus to the mission at hand. "Remember, you are pros – _you_ call the shots," she reminded them.

"What if he wants to... touch us?" Lola nervously asked.

"Swat his hand away and tell him no," Blair scoffed as if it were a stupid question. "Treat him like the dog he is."

"How do you know this will work?" Ivy couldn't help wondering as she too began to worry.

"You think this is the first time I've entrapped someone with prostitutes?" Blair scoffed once more. Clearly Lola and Ivy were amateurs. She made a mental note to remember to avoid working with either of them again unless it was absolutely necessary. "Use these," she ordered as she revealed two sets of handcuffs from the bottom of the bag, much to Ivy and Lola's shock. "What? Every good girl has a pair," she smirked. "Now, when the time is right, Chuck will burst in and take the pictures and then your work here is done," she told them as she went over their plan one more time. "Oh! And if you get his clothes off before you cuff him to the bed... just trust me, it'll make things a lot easier," she added as she finally passed a set of handcuffs to each of them. "Good luck!" she called over her shoulder as she quickly hurried out of the room, not wanting to interfere as Nevins was expected any minute.

She discreetly took a seat at the end of the hall, waiting for Chuck to arrive once things were underway. She sighed deeply as she saw Andrew Tyler quickly enter the room, closing the door behind him. She hoped Ivy and Lola wouldn't screw things up this time, however that hope soon faded when she realized Chuck never mentioned having his PI take the pictures instead. Confused, Blair rushed to the elevators and outside where Chuck was supposedly waiting for Nevins to show.

"Chuck!" she called to him as she fast approached him. "I wished you would have told me earlier that you were having your PI take the pictures – I told the girls you would be doing it."

"I am," he responded as he flashed her his phone in his hand. "Nevins hasn't even arrived yet – what are you talking about?"

"Andrew Tyler," Blair stated hoping he'd know what she was talking about only to grow worried when he looked at her just as confused as she was. "I... I saw him enter the room and close the door – you didn't send him?"

"I haven't spoken to Andrew since our meeting with him this morning," Chuck confessed. "Something's not right," he declared as he took Blair by the hand and rushed inside with her. "What the hell is Tyler doing here?" he wondered as they impatiently rode the elevator to the Skyline Suite.

"I don't know... unless... you don't suppose he's working for-" Blair began to think out loud.

"God I hope not," Chuck interrupted as he frantically hit the door open button repeatedly once they reached the correct floor.

"Lola? Ivy?" Blair called out as they raced into the room, hoping they were still there and that nothing had happened.

"What the hell? Where could they have gone?" Chuck nervously wondered as they stood in the middle of an obviously empty room, Blair's lingerie still on the bed.

"I... have no idea," Blair admitted, wide-eyed in disbelief. She never expected this to happen.

"C'mon, we need to get to my father before they do," Chuck decided as he lead her out of the room, pulling out his phone in the process. "Dad? Don't get too upset just yet, however something fishy is going on with Andrew Tyler – I think he may be headed to you and working for Nevins... does it really matter how I know? We'll be there soon, you can yell at me then," he spoke into his phone before hanging up. Pressing the elevator call button impatiently.

"How upset is he?" Blair wondered as she gently rubbed a hand along Chuck's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Livid," he replied with a sigh and his head hung low. "I really hope I didn't fuck things up for good," he remarked, quickly stepping into the elevator once it had finally arrived.

"You mean 'we' – it's just as much my fault as it is yours," Blair tried to remind him as she wrapped her arm around his. "We'll fix this," she firmly assured him as the elevator made its descent. Things in her life were screwed up enough, she couldn't bear for Chuck to think this was all his fault when she had been the one to encourage him to pursue it in the first place. She didn't even want to try and think about what would happen if he lost his father again, knowing she may not be around long enough this time to put the pieces back together.

* * *

"Dad?" Chuck frantically called out as they rushed into the manor, having made Arthur break every posted speed limit on the drive there. "Dad? Where are you?"

"Up here. And lower your voice," Bart warned as he stood at the top of one of the staircases, looking down at them. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" he began to lay into his son once they met him at the top. "I told you both to leave it alone!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe if we put a stop to whoever was after you that maybe you could stay-" Chuck tried to explain.

"Not only did you jeopardize your own safety, but you've put me in danger once more! Damnit Charles!"

"Sir, it's not entirely his fault I-" Blair attempted to intervene.

"You shouldn't be here!" Bart barked at her. "You have no business putting my son at risk for whatever hell your monarchs would have reign down when they find out what's been going on. They have more power than I think you both fail to realize!"

"Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it, son! I already have my security on watch, my transportation should be docking momentarily... your uncle and Diana will have to join me later," Bart informed them as he proceeded up another short staircase with them following behind.

"Call the local police – maybe we can get a confession from Andrew Tyler on tape, have him admit to Nevins' involvement in your crash? What would that be considered? Conspiracy to murder? That would at least lock Nevins up for awhile, right?" Blair quickly suggested, still trying to remain hopeful that they could fix this.

"That... that might work," Bart admitted as he paused on the steps, thinking it over. "I suppose we could try it," he decided, pulling out his phone to make a call, motioning for both Chuck and Blair to follow him into a side room.

"And if it does, you'll consider staying?" Chuck hopefully asked. Blair could see in his eyes just how much it meant to him.

"Perhaps, but if it doesn't – I'm gone within the hour," Bart stated as he quickly began going over details with whoever was on the other end of the phone. Chuck looked over at Blair, anxiously hoping for the best as she reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

* * *

"Here they come, sir," one of the security members announced as a cab pulled up in front of the manor a little while later. Blair and Chuck carefully watched out the window as Andrew Tyler quickly exited the vehicle with Ivy as Lola led the way.

"Places everyone," Bart called out as they waited for their unwelcomed guest to enter, going straight to the room where Lola had last seen Blair enter, assuming that was where they found Bart last night. As soon as Andrew Tyler and the girls were in the room, the rest of them quickly exited and made their way down the staircase.

"Here he comes," they heard Ivy declare, only to be followed by a confused "What the..." exclamation from Tyler himself as security entered the room with Chuck, Blair and Bart trailing behind.

"Surprised to see me?" Bart asked his former PI as he watched his security detail pat the man down and hold him at bay. "So you found out I was still alive..."

"Leave us," Chuck ordered to Ivy, Lola and the security, knowing they would all still be waiting just outside and that the police were waiting just on the other side of the hidden door in the room.

"You were the last person I saw before the accident," Bart continued once everyone else had left. "You got out of the car right before it happened."

"When Blair told me she saw you at the hotel earlier... I started thinking – it wasn't a competitor that tried to kill him..." Chuck began to explain.

"It was you," Bart finished for his son, pausing to give Andrew Tyler a chance to explain.

"You hired me to gather Intel on Nevins and I did – a lot of it," Tyler started. "But then he found out and he threatened me and my family, just like he did yours. It was either you or them so... I turned, told him I'd work for him and to prove my loyalty I'd help get you out of the way. I told him where you'd be in the car, he told me when to get out."

"Did you get all that?" Bart called out across the room as the police made themselves known.

"Every word," the lead investigator replied as he stepped forward with two officers. "Men, please take him into custody," the man ordered as the officers quickly cuffed Andrew Tyler and walked him out of the room past Chuck and Bart, both feeling betrayed by a man they both trusted numerous times on many occasions.

Blair couldn't help but smile though as she realized they had done it. Together they had put an end to the mess Bart had gotten himself into and gotten him out of hiding. She couldn't be any happier for Chuck in that moment.

"So... I guess now that the police know the truth... you'll be sticking around?" Chuck asked his father, his eyes pleading like a child's.

"I... guess so," Bart admitted, a bit stunned at what just happened as well as he brought himself to reach out and shake his son's hand, only to be met by Chuck throwing his arms around him instead. Never one much for hugs, he awkwardly accepted and hugged his son in return.

Smiling, Blair's heart leaped with joy at the sight. It was rare to see Chuck like this - this excited and happy. She knew that at the time of Bart's accident that him and Chuck were finally starting to have the type of father-son relationship Chuck had always longed for, thanks in part to Lily, however it was tragically cut short. She knew he was hopeful that perhaps they could pick up where they had left off years earlier, with Chuck's maturity and growth over the past few years now giving them a somewhat better chance.

* * *

"Hey, B – how'd it go up there?" Serena couldn't help asking as she stopped in Blair's room, having noticed she returned.

"Pretty great, considering!" Blair beamed, still thrilled for Chuck. "Bart Bass is alive and safe... Chuck stayed up there with him to go over everything with the police and I don't know, bond over drinks and dinner I'm guessing?" she happily giggled at the thought. "He said he'd come by later tonight to celebrate our victory," she informed her. "S, you should have seen him, he was so happy... I was so happy for him..." she gushed as she began to get lost in thought, recalling the interaction between father and son that she had witnessed earlier that afternoon.

"Sorry I missed it," Serena lamented for a moment. "What about Lola and Ivy? How did they do?"

"You would have been proud... if you liked either of them," Blair told her. "Although if Lola hadn't texted where they were headed we may never have beat them up there..."

"Maybe I should give her some more credit," Serena sighed as she leaned against the door frame. "Wow, you're really going all out in here, aren't you B?" she remarked with a bit of awe as she looked around the room, noticing the electric fireplace roaring, candles lit all throughout as well as a bottle of Dom chilling on the bench at the end of the bed.

"Yes, well... I need everything to be perfect," Blair stated as she fiddled with the flower arrangement on her nightstand.

"_Need_ everything to be perfect?" Serena pried, knowing there was something she wasn't being told. "B, it's Chuck – he already thinks you're perfect-"

"You don't understand, S – _I_ need everything to be perfect. This isn't about Chuck," Blair snapped, correcting her as she whipped around to face her best friend, a dark fire burning in her eyes at having being questioned.

"B, what's going on with you? Does this have anything to do with what you hinted at the other day when we were at The Empire?" Serena pressed her as she paused in the doorway.

"It has everything to do with that," Blair cracked, her eyes beginning to water as she plopped down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, B... what happened?," Serena pleaded with her as she quickly walked over and sat down next to Blair, putting a comforting arm around her. "Please, tell me."

"S, I can't..." Blair cried as she let her tears fall, covering her face in her hands. "It's too humiliating and I'd rather not think about it if I don't have to..."

"Then don't think about it?" Serena suggested, trying to come up with some helpful advice for her best friend, despite not knowing the whole story.

"I can't because every time I try to be intimate with Chuck... it pops up!" she spoke with an edge of irritability in her voice.

"Have you told him that?" Serena couldn't help wondering.

"Of course not!" Blair adamantly scoffed as she stood, wiping a few tears from her cheeks with her fingers. "And don't you dare tell him!"

"But B... he already suspects something's wrong and if you can't be intimate with him... he's going to think you don't want him anymore! You know how his mind works," Serena rushed to point out.

"I think I did a pretty good job distracting him from thinking too much about it last night," Blair smirked as she recalled her quick thinking in the dumbwaiter at the manor the night before.

"Ew, B! You know I'd rather be in the dark when it comes to hearing about you guys' sex life!" Serena shrieked.

"I'm just saying, S... I can come up with plenty of other ways to satisfy Chuck without him getting too suspicious regarding my current issues" Blair's voice trailed as she held a possible outfit to wear up to herself, debating the particular piece in her head for a moment.

"B, is Louis... is he raping you?" Serena finally asked her point blank. She needed to know what was going on. It was odd for Blair to be shy when it came to sex with Chuck. She knew something had to have happened to her best friend and it was the only logical conclusion to draw.

"What?" Blair gasped, almost in shock as the hanger in her hand with the silky slip neglige on it dropped out of her hand and onto the floor. "S, legally he's my husband. You can't rape your spouse, that's ridiculous," she immediately shot back, completely baffled that Serena had caught on so quickly.

"Yes you can, B – it's called spousal rape," Serena tried to explain.

"Serena..." Blair sighed as she turned around, reaching down to retrieve the dropped garment from the floor. "You can't always believe everything you read in your mother's divorcee magazines, those things are often written by bitter feminists who always want to be able to blame some man for every problem-"

"B..."

"And you've never been married so I wouldn't expect you to understand the whole 'wifely duties' one is obligated to fulfill in a marriage-"

"Is that what he's telling you?!" Serena gasped in disbelief. "Just because you're married doesn't mean he has a right to force himself on you whenever he wants!" she exclaimed. "No one has a right to force themselves on you when you don't want them to!" she paused, waiting for Blair's response only to get nothing but a blank stare in return. "So is he?" she questioned once more.

Blair bit her bottom lip in response, fearing what it would mean and what would happen if she said it and admitted it out loud. Her quietness was all the answer Serena needed.

"B, you have to tell Chuck," Serena calmly reminded her. "He needs to know-"

"No he doesn't!" Blair snapped once again. "He can't know," she added a moment later, after having taken a deep breath and a seat on her vanity chair.

"Why not? You know he won't blame you for it – I'm positive he'll understand," Serena attempted to reason with her.

"It's not that S... it's that... it's a Queen's job to protect her King," Blair admitted with a deep sigh.

"What?" Serena asked, not sure what Blair was getting at. "Protect him?"

"S, if Chuck were to find out, do you have any idea what he would do to Louis?" she tried to explain.

"B, Chuck's not a killer..." Serena laughed, thinking that idea was ridiculous.

"You know how protective he can get of me, S and we both know he knows people – I _need_ to protect him from himself and the consequences he would face if something happened. If that means he doesn't know... so be it," Blair stated.

"And what about you? Blair, you need to see someone about this, someone that can help-"

"I don't need therapy, Serena!" Blair quipped, knowing that while Serena probably was right, she really didn't want to start seeing a therapist again.

"But, B – it's been a rough year for you! What with losing the baby, almost losing Chuck... now this... Chuck did therapy last fall and it seemed to help a little..."

"S, there's not a therapist in this city I feel I can trust 100% right now! I can't risk someone leaking information to anyone that I'm really with Chuck despite being stuck in a sham of a marriage to a royal asshole, not to mention the whole intimacy problem is frustrating in itself... I'm supposed to be the one in control!"

"B..."

"S, just go – he's going to be here soon and I need to prepare myself mentally," Blair demanded as she stood and held the adjoining bathroom door open for Serena.

"You need to prepare yourself mentally to be with Chuck... you don't think that sounds off?" Serena called her out as she began to approach. "What are you going to do? Continue to distract him and pray he doesn't notice you pushing him away whenever he touches you somewhere Louis' been?"

"If you must know, I've been reading on the internet this evening, Googling advice and suggestions from those who have been in similar... predicaments," Blair proudly goaded. "There's some good advice there... encourage talking, eye contact... touch... and there's disassociation as a last resort... I've gotten quite good at that one with Louis," she boasted as Serena walked past her.

"Yeah, B... I'm sure Chuck won't notice at all if you allow yourself to disassociate and not fully be there while he's making love to you," Serena remarked as she rolled her eyes. "But whatever, you don't want my help – good night and good luck. I'll be in my room if you decide you need me."

"Good night, S and I won't need luck," she called across the bathroom as Serena's door shut. "At least, hopefully not much," she quietly uttered as she nervously returned to her closet.

* * *

"You're packing to come home, right?" Chuck nervously questioned as he watched his father fill a suitcase.

"Right," Bart confirmed as he put another shirt away. "Now that we have Tyler's confession we can definitely get Nevins and I can show my face again," Bart elaborated before pausing to give Chuck his full attention. "I want to thank you, son – I didn't think this was ever going to be possible, but the way you took control... got me out of this mess... makes me think I did something right in raising you."

"I think we both know you didn't raise me," Chuck slightly chuckled at the truth of that last part. "You were too busy with all those inappropriate transient women to teach me any viable life lessons...except those about inappropriate transient women," he added, causing his father to also slightly at laugh at his remark.

Looking down into his father's things, a frame picture caught his eye. Picking it up, Chuck recognized it was a photo taken of them together, early in his senior year, before the accident when things were going well between them. "Blair did help today too, you know," he pointed out as he handed the photograph off to his father.

"Yeah? She's turned out to be quite the woman, hasn't she?" Bart couldn't help commenting as he accepted the photo and packed it away.

"Yeah she has..." Chuck replied as he momentarily thought just how far he too had come since that first night of theirs, years ago. They definitely weren't the same as they were when Bart last knew them and he was determined to show his father just how much he had grown and matured.

"You know I'll have to lay low for awhile... hire security," Bart spoke once more, drawing Chuck out of his thoughts.

"We'll take care of it together – like a family," Chuck firmly assured him, confident that everything would work out. "Speaking of which... what about Lily? Have you thought about how you want to break the news to her? You know she did go through with adopting me."

"So I heard," Bart admitted as he pondered the question."Honestly, son... I'm not sure. My relationship with her was on the rocks... we were all going through a difficult time. Maybe hiding all these years was easier than facing things head-on."

"Well..." Chuck deeply sighed as he thought of what to say next. "How about we try group therapy next time instead?" he joked, eliciting a smile from his father. "I have to say, from experience... therapy works a lot better than you might think," he added as he picked up his father's now ready to go bag and they proceeded to walk together towards the door. "You remember Arthur?" he asked, continuing once his father nodded. "I've arranged for him to take us back to the city. Unfortunately with Nate as my roommate, there's not enough space in my penthouse, however I do always keep one of the suites in my hotel on the floor below me available for special guests if you'd like to stay there," he offered as they walked along the path outside towards the awaiting limo.

"I would love to see and stay at your hotel, son," Bart proudly accepted as he gave Chuck's shoulder a loving squeeze. "Considering you learned from me, I expect it to be quite the palace," he beamed as Arthur greeted his former charge, promptly loading his luggage into the trunk.

"A palace is debatable however it is an empire," Chuck couldn't resist tellinghim with his signature smirk.

* * *

"Come in," Blair called after hearing a familiar rapt against her door, quickly exiting out of the browser she had been viewing on her laptop and sitting it aside.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," Chuck happily remarked as he entered her room, crossing over towards the bed, promptly loosening his tie and sliding off his shoes as he went. He leaned over on all fours to connect with her as she sat against the top of the bed, greeting her with a firm, but loving and chaste kiss before collapsing on his back next to her on top of the duvet.

"How did it go with your father this evening?" she inquired a moment later turning herself into him as she rested her head on a pillow.

"Quite well actually," Chuck gleefully remarked. "He's agreed to stay at The Empire for now – I gave him the official tour of the place... I think he was quite impressed honestly," he beamed with pride causing Blair to genuinely smile. While she knew she genuinely made Chuck happy much like he made her happy, this was whole other side of happiness to Chuck that she could rarely recall ever seeing before.

"Well, I'm happy that you're so happy," she told him, still smiling, as she sat up and climbed to the foot of the bed, reaching the bottle of champagne and set of flutes she had set out for them. "I'd say this afternoon's victory calls for a bit of celebration, don't you?" she declared as she rejoined him on the bed, handing him a freshly poured glass.

"I do believe so," he agreed as he happily accepted. "To us," he stated as he tipped his glass towards her.

"Oh?" she asked, pressing him to elaborate.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Blair," he clarified for her sincerely. "Scheming just isn't the same when you're not involved."

"I would have gone with 'new beginnings' seeing as how it's a fresh start with your father," she remarked. _And a fresh start for me... I will no longer be weak_, she added in her head. "But to us works as well," she grinned as she tipped her flute towards him.

"To new beginnings and us?" Chuck suggested.

Blair nodded.

"To new beginnings and us," she spoke in agreement as she brought the glass to her lips, downing most of its contents in one swallow as Chuck did the same.

"Ah, the good ol' Dom '95 I see," Chuck commented with a slight chuckle after tasting the familiar liquid on his lips.

"Of course, what else would you have expected?" Blair grinned once more as she sipped the remainder of her drink.

"For a celebration with you? Nothing less," Chuck grinned back at her with hooded eyes. Predictable as she may be at times, he knew he would never grow tired of her.

"Yes, well... I can think of another way to celebrate," she smiled devilishly at him as she reached over and took his glass from his hand, placing it on the nightstand with her own.

"Oh?" Chuck questioned curiously, wondering just what it was she had in mind.

"Mmhmm..." Blair responded, as she rolled back over towards him and began to lightly run her lips along his jawline, down to his neck, teasing him with feather-like kisses as her fingers gently undid the buttons on his shirt, trailing down to undo his belt.

Chuck closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in bliss, allowing soft groans of pleasure to escape to his breath as her delicate touch turned him on. Suddenly, he felt her shifting beside him, prompting him to open his eyes.

"Blair," he softly called to her as she proceeded to lower herself down the bed, his hand reaching down to grab hers, preventing her from releasing him from his trousers. "You already made sure to take care of me last night," he reminded her as he rolled on his side towards her, intertwining his hand with hers he had captured, bringing to his lips, pausing to sweetly kiss her knuckles. "It's my turn to return the favor," he smirked at last as he rolled over on top of her, inadvertently pinning her to the bed as he gave her a heated, lingering kiss before moving onto the nap of her neck.

Blair tightly closed her eyes as she laid there, feeling Chuck's lips make their way along her neck. Trying not to let herself panic, she reminded herself to take slow breaths, her chest steadily rising and falling with each one despite the fear she was momentarily beginning to feel. As his lips reached her collarbone, she caught a whiff of his hair, the familiar scent of him invading her nostrils, suddenly putting her at ease and causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Chuck..." she sighed peacefully as her mind began working once more and made the connection to her body that it was him. That she was safe. That it would be alright. That she could relax.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I've greatly enjoyed you being around these past few days, even if we've been busy with other tasks," Chuck breathlessly mumbled as his hands began to slowly slid the silk fabric of her neglige up above her hips while his mouth continued to work its way down her body. "I know eventually you'll have to leave again, however I wish you didn't have to... even if it is just temporary," he continued.

"I know," she airily breathed as she reached down and began to tangle her fingers in the back of his thick, dark hair. "I wish I didn't have to either..." she moaned the last part as she felt his lips delicately capture the flesh of her inner thigh as his thumb gently began to work her clit through her matching silk panties. "Chuck... please..." she breathed, trying to call his attention, not quite feeling ready for what she knew he would be doing momentarily if she didn't stop him. When he didn't respond, most likely thinking she was just saying his name in ecstasy she figured, she sat up slightly and tried again. "Chuck!" she called once more, this time with a bit of an edge to her voice.

That got his attention.

"What?" he attentively asked, immediately stopping what he had been doing to look up at her, noticing a hint of... something he couldn't quite make out when they locked eyes. _Is that fear? Or nervousness?_ He questioned to himself. He could only imagine the look of confusion he was now wearing himself. "Blair? What's wrong?"

"Just... come here," she requested, beckoning for him to come back beside her near the top of the bed. She suddenly realized that in order to make this work, she needed to be able to see him, touch him, hear his voice... things that couldn't happen with him solely attempting to pleasure her.

Chuck carefully did as he was told, sliding up next to her, still wearing a look of confusion though as he propped himself up on his side facing her.

"Blair, what's going on?" he questioned with genuine concern, resting his hand on the curve just above her hip, gently pulling her closer to him.

"I don't want to talk about it and ruin this evening... just know... that I love you," Blair concluded as she softly kissed his lips during each pausing.

"I love you too," Chuck spoke in return as he felt her move in closer to him, his hand now moved to her back, holding her tightly but gently. "But I wish you'd just tell me what was wrong," he added pulling back just enough to make eye contact with her, his eyes telling her just how serious he was about needing to know.

"I know," she reluctantly sighed. "But not tonight," she stated once more, repositioning herself and running her hand along his bicep. "Tonight is about us and new beginnings, remember?" she smirked at him, hoping he wouldn't press the issue any further, and sealing her declaration with a deep, passionate kiss which lead to another that he reciprocated. And another. And another.

With one hand she held onto him by the back of his neck while her other proceeded to push his shirt from his shoulders, prompting him to help as they rolled her onto her back with him once again on top, her legs already starting to wrap around him. He quickly undid his pants with one hand as she used her feet to help slide them off, not wanting to break contact with him for even a second, their eyes locked on each others the entire time. Chuck momentarily removed her legs from around his waist just long enough to slide her panties off before resuming his place between her.

With deep breaths, Blair silently commanded herself to keep her eyes open and on him, While she knew it was coming, she couldn't help the sudden hiss of air in her breath when she felt Chuck push himself into her causing her to suddenly freeze.

_No! _she screamed in her mind. _Breathe damnit! It's Chuck! Chuck! Not Louis! Chuck!_

Fortunately he was momentarily distracted by their bodies' long-awaited reunion to notice what was happening and the look of frustration she was trying to conceal.

"Chuck... Chuck say my name," she quickly breathed out, tightly holding onto him, trying to regain control of her inner battle. She hoped hearing his voice would help.

"God, Blair... it's been too long," he panted against her cheek. "You feel so good..." he continued to breath as he held onto her beneath him while slowly beginning to pump himself out and back into her. "So right..." he moaned as his lips trailed kisses along her neck to her nape.

Blair let out a deep sigh of relief at hearing his voice along with his words, allowing herself to finally relax once again and try and enjoy the pleasure he was hoping to give her.

"So right..." she breathed as she arched herself, her fingers caught in his hair as her other arm was tightly wrapped around his shoulders.

_So right indeed... this is right. This is good_, she told herself as she let her legs wrap around him once more, desperately not wanting to ever let go of him. With every low pleasurable growl he emitted and with every movement he made, his hips rocking against her, their bare skin pressed against the others, she grew more comfortable and at ease.

"Chuck..." she moaned with pleasure as she felt his mouth drawing in the nipple of her now exposed breast, his tongue swirling around it. "Oh Chuck..." she breathed as she involuntarily arched herself against him once more.

"Blair... oh god," he cried out as he felt her nails leaving crescent shaped indents all over his back, the heels of her feet digging into the cheeks of his buttock. "Oh god, Blair... I'm close... so close..." he exclaimed as he felt himself about to climax.

Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, he quickened their pace as much as he could, biting into the nape of her neck, knowing it would definitely drive her crazy, only for it to be confirmed by the sudden cry of pleasure escaping from her lips as he felt her walls tense up around him and her in his arms, her wetness seeping all around him inside her. He gave her a few more hurried pumps before he finally stilled inside her, his breath shaking as he felt his release come.

Once the moment was over, Chuck collapsed on top of her as she went limp beneath him, their bodies still connected and intertwined together, their breaths both irregular as they tried to return their breathing to normal.

"That was... intense," Chuck managed to utter as he rested his head against her shoulder. "Possibly mind-blowing..."

"So intense," Blair replied as she continued to try and catch her breath, her hand absentmindedly brushing through his hair. It was unlike anything she had experienced in the past few weeks she thought as she lifted his chin to her and gently brought her lips to his, granting him another subtle kiss. And another.

"I love you," she told him with closed eyes as she closely snuggled into him once he had rolled over onto his back, pulling the covers up over them. "So much..."

"I love you too, Blair," he softly spoke as he held her tightly to him, her leg draped across him possessively.

The difference between sex with Louis and sex with Chuck was like night and day, she thought as she laid there with him. Chuck actually cared and listened to her whereas it was obvious Louis was only concerned with his wants and needs in the bedroom. It was then she realized Serena was right and what Louis was forcing her to do was wrong. However she didn't know what she could do to stop it without having to pay to dowry.

She wished it was all just a nightmare, that she would wake up in the morning and that the wedding had never happened, that she had left with Chuck instead that day like ever fiber of her being wanted her to. Yet she knew what the reality was and that sooner or later she was going to have to leave the love of her life again and return to _him_ in Monaco.

She clung to Chuck a little tighter that night, needing the extra security and knowledge that for now, in that moment, she was safe. Knowing she could rest easy for now, she began to doze off thinking about their future together once her nightmare was finally over for good.

* * *

_AN: As usual, thanks for all the follows/favorites and reviews/comments here and elsewhere! I do appreciate each and every one, both the good and the bad (so long as they're actually constructive. Reviews such as "you suck" "stop writing" "I hate you" and jabs at my personal life I actually find amusing and consider free entertainment - note to anonymous trolls, I don't take you seriously so really you're only wasting your time, not mine, as you continue to read and harass me. It hasn't stopped me from writing yet so I honestly don't get why you keep bothering lol)._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter as the drama continues!_

_Until next time! XoXo_


	7. Chapter 7

"Arrangements for the press conference downstairs this evening are underway," Chuck informed his father as he signaled to the bartender for a couple of drinks as they paused at the rooftop bar of The Empire early the next afternoon. He had woken up this morning beside Blair, having gotten some of the best sleep he had had since her visit around the time of CeCe's wake. He hated having to leave, however he had made plans to meet his father for lunch and of course Blair had encouraged him to keep them.

"I appreciate you doing all this," Bart told him in response. "However you know it's not necessary..."

"Of course it is - it's important that the world know you're back," Chuck simply responded as they each took one of the glasses the bartender had placed before them. "To new partnerships," he toasted to his father.

"I am proud of you son," Bart spoke as they continued to walk alongside each other on the rooftop patio. "Lily told me you had stepped up but I had no idea just how much you had accomplished. This Empire you have built... it really is quite impressive!" he proudly stated as he continued to look around. Chuck had given him a brief tour of the place last night when they returned, however he had insisted on showing him the rooftop during the day.

"Thank you," Chuck bashfully accepted the compliment, not having been accustomed to such praise from his father. "How was it seeing Lily after all this time?" he curiously questioned, changing the subject having known his father went to see her this morning.

"I've never dealt with such a formidable woman," Bart confessed. "It made me regret not treating her better..."

"Well they do require dedication," Chuck couldn't help commenting as he definitely could relate.

"I assume you're talking about Blair?" Bart stated. "You two aren't back together are you?" he grew suspicious, especially having witnessed their interactions together the past few days. "Charles..." he spoke as a warning when Chuck remained silent.

"It's... complicated," Chuck finally admitted, not wanting to confess the entire truth to his father just yet.

"Chuck, she's married," his father was quick to point out.

"I'm aware."

"Son, let me ask you something," Bart started as he suddenly remembered. "I was at Harry Winston this morning, picking out an apology trinket for Lily and they happened to mention a particular very expensive diamond engagement ring you had once returned but asked for it back not too long ago... Charles... where is that ring?"

"I may have already given it to it's intended recipient..." Chuck sheepishly confessed.

"Charles..."

"She doesn't love him, father! And it's only for a year. Well, less than a year now..." Chuck tried to explain.

"A lot can happen in a year. People can fall in and out of love in a year..." Bart promptly reminded him.

"I know. And you're not helping any," Chuck bit back, trying to resist the urge to lash out.

"Son, if you still want any part in my company you'll leave her alone so long as she's a Grimaldi," he warned.

"If I still want any part in the company? What are you talking about? What does any of this have to do with that?" Chuck rapidly questioned, confused as to how his private relationship with Blair could have anything to do with being part of his father's company. "What are you going to do? Cut me out? Just like that?!"

"I'll see you this evening, son," Bart called over his shoulder as he proceeded back towards the elevators, leaving Chuck standing there alone, dumbfounded as he pondered his father's words. He couldn't really believe that after everything he had done, everything they had recently been through that his father would cut him out of the family business just like that.

Would he?

* * *

Hearing the elevator ding downstairs, announcing the arrival of a guest, Blair quickly made her way down the stairs, convinced Chuck had returned from meeting with his father and going over plans with his staff for their event this evening as she couldn't imagine it being anyone else.

"Assuming your suit is a soft color and you go with something pastel under it, I've found the perfect dress in my closet to coordinate with-" she spoke as she anxiously rushed to greet him, stopping short on the second landing as she looked down at the foyer and spotted _him_ standing there, waiting for her.

"Louis..." she spoke just loud enough to be heard after having swallowed the lump that she didn't realize had formed in her throat.

"Blair, dear," Louis spoke in greeting as he carefully watched her through narrowed eyes. "What on earth have you been doing here? Mother is going crazy, concerned that you would absent from the masquerade this weekend!"

"I... I..." Blair stuttered, not really sure what to say or do as he slowly began to approach the steps, starting up the first one.

Every bone in her body was telling her to turn around and retreat to her room, locking the door behind her and messaging Dorota to come throw him out, however for whatever reason she remained froze on the landing.

"Pack your bags, we must get going – there is still time to get your dress fitted correctly before the ball," he remarked as he came even closer now.

"I... I can't leave," she finally spoke, having found her voice only for him to give her a puzzled look. "I mean, at least not right this moment. I already have plans for this evening," she announced without going into too much detail just yet.

"Plans?" Louis questioned, not understanding just what was suddenly so important for her to test his patience any further.

"Yes... Serena's mother's deceased husband has apparently risen from the grave this week and there is a press release slash party being held in his honor that I am expected to be in attendance at," she quickly informed him, purposely omitting said husband's name knowing Louis would instantly make the connection and discover her true motive for attending. "I had told Lily and Serena I'd be there for support and appearances since this is such a confusing time for Lily," she continued explaining, playing along quite convincingly if she had to say so herself.

"I see," Louis casually remarked as he finally met her on the same landing.

"I can't just up and leave without at least stopping by for a few minutes – that would simply be in bad taste, not to mention poor manners... and of course Serena would worry if I just didn't show up at all..." she went on.

"Very well then," Louis agreed, knowing she made a convincing case and was right. "For appearances sake, we shall stop by then," he decided.

"We?" Blair questioned, caught of guard that Louis had decided he would be joining her. "It really is more of a family affair..." her voice trailed as she tried to think of a way to prevent him from coming with. She really didn't want to have to deal with a public showdown between him and Chuck. There was no way Chuck would be able to manage being civil in the same room with him. She knew there was too much hate and jealousy between them.

"However we leave for Monaco first thing in the morning," Louis continued, clearly ignoring her. "Understood?"

"Ye...yes," Blair answered, her voice wavering. She was incredibly uncomfortable being this close to him. Internally she was crying out for Chuck to come save her.

"Now, go upstairs and pack your things before getting ready for this... event so you're not scrambling to do so later tonight or in the morning," he ordered as if she were his property. God how she hated him, she thought as she did as she was told, praying he wouldn't follow behind her.

Sadly, he did though, making himself at home in the sitting chair of her room, watching her every move as she got ready. She never got the chance to secretly text Chuck, giving him a heads up about the return of a certain unwelcomed Prince.

* * *

"Blair, darling... why are we stopping at The Empire?" Louis suspiciously wondered as Chuck's limo slowed to a stop at the front entrance. She was fortunate that Louis hadn't asked any questions when the car arrived to pick them up, letting him assume that Serena or Lily had made the arrangement, however she knew it was only a matter of time before he began to realize things.

"Because this is where the event is," she simply responded as she slid across the bench towards the door.

"And just who is Lily's formerly deceased husband?" he questioned once more as he slid beside her, his curiosity increasing.

"Why Bart Bass," she admitted matter-of-factly as she stepped out of the car, flashes from the paparazzi who had been stuck outside immediately going off all around them. It wasn't her fault Louis didn't keep up on the current news and gossip on the Upper East Side she told herself.

"Blair..." he began to lowly growl as he followed behind her through the front entrance and into the main hall where the press conference had just begun.

* * *

"Sir, we need to get started – the press outside is getting antsy," one of the security manning the door informed Chuck. He had to admit, he was starting to worry. Blair should have been here by now. He had sent Arthur to pick her up with plenty of time.

"Son, let's go," Bart quietly told him as he patted him on the shoulder in confidence, leading them towards the podium.

Taking one final look at his phone in anticipation of hearing from Arthur, Chuck placed it in his pocket and took a deep breath, glancing around the room one last time in hopes of seeing her there before addressing the crowd that had gather before them.

"Hello, thank you all for coming," he began. "I am pleased to announce that Bass Industries will now truly be a family business with the return of the man who taught me never to give up... even on the dead – my father, Bart Bass," he stated as he turned to shake hands with his father, giving the podium up to him.

"Thank you, son," Bart gracefully accepted as they switched places and he took to the microphone. "Of course none of this would have been possible without my son Chuck, so thank you again, son, for keeping my seat warm," he smiled as he spoke.

Chuck almost missed the next part of his father's speech though as he looked up and spotted her, finally there, carefully stepping into the room yet off to the side.

He couldn't help smiling at her as he caught her eye, only to have to fight his jaw from dropping two seconds later when he saw just who entered behind her.

No wonder she quickly adverted her eyes from his gaze, turning her attention away almost as if she were ashamed. He did however lock eyes with the unwanted guest now standing next to her, the hate they were giving off to each other completely mutual. When he saw Louis snake an arm around Blair's waist, pulling her close to him with a calculating grin on his face, it took everything Chuck had to restraint himself from lunging off the platform towards him.

"Starting today, I will be the only Bass in Bass Industries," Bart announced as he continued. "Thank you. Any questions?" Drawing his attention back to his father's speech, Chuck stood there, confused and speechless as cameras flashed all around and the reporters all began speaking at once. He felt like he had just been hit with a double whammy.

_What the hell just happened? _He questioned to himself. _He can't be serious... how could he do that? And what the hell is _he_ doing here?! She didn't seriously invite him, did she?_

Realizing the focus was all on his father now, Chuck carefully snuck away, retreating to the rooftop patio for some fresh air.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Louis remarked with a grin as he noticed Chuck was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god... he must be so humiliated," Blair uttered to herself as she stood there in disbelief, watching Bart answer question after question, completely oblivious to the fact that Chuck had left.

"Yes... he must be," Louis commented, secretly pleased and struggling to hide it. "Well, I don't see Serena or Lily... shall we get going?" he suggested as he offered his arm to Blair.

"Go ahead and call a car, I'll be back shortly," Blair decided as she looked around, trying to think of where Chuck would have retreated to.

"Blair?" Louis questioned, confused as to what she thought she was doing.

"I'll just be a few minutes – I _need_ to check on him," she insisted despite knowing her husband would never allow it.

"Blair, you can't be serious – I'm not stupid," Louis started.

"I know, and believe me, I know better than to even bother attempting anything... but he is still a friend regardless and I do still care about him... at the very least, I need to say goodbye," she tried to make convincing excuses. "Please, Louis?" she pleaded with him, nearly begging.

"Fine," he stated with a wave of his hand. "I'll call you when the car arrives and you better come immediately," he instructed, obviously not pleased. He knew full well though that even if he had said no she would most likely find some way to sneak off to go see Chuck anyway so really it was pointless to even argue with her about it.

"Thank you!" she sighed, relived he hadn't bothered to fight with her on this one. She chalked it up to them being in public and him not wanting to cause a scene.

Quickly, she rushed off towards the elevators, heading straight up to the penthouse only to find it empty. "The roof," she told herself as she knew that would have been the next most likely place he had gone.

* * *

"I thought that went well," Bart remarked as he approached his son alone on the roof after having received a text from him that he wanted to talk. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"You said this was a family business – what happened to us being partners?" Chuck asked, getting straight to the point.

"_You_ said partners," Bart quickly pointed out, forcing Chuck to realize that that was the truth. "_I_ said nothing and did what was best for _my_ company."

"The only reason this company still exists is because I saved it," Chuck fought back. "All I've done is work to protect your legacy!"

"And pined after Blair..."

"She has nothing to do with the way I've handled this business!" Chuck argued.

"You didn't try and trade her for a hotel deed?" Bart began to question. "You didn't let everything fall apart when you tried to run away from her all the way to Europe? You haven't made numerous offers in the past few months to nearly bankrupt us all just to get her out of her sham of a marriage?" he went on, causing Chuck to hang his head in shame. Sadly, it was all true. "I had hoped you would have outgrown such foolish behavior but you're still willing to throw everything away for a girl who's done nothing but toy with you."

"It's different this time!" he shot back, refusing to believe otherwise.

"She's married, Chuck, and newsflash, son - it's not to you. She made that quite clear tonight when she showed up here to _your_ event with _her_ husband," Bart reminded him. "You're not ready to be a Bass... to do the things you need to do to be a great man-"

"_I_ got you out of hiding! _I _took down your enemy! _I_ built this Empire!" Chuck shouted over him, unable to believe everything his father was saying about him.

"No, Chuck – the most you have done is used my money to redecorate," Bart countered. "Bass Industries needs to be run by a man, not a boy. You've never grown up... perhaps you can start now - get over Blair and perhaps there might still be a place for you in the company," he offered before turning to leave, done with the conversation.

Chuck watched his father exit the roof, turning back to watch the street below him, closing his eyes and hanging his head as he groaned in frustration. He didn't hear the sound of approaching hurried heels clacking against the concrete behind him.

"Chuck?" Blair delicately called to him as she reached him, gently running her hand along his arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him as he turned to face her and they locked eyes.

"I don't need your pity," he growled as he pulled away from her touch, annoyed at his current situation.

"I'm not here because I pity you, Chuck," she tried to tell him, growing genuinely concerned for him. "Are you okay? What was that all about, downstairs?"

"My father thinks I should let you go while you're still married ..." he informed her as he turned his attention back to the lit up night sky.

"All the more reason to keep things between us secret-" she started only to be immediately cut off.

"What were you thinking bringing _your husband_ here tonight?" he turned back towards her and hissed as he hated saying those words, actually acknowledging that legally she still belonged to another man.

"It's not like I wanted to or even asked him! His mother sent him to fetch me. They feel I've been here in the states too long this time and I guess perhaps I did overstay... if I don't go back with Louis they'll definitely become suspicious, if they aren't already... Chuck, we have less than eight months..."

"A lot can happen in eight months," he told her, repeating the words his father recently reminded him of saying months ago. "You should have just let me pay the dowry before I got cut out of the company..." his voice trailed on as he leaned against the railing, looking out and over.

"Chuck..."

"Blair, I just lost everything I've worked so hard for the past few years. You're all I have left that matters right now... and perhaps my father's right, I need to let things run their course..." he went on.

"I know eight months may seem so far off right now, Chuck, but I don't love him. I can't and I won't because I love you! You have _nothing_ to worry about!"

"Then stay. Don't go with him tonight – stay here, at The Empire, with me," he pleaded with her, his eyes desperately searching hers for the answer he so needed.

"You know I can't do that, especially not now that he's here..."

"_I_ need you. He doesn't," he practically begged. After everything that had happened tonight, the only thing that could make him feel the slightest bit better was her. And he knew she knew that.

"You know there's nothing more that I would rather do than lock myself away in that penthouse with you tonight and every night for the rest of our lives, but you and I both know that can't happen right now – it's too risky... and besides, he's waiting for me downstairs to take me back to the consulate with him. He's taking me back to Monaco first thing tomorrow," she regretfully informed him

"Then why did you even come up here?" he bit back up, frustrated and heartbroken.

"Because I love you, Chuck," she quickly blurted out. There was no other reason.

"I somehow doubt that's what told _your husband_," he spat.

"Louis thinks it's to simply say goodbye and thanks for a lovely evening... however after what happened downstairs, I needed to see you. I needed to know you were going to be okay," she explained.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Blair?" he asked her as he threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Chuck, I'm sorry... I wish I could stay, I really wish I could... you know that..." she assured him as she tightly embraced him. _God this was hard_, she thought to herself as she felt him soon relax against her in her arms, wrapping his own arms around her as well as she heard a few sobs escape from his lungs.

They held onto each other like that for several more moments until the chime of Blair's phone interrupted. Looking down at it, Blair made note that it was Louis and their time was now up.

"Let me guess, it's him?" Chuck questioned rhetorically, wiping his cheeks as they separated so she could tap out a message in return.

"Yes, unfortunately," she reluctantly admitted.

"You should go. You're prince is waiting and we can't have you keeping him too long, lest he get suspicious," Chuck mumbled as he watched her slide her phone back into her coat pocket.

"Are you going to be okay?" she couldn't help wondering as she locked her hands around the back of his neck, not wanting to let go of him.

"Do I have a choice?" he replied with a reluctant sigh.

"I know we're both upset with the situation we're in, but please Chuck – don't be angry at me. I'll be in contact and we'll figure out a way to see each other again soon," she gently told him as she ran a hand along his cheek. "I love you, Chuck," she whispered to him as she closed the inches between their lips with a chaste kiss.

"I love you too..." he uttered in response once the kiss unfortunately broke. "Go – the longer you stay, the harder it gets."

Blair nodded in agreement, knowing what he said was true. Pausing, she stopped to stroke his cheek one last time before she turned to leave, taking everything in her not to look back with tears in her eyes.

Closing his eyes as he heard her go, Chuck opened them moments later to once more look over the edge of his hotel and out across to the city down below.

He decided to wait several minutes after he hearing the door to the roof close before retreating to his penthouse where he promptly poured himself a glass of his favorite amber._ It would have to do for tonight,_ he thought to himself. This was one reunion of theirs that definitely didn't end as planned.

* * *

He had been sitting on the couch in silence, his faithful mutt resting in his lap, for what he figured must have been an hour or so when Nate finally walked in. Not wanting to talk about it with him, Chuck decided to retire for the night in his room, topping off his glass in hand.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door, he leaned forward, holding his head in one hand while the other tightly gripped the glass of scotch. He didn't know what to do. Blair had left him yet again when he needed her most, choosing her sham of a marriage to a Prince over him once again just like his father continued to point out. He knew deep down things were different between them this time, despite all the doubts that were being planted in his mind.

Or at least, he so desperately wanted to believe things were different this time. He needed them to be. Otherwise the torture and torment these past few months as well as his father basically punishing him for following his heart would all be for nothing.

He heard the elevator ding out in the foyer but didn't think too much of it, assuming it was probably Lola joining Nate for the night. It wasn't until he felt a familiar presence nearby that he lifted his head and looked over towards the door when her saw her standing there in his doorway.

"Blair?" he softly questioned, his heart skipping a beat and his eyes hopeful despite still being lost. She had returned to him.

"Chuck," she gently addressed him as she stepped further into the room, their eyes locked onto the others. She hated seeing him like this. "Chuck, it's okay, I'm here," she tried to assure him as she sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him close. She knew he was lost and hurting, confused... and she knew it was partly her fault.

"You came back," he quietly uttered as he closed his eyes in comfort, reaching up with his free hand, holding onto her as if to confirm that she really was there.

"Of course I did," she reassured him as she ran a hand along his arm, carefully removing the drink from his grasp and sitting it aside.

"I thought you had to go back to Monaco," he sighed deeply, wondering just how long she was planning on sticking around this time.

"I do," she sadly confirmed as she held him a little tighter, resting her chin over his shoulder. She really wished she didn't have to. "But that's not until morning... I bought myself a few hours," she began to explain to him. "Leaving you like I did earlier... I couldn't leave again indefinitely not knowing for sure whether you were going to be okay or not, and knowing the reason why was partially my fault..." she confessed. "There's nowhere else I need to be right now than with you."

"I feel like I'm losing everything all over again," he spoke, tears slowly starting to trail down his cheeks. His eyes still closed as he tried to calm himself, taking in her familiar, wonderful scent of Chanel No. 5. "I just got my father back and he's already shut me out... Everything I've worked so hard for these past few years... my father took it away, just like that. And then there's you..."

"No, Chuck – not me. Not me," she firmly stated, pulling back enough to look at him. "Chuck, look at me," she instructed as she reached over and placed a hand to his wet cheek, turning him to face her. It was extremely rare for anyone to see Chuck Bass cry and she hated seeing him like this. "Listen to me, Chuck – look at me," she demanded, insisting he look at her. "Look at me – no matter what... no matter what happens, I will _always_ be yours," she stressed as she quickly searched his eyes, hoping he would understand. "I know it's hard but it's only eight more months. We've come so far already, I know we can make it through this,"she tried to encourage him.

"Eight months is still a long time..." Chuck muttered as he looked back at her. "I can't lose you again, Blair... I can't... I've already lost so much..." he began to ramble as he leaned into her once more, burying his face in her shoulder. "I couldn't bear it anymore..."

"And you won't have to, Chuck – you will _never_ lose me," she declared as she held onto him once more, delicately running her fingers through the back of his hair. "Forget what your father and anyone else said - I promise you, just eight more months and I'll be yours forever... just as you'll be mine," she vowed as she carefully kissed the top of his head, feeling him squeeze her tightly in return as he exhaled a deep sigh of relief. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

* * *

It was several hours later and after midnight when Blair awoke, spooned next to Chuck in his big bed as he slept peacefully beside her once more like they both had the night before at her mother's together.

She knew she had to get going. Louis would grow suspicious if he woke up and found that she was still gone.

"Chuck," she called to him in a whisper. She hated waking him up only to tell him that she was leaving, but she knew he'd appreciate getting to say goodbye to her once more instead of waking up alone without a word. "Chuck?"

"Hm?" he groaned, still somewhat asleep.

"Chuck, hey..." she spoke as she gently shook on his arm to wake him. "Chuck, I need to get going," she regretfully told him as she sat up and watched him open his eyes to look up at her.

"What time is it?" he wondered as he rolled over and reached for his watch on the nightstand.

"Just after midnight," she informed him as he propped himself up on the pillows behind them.

"I love you," he declared as he leaned over and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.

"I love you too," she replied back as she returned his kiss with one of her own. "Eight more months," she reminded him as their lips broke once more, leaving him with a lingering kiss as she slowly backed herself off the bed and stood to start straightening out her skirt and primping her hair in the nearby mirror.

"I hate this," he remarked as he watched her. Carefully, he climbed out of the bed to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched them together in the mirror for a moment.

"I know, I do too," she spoke with a sigh. "But I promise, Chuck – eight more months," she said once again as she turned in his arms, lightly rubbing her nose against his as their foreheads pressed against each others. "I love you though – don't forget that," she stated as she gave him one last lingering kiss before breaking out of his embrace and heading towards the door, stopping by the chair in the corner to retrieve her coat and handbag. "And don't forget what we talked about earlier– call Jack in the morning, see if he knows anything," she reminded him as she made her way to leave.

Left standing there, Chuck recalled the conversation they had as they laid in bed together once he had calmed down and relaxed a bit, deciding that odds are if Bart had declared himself to be the only Bass in Bass Industries now that that had to have meant he cut Jack out of the business as well. As much as he often loathed his uncle, Blair helped him to realize that in this particular instance, Jack Bass was probably his best ally.

Hearing the elevator ding, announcing its arrival, drew Chuck's attention back to the present, realizing this was it. She was leaving and neither of them knew when they would be together again next. Rushing to catch her before she was gone, Chuck raced out of the room, throwing his arm in the way of the closing doors just in time.

"Blair!" he called to her, causing her to turn and look back at him as she stood there in the elevator car.

Next thing she knew she was being pulled from the elevator and into his arms, holding her close as his lips frantically crashed against hers. Her instincts kicked in and her small arms immediately locked around him, a hand entangling itself in his hair as she felt his own running up and down her back.

While it only had lasted for a minute or so, their desperate heated passion was abruptly ended way too soon after they both failed to notice the elevator dinging its arrival once more.

"Blair!" an angry voice with a think French accent bellowed, forcing them both to freeze, realizing they were no longer alone and just who exactly it was that had arrived.

"And here you said you were stopping by your mother's to retrieve a few items you forgot... I should have known better!" Louis spoke as he stepped off the elevator and began to approach them across the foyer.

Looking over her shoulder, Chuck could fully see that Louis was completely enraged. Turning back to Blair and looking her straight in the eye, he could tell she was suddenly terrified and on the verge of panicking, shaking in his arms as she continued to hold onto him. He then realized she wasn't exaggerating when she had said Louis did a complete 180 after the wedding. Whatever had happened in the months since, she was genuinely scared of him now.

Keeping her his priority, Chuck quickly pushed her behind him, putting himself in the middle.

"Blair, get in the elevator," Louis demanded as him and Chuck stared each other down, only several paces apart now.

"Don't," Chuck quietly spoke, cocking his head just slightly as he addressed her over his shoulder, never taking his eyes of Louis, standing his ground in defense.

"Get in the elevator, Blair..." Louis ordered once more. "Now."

Quickly but carefully, he felt Blair grab hold of his hand. He gave hers a tight squeeze in assurance.

"Is this really what you want?" Louis began to bark. "Unless you plan on paying that dowry you get in that elevator right this instant, Blair!" he threatened.

At that, Chuck felt Blair take a step forward, out from behind him, as she began to loosen her hand from his.

"Blair?" he questioned her with a puzzled look on his face, maintaining his hold on her hand enough to stop her. He couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Clearly something was wrong. There was no way he going to let her just leave with him, having read the fear in her eyes when she first realized he was there.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she turned back towards him briefly, biting her lip in nervousness as her eyes began to water over. She knew it would be better for all of them to just leave now than provoke Louis any further. She would figure out a plan and a way back later.

Bringing her hand to his lips for an innocent kiss, Chuck's eyes locked with hers once more.

Having watched the silent exchange between them and growing irritated by Blair taking forever to leave, when Louis witnessed Chuck's lips grace her hand he snapped.

Chuck was so fixed on Blair in that moment - desperately trying to silently convey to her that he was there for her. That he wasn't going to leave her. That he would do whatever he could to protect her – he didn't even notice Louis coming at him until it was too late and the bastard's fist had already made contact with his face, knocking him backwards to the floor.

"Chuck!" he heard Blair shriek as he instinctively brought a hand up to his face and began massaging his stinging cheek.

"Get in the elevator!" Louis yelled at her.

Chuck looked up and saw Louis with his arm now separating the space between them, a look of horror on Blair's face as she slowly began backing towards the elevator, mouthing an apologetic "I'm sorry" to him as she went. Chuck simply shook his head at her, trying to assure her that it wasn't her fault as he attempted to rise to his feet.

He had no sooner began steadying himself when Louis began pushing him backwards.

"Stay the hell away from my wife!" Louis continued to yell at him as he once again proceeded to push Chuck backwards, attempting to back him into the wall.

"Get off of me!" Chuck yelled back, blocking Louis' hands from pushing him again.

"When are you going to get it through your head!? She chose _me_! Not _you_!" Louis went on, snarling.

"If that's really true, then why is she here, with _me_?" Chuck hissed at him.

The two men locked eyes momentarily, seeing the burning rage in each other.

Louis moved to throw another punch at Chuck when suddenly he found himself restrained.

"Hey! Enough!" Nate screamed, grabbing Louis by the arm and forcing his way between the two of them. Things had gotten so heated so fast that neither of them noticed Nate emerge from his room.

"Get the hell out of here before I have security throw you out," Chuck growled at Louis as he once again brought his hand to his still aching cheek.

"With pleasure," Louis seethed as he threw Nate's hand off him and proceeded after Blair who was now standing in the doorway of the elevator, visibly trembling.

"You know, I could press charges for assault," Chuck called out, egging Louis on. He almost wanted the ass to hit him again just so he could. "I'm sure your family would just love to read that headline tomorrow..."

"Ha, except we both know you wouldn't... for her sake," Louis evilly grinned back as he cocked his head towards Blair, knowing it was all just a ruse. "Because it would only embarrass her family and force them to pay when the tabloids begin speculating just why she was here to begin with," Louis pointed out.

Chuck sighed in defeat as he knew he was right.

"Speaking of which, I'll deal with you when we get in the car," he hissed at Blair as he forcefully grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the elevator with him. "We're going home tonight!"

Chuck rushed after them to pull her back as the doors began to close only to miss.

"Damnit!" he screamed, smacking his hand against the steel door in anger instead, not expecting it to hurt as much as it did. "Shit..." he muttered as he shook off the pain now soaring through his fist.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nate wondered as he tried to make sense of everything he had just witnessed.

"What do you think?" Chuck shot back as he walked back towards his room, retrieving his phone to shoot her a quick text letting her know he still loved her as he knew it was what she needed to hear. He knew Nate could be dense at times but he really couldn't believe he didn't know why what had just happened happened.

"Obviously it's over Blair, but I mean how did things escalate so quickly? First I heard yelling and then next thing I know he's throwing punches at you..." Nate's voice trailed as he recalled the scene, stopping in Chuck's doorway.

"Thanks by the way," Chuck uttered as he tossed his phone on the bed and reached into the closet, pulling out his suit jacket he had put away earlier and promptly putting it back on .

"Yeah no problem," Nate responded as he watched Chuck. "What are you doing now?" he curiously asked, puzzled.

"I'm going after her," Chuck casually replied as sat down on the edge of the bed to pull his Bodegas back on. He was in a hurry and quickly ran a checklist in his mind of everything he needed to have with him, figuring he could buy whatever else once he landed, assuming they even made it to Monaco. "I've never seen Blair that scared before, something's not right," he informed his roommate. "Didn't you notice? She was trembling, Nathaniel. Shaking with fear in her eyes... She's the strongest woman I know and yet she was terrified by him."

"Yeah... and after tonight, I'm sure Louis' furious with her," Nate added as he thought about what Chuck was saying and what Louis could possibly do to punish Blair. "Are you sure going alone is a good idea though? I mean, he was coming on pretty strong with you there."

"I have to meet with Jack soon anyway, shouldn't be too hard to lure him to Monaco," Chuck pointed out as he grabbed his wallet and watch off the nightstand, fastening it as he walked past Nate still standing in the doorway, making his way towards the main room.

"Jack?" Nate inquired as he turned to follow Chuck, not sure what Jack had to do with anything.

"Yeah, Blair made me realize something tonight – my father stated that he would be the only Bass in Bass Industries... which means he most likely cut Jack out of the company too. If I'm going to fight back against my father to regain my position in the company I'm going to need a formidable ally and well... no one does resource management better than a vengeful Uncle Jack," Chuck explained as he stopped at his safe, immediately retrieving his passport.

He could only hope Louis didn't hurt her between now and then. He couldn't help smirking as he thought of the possibility of maybe catching the same flight as them, causing a scene just before take off that would get them all removed from the plane, keeping them grounded for at least a little while and buying him and Blair some time.

* * *

"Get in the car," Louis ordered as he shoved Blair towards the limo he had left waiting out front for them.

"Louis, please..." Blair began to plead as she fought to stay strong, not wanting him to see her cry or realize just how scared she actually was right now as she climbed into the back of the car. She knew they had angered the beast. Louis made that perfectly clear upstairs.

"Don't!" he hissed as he slid in after her, angrily pulling the door shut behind them. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Blair! You swore to me you were going to your mother's to retrieve a few things and would be back shortly. I knew you were lying to me then however I refused to believe it!" he began. "You thought I'd fall asleep and wouldn't wait up for you, didn't you?" he pressed her, despite already knowing that that had been her plan after all. "After several hours, I went looking for you there and like a fool, your mother's doorman informed me you hadn't returned at all!" he continued as she bit her lower lip, continuing to look straight ahead instead of at him. "I was nice enough to grant you permission to say goodbye to Chuck earlier tonight... how dare you sneak around behind my back!" he spat.

"I don't love you anymore!" Blair finally snapped, yelling at him.

"I don't care!" he shouted back at her. "Unless you're going to somehow pay the dowry - which we both know you won't because you care too much about bankrupting your mother - _we_ are still married for the next eight months! You are _mine_, Blair!" he growled as he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her towards him across the empty space between them despite her struggling to pull out of his grasp. "Mine! And don't you dare forget it!" he added as she escaped his hold on her wrist only for him to grip her by the shoulders instead.

"Get off me!" she shrieked at him as he attempted to push her backwards down onto the back bench of the limo. "Louis... no!" she tried to fight back.

"You know, I've had plenty of time to read through the Gossip Girl archives," he spoke in her ear as he pressed himself against her, pinning her down despite her attempts to push him away. "It seems you have quite the known fondness for limousines..." he went on as he breathed along her neck. His body had one of her arms pinned against the seat while he tightly held her free hand over her head, preventing her from hitting him.

"Louis, please... don't..." she quietly whispered against him as she slowly breathed in and out, knowing full well what he was intending on doing.

"Sex in the back of moving vehicles... what a little whore I married," he spat as he ran his lips along her jaw, moving down towards her neck as she felt his free hand slowly making it's way up her thigh amd under her skirt.

Looking up above her as she resigned herself to the fact that this was actually happening, she turned her gaze to the familiar city lights flashing by as the car made it's way to the airport. A lone tear trickled down her cheek as she frantically tried to think of happier times.

* * *

_AN: Yeah... if I hadn't already made you hate Louis in this story prior to this chapter I'm guessing you *really* hate him now! Don't worry though, this being chapter 7 we are nearing the end as I'm currently not planning on this one going past 10 chapters (as I originally said, it was going to be shorter) so Blair's nightmare will be over soon!_

_As always, big shout out and thanks to everyone who's read, followed, favorited and either left me a review here or a comment elsewhere! I really do appreciate each and everyone of them! As always, feedback is welcomed - both positive and negative so long as it's actually helpful/constructive =D_

_And if you like my work, be sure to check out my other stories - I recently updated Chairytale as well as posted part 1 of a 3 part Chuck/Blair/Henry story titled "Broken" (fair warning though - it is quite the sad!)._

_Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck had just sat down on the plush couch in his penthouse with a freshly poured scotch in hand, ready to skim through The Empire's latest business figures when he received an unexpected text message from Dorota.

_Mr. Chuck, it urgent you come to penthouse immediately. Miss Blair need you._

"When did Blair get back in town?" Chuck curiously wondered to himself as he read over the message once again. Considering what had happened in Monaco, he had half the mind not to respond or react as requested.

* * *

_2 Months ago..._

_Chuck sat at his table observing everything around him, making as little small talk with the other guests as possible. While he knew trying to run and start over as Henry Prince several years ago had been a mistake, he had to admit, getting the passport and ID made turned out to be a great idea as it definitely came in handy tonight. As he pretended to listen to the Lord on his left go on about something or another, behind his dark red mask he carefully watched her seated at the main table across the room. As dinner wrapped up and the dancing began he decided that soon he would make his move._

_The dinner portion of the evening had finally wound down and the dancing had finally begun. Despite the company she was being forced to keep, Blair was actually starting to have a good time. She credited her slight enjoyment to the fact that as one of the royal hostesses of the masquerade it was expected of her to mingle among the guests and help entertain them, meaning her husband would be preoccupied entertaining their guests as well. _

_While she was glad to be interacting with everyone but Louis and his family, she had to confess to herself that dancing with all these older gentlemen was getting a bit boring. All their compliments began to sound the same, their small talk beginning to bore her. Just as the current waltz was ending and she decided to resign herself to sit for a moment she heard an eerily familiar voice speak up from behind her._

"_May I cut in?" he spoke, his voice deep._

"_Why of course," the Duke of Kent agreed, passing Blair off to the younger gentleman. "Pleasure to dance with you my dear Princess," he bowed to her before turning to leave._

_Blair immediately spun around to face her new partner. _

_Wordlessly they began to move together in sync as the orchestra played on. As if she didn't already know it was him by the familiar spark she felt when they touched, even through her elbow length gloves, and with his hair slicked back slightly different from how he normally wore it she would still recognize those deep dark orbs hiding behind the mask covering the upper portion of his handsome face._

"_Chuck," she quietly addressed him, just loud enough for him to hear, causing him to smirk in confirmation. "But... what are you doing here?!" she questioned nervously as she immediately began looking over his shoulder and her own, afraid Louis or one of his family members was watching them, knowing it was him._

"_I needed to know you were okay – you were terrified the other night, Blair – don't even try to deny it, I could see it in your eyes," he quickly explained. "I tried to find you at the airport but somehow we missed each other."_

"_So you got on a plane and came here?! Chuck, it's not safe for you to be here!" she adamantly stated. "How did you even get in? I'm pretty sure after the other night that you're the last person that would be on the guest list let alone allowed past security."_

"_That's the advantage of it being a masquerade," Chuck simply replied with a sly grin as he pointed towards his mask. "You can be anyone... Plus Jack has connections in here Monte Carlo..." _

"_Jack?! Chuck when we discussed you meeting with Jack it was to figure out a way to deal with your father, not to come here and try and help me!" she nearly shrieked at him in disbelief. This was not happening. He shouldn't be here._

"_So you do need help," Chuck spoke, addressing her slip of the tongue. Realizing he caught what she accidentally said, Blair nervously began to bite her lower lip."Blair, you need to tell me what's been going on-"_

"_I can't. Just accept that and move on," she snapped, cutting him off. "Look, I'm glad we got this brief chance to see each other again, but go home, Chuck. You can't be here."_

"_Unless you can convince me otherwise that everything is fine, that there isn't anything going on that I should be concerned about... I'm not going home without you," he informed her as they continued across the dance floor._

"_Chuck..." she began to protest with a tone of irritability in her voice._

"_May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" a somewhat older gentleman interrupted, cutting in as the song changed._

"_Gladly," Blair accepted, shooting Chuck a warning glare and mouthing to him once again to go home as she began to spin away from him in the arms of yet another._

_She had stepped out onto the balcony of the palace's ballroom for a bit of fresh air, leaning slightly on the rail as she looked out across the city towards Monte Carlo, all lit up at night. She knew he had probably been watching her the whole evening so even though she naturally stiffened at the touch of his fingertips against the bare skin of her shoulder it came as no surprise to her._

"_What are you still doing here?" she questioned him with an annoyed sigh as she continued to stand there, her back to him._

"_I told you – unless you can convince me otherwise, I'm not going home without you," he told her once more._

"_Chuck, I'm fine – everything is fine," she quickly declared, although she knew there was no convincing him. He could read through her every lie. She wished she could tell him the truth, be completely honest with him, however she knew, especially now that he was here, in enemy territory, that she had to protect them both otherwise it wouldn't end well for either of them._

"_I don't believe you," he whispered seductively in her ear, his breath hot on her skin causing her eyelids to flutter shut as she began to relax just slightly into him and his familiar embrace, his arm having carefully snaked its way around her waist. "Blair, what's wrong? I swear, if they've been hurting you in anyway-"_

"_I freaked out because of the dowry, okay?" she snapped as she finally turned around to face him. "Who knows just how much he saw the other night and while there's no physical evidence of anything, he knows enough to hold it against me, okay? I have to protect my family," she firmly spoke. _And you_, she added to herself. "That's why I was terrified, okay? I thought he was going to demand I pay it right then and there so I panicked," she lied, hoping he'd buy it, however the look he gave her clearly said otherwise._

_They stood there on the balcony, staring each other down for just a moment before an unwelcomed voice interrupted._

"_Blair, darling, here you are!" Louis announced as he approached them both. Immediately Blair began to grow nervous, Chuck and Louis being within arms reach of each other and on a balcony several floors above ground. "Mother said we need to have another dance together before our guests start leaving... I hope I am not interrupting anything?" he curiously added as he eyed Blair's unnamed guest. "Who is your friend?" he inquired as Blair hesitated, trying to think of what to say._

"_Prince, Henry Prince," Chuck warmly introduced himself with a passable British accent, prompting Blair to roll her eyes. She recognized that accent from the time he had attempted to deceive her into thinking he was Marcus during the blackout at her party just before the start of their senior year._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Prince," Louis greeted him kindly like he would any other guest at the party._

"_If you only knew," Chuck muttered under his breath as he reached to politely shake Louis' extended hand. "The feeling is mutual," he spoke up and addressed his host._

"_Blair, we mustn't keep mother waiting," Louis turned his attention back to his bride as he motioned for her to follow him back inside. _

"_Yes, yes... tell her I'll be right there," Blair dismissed him, hoping to at least get to say goodbye to Chuck in private. Who knew when she'd get to see him again._

"_Henry Prince? Really, Chuck?!" she exclaimed with her hands on her bustled hips once Louis was gone, recalling the name he tried to take the last time he ran away to Paris._

"_I still had the passport and IDs so I figured why not," he casually admitted with a shrug. "When in France..."_

"_Whatever, I need to get going – my mother-in-law awaits," she turned to leave only to be stopped by his hold on her hand. "Chuck..." she sighed once more as he took her gloved hand to his lips for a soft yet sweet kiss._

"_Something to remember me by," he smirked as he looked up at her. "At least... until we meet again."_

"_Whenever that is," she spoke quietly to herself as she slipped her hand away from him. "Go home, Chuck."_

"_Only if you'll come with me," he gently called to her as he watched her make her way back inside._

_It pained her to have to leave him, to step back into the world she agreed to when she vowed to marry Louis._

Eight more months, _she told herself._ Eight more months.

* * *

It had been weeks since he last saw her and he had been starting to regret giving into Jack's persistent urging of him to return home and see just what it was Bart wanted once his father had finally decided to contact him after hearing that once again Blair had left him. It had been an ultimatum really – either come home immediately and his father would consider allowing him to shadow him in the family business and potentially earn his place in the company back or stay and risk ever having anything to do with Bass Industries ever again. While it would have been the romantic thing to do, he knew Blair would tell him not to be an idiot and take the offer, insisting she was fine despite his gut instinct.

"_Mr. Chuck, please respond!"_

Against his better judgment, knowing his father would not approve of him getting involved yet again, he decided to indulge Dorota. Aside from when she wanted it to be a surprise, it was rare for Blair not to give him any indication on when she would be back in the city. And the fact that it had been Dorota to contact him first instead of Blair he also found troubling.

_Is she alone? Is the coast clear?_

He quickly texted back, wanting to be prepared for a possible encounter with the royal babysitter or Louis himself.

_Yes – Coast all clear. Come ASAP!_

Not needing to be told again, Chuck quickly got to his feet and pulled on his suit jacket as he waited for the elevator to arrive, wondering what could possibly be the matter. It had to be pretty serious for Dorota to contact him and not Blair herself.

* * *

He quickly stepped out of the elevator and into the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse, looking around for any signs of life when he noticed Dorota approaching from the stairs.

"Where is she? What's wrong?" he inquired immediately, having grown even more concerned on the ride over.

"She upstairs with Miss Serena right now," the trusty maid informed him at once.

"And Estee?" he asked, not wanting to walk in unprepared in case she were to question his sudden presence.

"Miss Estee not here... yet," Dorota informed him, prompting a confused look from Chuck. He knew something was up as the Royals wouldn't let her come home without some form of supervision. Quickly yet quietly, he proceeded towards the stairs, as to not startle Blair or Serena.

* * *

"S, what am I going to do?" Blair cried as she sat on the edge of the tub, wiping at her fallen tears while her best friend kept a comforting arm around her. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"I know, B, I know... but I'm sure everything will work out-" Serena started at once only to be abruptly interrupted.

"I'm not you, S! Things don't magically work out for me like they always seem to do for you!" Blair snapped at her. "Why couldn't I keep away from him..." she lamented as she buried her face in her hands once more.

"Because you love him and you know he genuinely loves you too," Serena reminded her as she gently rubbed a hand along Blair's back. "It's impossible for you two to stay away from each other."

"But what am I going to do, S?" Blair began to sob once more, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

It was then, while holding onto Blair once more, that Serena looked up and over and noticed her stepbrother standing in the half open doorway.

"Well... you can start by telling the other person involved," Serena softly suggested as she looked Chuck in the eye.

"Hm?" Blair wondered, confused as she sat up to press Serena further. Noticing her best friend looking towards the doorway, she let her eyes trail in the same direction to see what it was she was grinning at. "Chuck?" she gasped as she saw him there. She quickly began to wipe the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Dorota messaged me, said it was urgent I get here as soon as possible," he casually explained as he took a step further into the bathroom.

"Of course she did," Blair sighed in annoyance. "Damn woman can't keep well enough alone and mind her own business... Dorota, I'm docking your Christmas bonus!" she called out towards the bedroom, knowing the bustling maid was sure to be somewhere nearby.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone to chat..." Serena announced as she began to make her way towards her own room.

"Blair, what's going on? What's wrong?" Chuck pressed her for answers once Serena had shut the other bathroom door behind her.

She didn't answer right away though. Instead she continued to sit in silence, watching him slowly and carefully approach her as tears still welled in her eyes.

He had almost reached her when he noticed it sitting there on the counter across from her, causing him to stop and change his course.

"Is that..." he started to question despite already knowing the answer now having seen it.

"Yes," Blair sighed in defeat, knowing what he was asking about. "It is. And it's positive. They're all positive!" she declared, throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

"All?" he curiously asked as he carefully picked up the testing stick and examined it.

"I took one in Monaco the other day which prompted my return as I needed to be around people I could trust until I figure out what to do – however if anyone asks, I'm here for my mother's upcoming fashion show," she made sure to add.

"Figure out what to do..." Chuck wondered as he sat the test back down on the counter and took a seat next to Blair on the edge of the tub. "What do you mean 'figure out what to do'? It is mine this time," he stated but he noticed a look in her eye that told him otherwise. "It is mine, isn't it Blair?" he hesitantly asked her.

"Well... there is the possibility that-" Blair started, unable to look at him though.

"Damnit, Blair! Are you fucking kidding me?!" he burst out in anger, causing her to slightly jump. "You told me you weren't sleeping with him!"

"And originally I wasn't and I had no intention of-" she tried once again.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Chuck grumbled as he began pacing in front of her. "I knew it! I knew this was going to happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Blair questioned him as she attempted to dab her eyes.

"Ever since we started this affair, everyone – even my own father! - kept reminding me that a lot could happen in a year. Things could change, emotions could change..."

"Chuck, I swear nothing has-"

"That you would eventually come back around to Louis..."

"Never!" Blair snapped as she jumped to her feet this time.

"I've have been trying so so hard to ignore them. Telling myself they were wrong... Things were different this time... This time it was going to work between us..." he continued, blatantly ignoring her.

"And it is!"

"Bullshit. Complete bullshit! And it looks like once again, I'm the fool for actually believing you and trusting your word that this time it was for real... I can't do this anymore, Blair."

"Chuck... if you would just listen to me and let me explain-" she tried yet again to get him to listen, this time standing in his path, preventing him from continuing to pace.

"This is just like when you told me last fall that you were pregnant and that part of you wished it were mine... but you know what? This time it hurts even worse and you want to know why? Because for a moment there I actually believed that it really was, beyond a doubt, all mine," he went on. "God, Blair... do you find some sick pleasure in torturing me over and over time and again? I know I've done some shitty things to us over the years but really? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Oh my god, Chuck! Will you listen to yourself! Not everything is always about you!" she screamed at him, finally fed up. "Just let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you've you been telling me one thing for months now, leading me to believe there was nothing going on between you and Louis when really you've also been fucking him this whole time?! You know I hate nothing more than getting played – both in business and in pleasure!"

"Well technically the last few times we've been together only once have we actually "been" together in that sense," Blair shot back.

"Yeah, and now it's crystal clear as to why!" he fought back.

"Chuck! Stop!" Serena interrupted, now standing in the doorway.

"How would you feel, sis, if Humphrey Dumpty was constantly telling you that he was fully committed to you, but then you found out he was sleeping with her the whole time?" he asked her rhetorically, pointing at Blair.

"What the hell does Dan have anything to do with this, Chuck?! I've told you, whatever feelings he seems to think he has for me, they're not reciprocated!" Blair shrieked at him.

"So you say..." Chuck mumbled before turning around to face her once more. "For all I know maybe you're fucking him too!"

"Screw you, Chuck!" Blair barked as she began to march back into her bedroom.

"Not anymore, Princess!" he hissed as he turned to make his way towards the door and exit through Serena's room.

"I have asked you not to call me that!" Blair screamed at him as she broke the chain she wore his ring on and threw it as hard as she could towards the back of his head.

"What the...?!" he angrily mumbled, pausing to rub the back of his scalp and turning to glance towards her, looking around to see what it was that hit him. His heart immediately sank as he spotted it there on the floor. "Blair..." he softly uttered as he crouched down to pick the ring up.

"Get out!" Blair loudly demanded from across the room, a fire of rage burning in her eyes.

"Blair, calm down..." Serena spoke up, knowing it couldn't be good for the baby or Blair to be all worked up. "Chuck, please – just let her explain what's been going on-" she pleaded.

"Forget it, S – he won't listen, he doesn't deserve to know. I'll just take care of everything myself – if it is his I guess he'll just be an another absent father like his father was," he heard Blair remark as he began to make his way down the stairs, his eyes beginning to water. Very few people in his life could ever make him feel so little and right now she was one of them.

"You know how to reach me if it is mine so I know where to send a monthly check!" he yelled over his shoulder, going on the offensive. He wasn't really sure which of them was winning in this fight. "We all know you'll need it if your in-laws find out!" he added to the blow.

He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when her heard her slam a door.

He pressed the button for the elevator and naturally, it seemed like it was taking forever to arrive.

"Chuck, wait!" Serena called after him, catching her breath as he was just about to step onto the car.

"Sis, it's over – I'm done playing this game with her," he tried to explain.

"How dare you!" Serena finally snapped, have grown fed up with her stepbrother. "Out of everyone! She needs _you_ the most right now! You have no idea what she's been going through!"

"What she's been going through?! How about the hell and back she's been putting me through for years now? She'll tell me time and time again that she loves me, that we're meant to be yet she's off kissing Humphrey and then marrying Royalty... I love her and always will but I just can't do this anymore, Serena! God, I should have listened to my therapist last fall and just let her go-"

He didn't get to finish his outburst though as he suddenly felt a hard smack across his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" he raged once he realized what had just happened.

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I still love her – I'll always love her! But you don't understand, Serena! This is the first I've heard from her since May and you know what one of the last things she told me was? Despite everything that had just happened, everything I had just lost... she said I'd never lose her, that she'd still always be there. But you know what, sis? I went to Monaco. With Jack. And I tried multiple times to meet with her and bring her home but she refused and then never returned my messages – not once! For nearly two months it's like she just disappeared!"

"Chuck, it's not that simple..."

"She could have easily texted me and told me something was up at the very least - she didn't have to just completely ignore me!"

"What if Louis found your phone, Chuck? Did that thought ever occur to you, therefore making it so she had no way to secretly contact you?!"

"She didn't even tell me she was back in town this time – Dorota contacted me! Was she even planning on telling me that she was here? Or that she was pregnant?"

"I don't know but you both knew what you were getting into when you guys decided to carry on this affair of yours! You both knew it was incredibly risky and that something was bound to happen or someone was bound to find out! You guys have been playing with fire this whole time – you were bound to get burned eventually! If we've learned anything from our parents over the years it's that these things never successfully work out the way they're planned!" she declared, throwing her hands in the air for added effect. "You can be... such an enormous ass, Chuck, and honestly, at times I really don't understand what Blair sees in you, but before you really decide to finally throw in the towel and give up on her, there's something you should know," she tried to continue after taking a moment to calm down, piquing his interest.

"What more is there to know!?" he growled, growing exasperated as he rubbed the side of his face that was now stinging.

"Louis' been..." she started only to pause and lower her voice to a whisper. "God, Blair's going to be so pissed at me for telling you this, but... Chuck, Louis' been raping her."

"Rape? Really, Serena? They're married," Chuck pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean he hasn't been forcing himself on her – you said yourself she's been acting like something's not right the last few months..."

"She's smarter than him though, there's no way she'd let him get away with that!" he informed his sister.

"She would if she felt threatened and thought that what she was doing was her only means of survival," Serena mentioned. "I don't know what Estee actually knows and what she told Louis, but whatever it is, he's been blackmailing her with it, telling her that if she doesn't perform her "wifely duties" to his satisfaction he'll reveal... whatever he has on her – on you both – to his mother and you know what will happen after that..."

"She'll be forced to pay the dowry," Chuck sighed as he realized it all made sense.

"Exactly!" Serena confirmed, glad that Chuck had finally calmed down and was thinking rationally once again. "Believe me – she doesn't want to be with him, especially now since all this started. She's only doing it because she feels trapped and doesn't see any other option than to go along with it. Her future with you, after this year of hell, is the only thing that's keeping her going."

"That would explain why every time we've been alone together lately she starts to get uncomfortable when things begin to get heated..." Chuck remarked as he mulled over everything he had just been told, glancing up towards Blair's closed door. "Damnit, I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch!" he snapped a moment later, going on the defensive for Blair.

"Chuck, no!" Serena began to warn. "Don't do anything rash! Just think – if it really is your child she's carrying... you can't really be a husband or a father from behind bars," she reminded him, causing him to give a slight chuckle in return before growing silent in thought once more. He realized then that he was still holding the elevator open. Knowing he had some thinking to do, he stepped inside the car and allowed the doors to close.

* * *

"Chuck? Back so soon?" Serena wondered as she noticed her stepbrother unexpectedly stepping off the elevator for a second time that afternoon.

"I just came to drop this off for her," he responded as he handed her a discrete brown paper bag. "I tried calling her but she won't answer so I think it's safe to assume that she probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"Okay... what is it though?" Serena questioned, curious as to what she was holding.

"It's everything she'll need from me for a paternity test – hair follicle, saliva swab... that sort of thing – plus contact info for my guy at the lab so she can be sure the results are safe, secure and confidential, lest anyone that she doesn't want to know tries to find out," he informed her only to get a confused look in response. "Look, Serena – if it's mine, I need to know," he began to explain. "And please, let her know that regardless, even if it isn't... I still meant what I said right before the accident," he solemnly told her.

"I will," Serena assured him. She couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed that her stepbrother was actually stepping up and willingly accepting responsibility for a child that might not even be his. "What are you going to do about Louis though? If it is his you know his family won't easily let Blair get out of the marriage even after her one year is up, let alone let her raise it away from them or even let you near it."

"Yeah... I'm still trying to think of a way to solve that one," he replied. He knew the easiest way around that would just be to pay the dowry, however given his current financial state after his father cut him out of the family business paying it was now easier said than done. "Just make sure she gets this and the message," he stated before turning back towards the elevator, leaving Serena standing alone in the foyer, peaking in the bag and debating when to give it to Blair.

"Did I hear the elevator?" Serena heard Blair speak up from behind her on the stairs.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," she responded, turning to see Blair on her way down.

"What's in the bag?" Blair curiously wondered as she approached.

"Chuck just stopped by to drop this off for you," Serena informed her, holding out the bag for her to take.

"What is it? The remains of anything I left at The Empire?" Blair snarked as she took it and began to look inside. "What is this?" she questioned, confused.

"Various DNA samples, B," Serena stated as she began to walk past her on her way upstairs. "He said he needs to know if it's his."

"After everything he said? Guess he wants to know whether or not to start saving his pennies," Blair scoffed.

"B..." Serena started to speak, pausing on the stairs and taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I... I may have told him what you told me about Louis..."

"S!" Blair screamed at her, on the verge of snapping. "I told you that in confidence! Why the hell would you tell Chuck?!"

"B, despite what he said in anger earlier... he still loves and cares about you! He needed to know the truth! He's been worried about you for awhile now!" Serena revealed.

"Coming here was a mistake – not only can I apparently not trust you or Dorota but now my in-laws are going to be furious once they find out where I am and not only that... I have to worry about my child growing up either without a father or one in jail for murder – I wouldn't put it past Chuck to have already put a hit out on Louis," Blair muttered as she pushed past Serena on the stairs, retreating to her bedroom to wallow in her trouble.

"B... for what it's worth," Serena called out after. "Chuck also said to tell you that he meant what he said to you before the accident and he still does."

Blair paused at the top of the stairs upon hearing Serena's words, beginning to tremble as she recalled the conversation in question.

"_I had it all wrong – just because Louis is the father of your baby doesn't mean you should be with him. You should be with me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm going to love your baby as much as I love you."_

"Thank you, S... for dealing with him," she spoke, facing her bedroom door with her back turned towards Serena. "I'm... I'm going to lie down for a bit. Have Dorota inform me when dinner is ready."

"Of course, B," Serena gently replied as she too had now reached the top of the stairs. She knew her best friend had quite a bit of thinking to do.

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair spoke as she heard him answer the phone. Several days had past since they last spoke and of course her in-laws had tracked her down since then as well, immediately having Estee show up in her foyer the next morning. With Dorota's help though she was able to sneak off to get the paternity test done. After fiddling with her phone long enough as she sat on the bed, the envelope with the results sitting beside her, she finally worked up the courage to speak to him.

"Took you long enough," he remarked as he walked along the city sidewalk.

"I... I need you to come over – we need to talk," she stated firmly, refusing to accept no for an answer.

"You got the results already?" he asked, despite already knowing that was why she was calling.

"So much for confidentiality from your guy," she muttered in annoyance.

"He didn't tell me anything other than that you stopped by – I was curious as to if you had gone yet," Chuck informed her, knowing he probably shouldn't have, but he would be lying if he said it hadn't been keeping him up at night wondering.

"I know Serena told you some stuff-"

"And I'm glad she did – listen, Blair, I was an ass, and I'm sorry. I should have given you the chance to explain-"

"Chuck..."

"How long has he... has he been doing it?" he pried, preferring not to know any of the details but at the same time, he did require some information.

"A few months now," Blair shyly admitted. "Ever since I got my title."

"Well that explains why you've been shy the last few times we've been together," he told himself. "And why you hate me calling you princess..."

"Look, Chuck... I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" she requested, trying to fight off various instances from replaying in her mind. She really couldn't deal with them right now.

"I just wished you had told me sooner," he sadly spoke.

"Well I tried after the first time but you were too upset and loaded to listen," she absentmindedly responded. "Just... do me a favor and regardless of the results, promise me you won't do anything too rash?" she asked him, knowing that either way, Chuck would most likely have it out for Louis.

"You mean I should probably call off the hit I placed on him?" Chuck clarified with a slight smile.

"You didn't!" Blair gasped in disbelief, despite knowing she really shouldn't have been surprised. "We both know that no matter how careful you are or how skilled your guys are, they'll trace it back to you regardless! I want my child to actually have a father!"

"Blair, Blair calm down," he tried calling over her hysterics. "I'm joking – I swear, I haven't placed a hit on him... yet," he added with a smirk.

"Just get over here already," she demanded as she took a deep breath to relax.

"On my way," Chuck responded as he promptly hung up and hailed the first available car he saw.

* * *

"Miss Blair upstairs," Dorota informed Chuck the moment he stepped into the penthouse. "And Miss Estee already have her afternoon tea..." she motioned towards the living room, where a snoozing Estee laid on the loveseat.

With a nod of understanding, Chuck proceeded towards the stairs, quietly knocking on Blair's door once he reached the top.

"Come in," she called from inside.

"How are you?" he questioned as he stepped into her room and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. An envelope sitting on top of the duvet next to her. He carefully took her desk chair and moved it over so he could sit facing her.

"I'm... I'm doing okay," she stated with a deep breath. "Look, Chuck... thank you for willingly providing the DNA samples – it made it that much easier to get this done quickly-"

"I needed to know," he solemnly told her as he leaned forward and reached to take her hands in his, tracing a pattern along her right hand with his thumb. "So...?"

"Alright," she breathed deeply as she removed her hands from his and reached over to pick up the envelope.

"You haven't opened it yet?" he asked, surprised as he watched her get up and walk over to the desk to retrieve a letter opener.

"I couldn't do it alone," she casually admitted as she opened it and pulled out the paper folded up inside, pausing for a minute to read it over.

"Well?" Chuck anxiously inquired after watching her for a moment yet unable to tell from the stone-faced expression she wore just what it was that she was thinking.

"Did... did you really mean what you told me last time, before the accident?" she shyly asked him. "That you would love my baby as much as you love me? Even if it was another man's child?"

"Yes, every word of it," Chuck confirmed, his face solemn as he looked her right in the eye. He could feel his heart beginning to sink though and his chest began to feel to heavy.

"And does that offer still stand?" she questioned him further, taking a deep breath as she waited for his answer. She needed to know that no matter what, they would be together through all this.

"It does," Chuck quietly spoke, pausing for just a brief moment, his breath hitched in his throat causing him to close his eyes just quick enough to blink back the wetness that was beginning to form in them. He had really wanted it to be his. "You once told me you'd stand by me through anything..."

"Chuck... please, you don't-"

"Yes, I do," he interrupted her. "The same goes for me, with you, Blair," he promised as he locked eyes with hers. "This is anything," he stressed.

"Good. That's all I needed to know," she confidently declared a moment later, handing the piece of paper over as she stood in front of him. "It's yours."

Dumbfounded, Chuck was speechless as he looked over the letter, his eyes fixating on the word "positive" in bold letters. He couldn't believe it. He was really going to be a father. He felt everything around him had stopped yet at the same time it felt like both his head and the room were spinning.

"Chuck?" Blair called to him, growing concerned the longer he sat still without reacting. "Chuck?" she called to him again. "Are you okay? Say something – you're scaring me," she ordered, causing him to shake his head as he came out of his state of disbelief.

"I'm... I'm just..." he finally spoke, having zoned out for a moment before looking over at her. Quickly, he got to his feet and rushed across the space between them towards her, pulling her tightly into his arms as he breathed a sigh of relief, inhaling her familiar scent he would always long for. This was it. This was home. "I'm going to be a father," he couldn't help remarking.

"Well..." Blair carefully spoke as she slowly broke from his embrace, taking a step past him as she moved to give them a bit of distance. She knew he wasn't going to be thrilled with what she was about to say next. "Maybe... We need to figure out what we're going to do about this though."

"What do you mean 'figure out what to do'?" he asked her once more. "You're going to keep it, right?"

"Chuck, of course I want to..." she started only to pause, attempting to fight back tears. "But when the royals find out it's not Louis'..."

"So if it were his, it wouldn't be a problem, but because it's mine-" he started to snap.

"Chuck, it's not like that! I didn't say that!" she stressed.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being, Blair!" Chuck continued, growing tired of having the argument with her that he knew they were once again approaching.

"Me being selfish?!" Blair scoffed, she couldn't believe that he of all people would dare call her selfish. "You're one to talk!"

"At least me being selfish in this whole situation gets you, me and our baby what we all want – you being selfish only benefits you!" he pointed out to her, rendering her silent for a moment as she thought his words over. "Just let me pay the dowry and we'll be done with them," Chuck insisted for what seemed like the hundredth time, breaking their silence, almost pleading with her to finally give in. "We can finally move on with our lives and build one together," he gently added as he approached her once more, now in the center of the room, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen on her cheek.

"Chuck it's not that simple!" she stated. "I can't have you paying the dowry – I've told you that time and again. It's not your burden to bare."

"And what are you going to tell your in-laws? It's only July, Blair – you still have six months left and you're sure to start showing before then! You aren't going to be able to hide this from them for much longer!" he reminded her.

"Maybe I can!" she snapped back at him, pulling away from him again, not wanting to accept the reality of her situation as she walked back to her bed, sitting again on the edge.

"And then what? You get divorced in January and three months later give birth to a full grown newborn?" he questioned her logic. "No one's going to believe the child was born several months early if we announce you're pregnant after the divorce, not to mention that's not even possible... and the Grimaldi's are either going to think it's your slimeball husband's royal heir or know that you weren't faithful to him before the divorce and demand the dowry anyway."

"You don't know that! And maybe I could convince them it's Louis'... they don't know for sure that we've been carrying on an affair!"

"No," Chuck sternly declared.

"But-"

"No!" he snapped at her. He couldn't believe she even thought it was up for discussion. "I will not have that family of French snakes thinking my child is theirs nor will I let another man to take care of or raise my child thinking it's his! You know that if they think there's any possibility that the child could be Louis' they'll want at least partial if not full custody once your divorce is finalized. I can't believe we're even having this argument!"

"Well you're not paying the dowry!" she yelled back him.

"Like hell I'm not," he grumbled as he began walking towards her bedroom door to leave.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass don't you dare!" she shouted after him as she was quick on her heels behind him.

He got to the door first though, stopping and pausing to address her one last time. "Blair... I love you – you know I do, but this is no longer just about us," he pointed out to her. "You alone don't get to make that choice."

"Chuck, don't," she gently pleaded with him. "We still have time... we'll figure something out."

"Your fathers as well as my own lawyers have all been looking for loopholes in your prenup for months now – if they haven't found anything substantial in over six months... I don't see what other options are left," he reminded her.

"Just... a little... longer..." she requested between kisses as she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.

"I... I need to think," he declared, almost immediately pulling away from her grasp, lowering her arms from around him and turning towards the stairs. "You know how to reach me," he added before walking away, letting his hand slowly break away from hers.

As much as he wanted to stay with her for the night, he couldn't believe some of the things she was saying and proposing. It was completely outrageous.

"Has to be the hormones..." he grumbled to himself as the elevator made its descent.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Arthur a message to pick him up right away.

He knew things were going to be tight for him for awhile and his father would continue to view him as a lovesick fool for Blair, but he also knew that paying the dowry really was their only option. Regardless of what she would try to come up with, he knew things with the Grimaldi's needed to come to an end immediately and he would do whatever it took to free her and their child from them. He knew she would be furious about it for awhile once she eventually found out, however he decided that the choice was no longer hers to make.

* * *

Blair thought about chasing after him, preventing him from leaving, but she knew him too well and knew that none of it would help. He needed time to process everything and reluctantly that's exactly what she would give him so as not to push him and scare him off. That was the absolute last thing she needed in her life right now.

While it would be easier to just take care of the child quickly and quietly with no one else having to know, she knew she could never go through with it. It was Chuck's child after all and while the thought of having his spawn years ago in high school scared her, neither of them were the same person they were Junior year. She really did mean it last year when she found out she was pregnant that part of her wished it was his. There was no way she could just get rid of it.

Keeping quiet and hiding her pregnancy until after the divorce in a few months was her ideal choice, but like Chuck pointed out, no one would believe them a mere three months later that the baby was extremely premature when it would obviously be full size. Everyone would know otherwise, including the royals and she knew as well as he did that they would come demanding the dowry for her unfaithfulness.

Letting the royals think it was Louis' was really the only option she had, but again, that too was risky as they would be sure to want some form of custody after the divorce and Chuck made it clear he would never allow it.

And then there was the option of just letting Chuck pay the dowry.

He had offered numerous times on his own accord, but... she just couldn't let him do that for her. It would feel too much like he was buying her freedom, she told herself, as if she were property once more like he made her feel when he made that ridiculous deal with Jack years ago to save his precious hotel. Not to mention the cost of the dowry itself... if it was enough to bankrupt her mother, it would surely be a sizable amount for Chuck to cover on his own, especially since his father had cut him out of BI. She couldn't and wouldn't let him do that. It wasn't his burden to bare.

Frustrated though and unsure of her options, she threw herself down on her bed in a fit of tears knowing either Serena or Dorota would be in to comfort her soon enough.

* * *

_Does your offer still stand?_

He had no sooner sent the dreaded text when his phone rang in response.

"Is this a yes?" Chuck inquired, figuring she would have just blown him off if she didn't have the least bit of interest.

"This is an 'I'm busy at the moment in Tuscany-'" Georgina began to inform him only to be interrupted.

"So you're already in Europe - excellent, I need you in Monaco so I'll pick you up on the way," Chuck told her, already taking the reins.

"-with Dan," Georgina continued as if she didn't care that Chuck had cut her off. "I'm actually helping him write the follow-up to Inside, which will be so much more scathing than the original - no fake names this time," she stated with glee.

"While I'm sure spending a summer with Humphrey is oh so thrilling... what happened to wanting the satisfaction of having the Great Chuck Bass indebted to you?" Chuck baited her, knowing she'd most likely bite. He knew it was an offer too tempting for her to resist.

"And Blair?" she inquired immediately.

"Just me, I don't want Blair knowing nor involved," Chuck clarified.

"Hm..." Georgina thought as she paced back and forth in the outdoor Tuscan cafe, much to Dan's annoyance.

"C'mon, G - you know you want to..." he taunted her. "I'll send you my terms if you tell me yours..."

"Alright, Bass... but among other things, I want back in the group," she began demanding. "I miss the Upper East Side - slumming it in Brooklyn isn't exactly anyone's cup o'tea... unless you already live there..." she stated, eying Dan at his typewriter nearby, looking almost offended. "What? It's true!" she spoke over to him.

"We'll see - although some might not be as forgiving as others..." Chuck pointed out. He knew Blair would be annoyed but after knowing what Georgina did for her, she'd go along with it for awhile, however Nate and Serena... they might need a little more convincing. Although Serena did tend to be quite the forgiving type in recent years so who knew...

"And your terms?" Georgina questioned, curious as to what she could get away with.

"Nothing sexual – I'm not doing anything that could compromise my relationship with Blair any further," he specifically warned.

"Oh please, like I'd be interested in that," Georgina scoffed. "Been there, done that... or don't you remember 7th grade, Chuck? I'm sure I could help jog your memory..." she began to tease.

"Oh believe me – I'll pass on that reminder. It's taken a lot to forget that mistake," Chuck informed her, have now dreaded bringing up their very short-lived past.

"Well then it's decided – I'll do this favor for you, however you owe me one at some point later down the road as well as reinstating me in your little foursome," she stated, making sure they were on the same page.

"Fine," Chuck reluctantly agreed, knowing he might possibly regret making a deal like this with the devil herself. "However, you have to succeed in your task," he added at the last moment.

"And just what exactly is it that you need me to do?" she quickly wondered.

"I need you to seduce Louis - or at least make it look convincingly like you did - and get me proof of it," he informed her. "I know you tried at the wedding, but this time I need you to actually do it otherwise the deal is off and you can find your own way out of the aftermath."

"Hey, I may not have succeeded in seducing him back then, however I did utterly ruin Blair's princess fairytale wedding, which you unknowingly helped with, so thank you very much," she reminded him with a grin, causing Chuck to groan. It was true, had he not shown up to try and stop the wedding, there wouldn't have been any confession for Blair to make to get caught on camera and blasted by Gossip Girl 2.0 during the ceremony.

"Are you in or not?" Chuck cut to the chase, not wanting to dwell on the mess that had already occurred in the past.

"How soon are you and your jet coming to pick me up?"

* * *

_AN: Surprise! It's an update! As always, thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, commented elsewhere and followed/favorited this story. Sorry for such a long break between my writings - I recently (and reluctantly yet for everyone's sanity including my own this holiday season) took on a full-time management position at work which is double the hours I've been working the past few years plus working retail this is obviously our busiest time of the year so when I am home I'm usually either too tired to do much else aside from just vegging out and chilling or doing things with the family. I do have another story (a o/s) ready to go for Chairversary in 2 days though so be sure to look for that one if you enjoy my writing!_

_Until next time, XOXO!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey man, what the hell?" Chuck heard Nate exclaim as he stormed into the kitchen where Chuck had just fired up the espresso maker. "My financial secretary tells me you sold all your shares of The Spectator? You were one of my biggest shareholders - what gives?"

"Nathaniel... let me explain..." Chuck calmly spoke, knowing this conversation would be happening eventually at some point soon.

"Go on..." Nate urged him, just dying to know why his best friend would do such a thing.

"I have to broker a deal with the Grimaldi's to get Blair out of her marriage immediately and since my father cut me out of Bass I had to pull the majority of funding from my personal endeavors – which unfortunately includes The Spectator - as well as the remainder of my trust fund in order to cover it," Chuck informed him with a sense of urgency.

"It's that much?!" Nate gasped in shock at the news.

"Let's just say, I'm proposing to only pay half of it and that the full amount would bankrupt Eleanor completely," Chuck clarified.

"Wow..." Nate responded, dumbstruck.

"Yeah... before my father rose from the grave it wouldn't have been an issue as I had more than enough disposable income to cover it completely, but now... not so much," Chuck went on.

"So what do you have left?" Nate inquired, curious as to what Chuck had deemed important enough to keep.

"Just The Trifecta: Victrola, Gimlet and The Empire," Chuck listed off.

"Aren't you freaking out?" Nate couldn't help wondering.

"A little," Chuck casually admitted, being completely honest, however he was surprised that he wasn't freaking out more. "Some things are worth it though."

"May I ask why the sudden urgency? I thought Blair was intent on making it the full year so the dowry wouldn't need to be paid at all?" Nate pried.

"She's pregnant," Chuck immediately confessed with a sigh. He knew Nate would find out soon enough, most likely from Serena if Blair or himself didn't come clean first.

"What?! Wow... um... congrats...?" Nate spoke hesitantly, not entirely sure if that was the right reaction to have at this moment. "Right? I mean, you're sure you're the father?"

"Positive – the dates correspond with when we were together and when Louis wasn't around. Plus she had a paternity test done," Chuck stated as he finished his drink and began walking across the penthouse towards his room with Nate following. "If the Grimaldi's find out, they'll either force her to raise it as Louis' - which I won't allow - demand the dowry immediately if they learn it isn't Louis'... and then there's the risk that Louis may try something unspeakable out of jealousy or anger," Chuck went on, not wanting to think about that last option, however he wouldn't put it past Louis to physically harm Blair and their unborn child considering everything he had already put her through. "Just paying it and getting it over with now before they find out is the best option," he concluded.

"And Blair's on board with this?" Nate had to ask.

"It's no longer her decision to make. It's my child too, I'm doing what's best for the safety of my family," Chuck firmly told him as he began filling a suitcase.

"Wow..." Nate remarked as he watched Chuck rush around the room.

"What?" Chuck questioned, not pausing for a moment.

"Nothing, just... wow," Nate said again. "Hearing you talk about taking care of your family and doing what you think is best regardless of what Blair thinks-"

"I know it's best!" Chuck snapped, stopping just for a moment to look Nate straight in the eye, letting him know he was dead serious about this. "Blair's over emotional about the whole thing and therefore not thinking rationally. Like she was after the accident..."

"No, no, I know and I completely agree with you. It _is_ what's best," Nate attempted to correct his previous response. "It's just... I've never heard you talk like that before. It's... it's just wow... thinking back to how you were just a few years ago... Chuck Bass has actually grown up. It's really kinda neat, having witnessed it all!"

"Thanks... I think?" Chuck replied, not entirely sure what to make of that.

"So... what now? You going somewhere? Staying at Blair's? I'd think security would be better here..." Nate questioned as he watched Chuck continue to pack.

"I'm going to Monaco – the jet's leaving in an hour," Chuck stated as he looked around the room, trying to think of anything else he might need. "Take care of Monkey for me?" he requested as he suddenly remembered the mutt.

"Yeah, sure," Nate assured him just as a thought occurred to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I mean I know you won't be sticking around after the deal is done but considering the last confrontation you had with Louis-"

"I appreciate the offer, Nathaniel, however I need to do this alone – the less people who know and the less involved, the better," Chuck informed him. "In two days time Blair's marriage is done and over with and we can finally get on with our lives, however the less Blair knows right now the better. She doesn't need the stress."

"Does your dad know you're taking his jet?" Nate curiously wondered. He knew Bart wasn't fond of Blair these days for whatever reason.

"I really couldn't care less whether he does or not and besides – I'm doing him a favor as the jet has to stop in Portugal on the way back for business anyway," Chuck pointed out. "I think that's everything," he remarked as he looked around the room once more before zipping up his luggage. "I bid you adieu, Nathaniel – don't forget about Monkey. I'll be back in 48 hours and not a word of this to Blair," he warned as he began wheeling his bag out towards the elevator.

Nate watched in disbelief as he watched Chuck leave.

"Chuck Bass has really grown up... who knew?" he spoke to himself as he stood there in the foyer after the elevator and Chuck had left.

* * *

"I thought we were going to Monaco," Georgina remarked not too long after Chuck had picked her up in Italy as she looked out the window of the Bass jet to the world below them.

"We were," Chuck responded as he sat and continued to read through the newspaper in front of him.

It wasn't easy, but he had managed to smooth talk a few of his father's staff into getting control of the Bass Industries jet. He knew his father would only continue to give him more grief once he found out, however he knew that if he succeeded, it would all be worth it in the end, not to mention at this point he no longer cared what his father thought about his relationship with Blair. He now had a family of his own and unlike his father, he was going to make sure he took care of them, no matter the cost.

"Okay, but then if that's the case then why are we flying parallel to the Rhone?" she couldn't help wondering.

"It appears that someone paid attention in geography class..." Chuck casually commented without looking up.

"Don't kid yourself, Bass - I've just been in Europe enough to recognize the landscape from a plane," Georgina explained.

"Change in plans - we're going to Belgium instead," Chuck informed her, still looking at the newspaper.

"Belgium?"

"Yes, Georgina, Belgium - I've been informed Blair's soon to be ex-husband is there on business this week and a certain ambassador's son owes my family," Chuck clued her in.

"Damien Dalgaard? You can't be serious! That's your plan? I do my best work alone, thank you, " Georgina huffed as she sat back in her seat with her arms now crossed in annoyance.

"He's the ambassador's son, his sole responsibility is to entertain important guests that visit the country - he's our best chance for this to work," Chuck clarified, knowing she'd understand even if she didn't like it.

"Ugh, I hate you," she scowled at him before turning her attention back the window.

"Believe me - the feeling is mutual," Chuck muttered as he continued to sit with his legs crossed, reclining slightly in his seat. Secretly, he was enjoying tormenting her. He only wished he could have seen the look on Dan's face when she announced that she was leaving him as well.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, we've been sitting here for nearly an hour and I find your lack of chit-chat and refusal to rehash the past boring. Let's forget Damien and just let me work my magic on Blair's prince before anyone spots us," Georgina insisted as she impatiently sat across from Chuck in the quiet cafe restaurant the next day.

"Calm down, hellcat – I have it on good authority he stops in here to pass off a deal while grabbing lunch every Thursday," Chuck stated as he read through the beverage menu, deciding on what drink to order next. "He'll be here."

"I still don't see why we need him," she quipped in annoyance as she stabbed at her food once more.

"Because Prince Louis is less likely to trust a random girl who comes onto him at the bar than he would be if it was a friend of his host," Chuck tried to explain to her once more. "We need him to feel like he can trust you so you can get him alone and document whatever compromising position you can get him to appear to be in."

"Fine, whatever... if you say so," Georgina had no sooner grumbled in annoyance when the bell to the entrance announced a new arrival. Looking up, Chuck spied the person they had been waiting for as he reached over and tapped Georgina's arm, getting her attention.

Carefully watching, Chuck noted Damien sliding something discreetly across the counter to the girl working the bar. In return she silently handed him a bag as well as a tin-foiled deli sandwich.

"Thanks Lois! Same time next week?" Damien spoke as he gathered up the items and began to head towards the door just as quickly as he had entered.

"Of course, D! See you then!" the girl called out after him as he left.

"Let's go," Chuck quickly spoke as he stood and slid his coat back on. He was already pulling out a stack of bills from his wallet, leaving several on the table by the time Georgina had gotten to her feet. Rushing outside ahead of her, he quickly spotted their target not too far ahead.

"Damien!" Chuck called out after him, causing the man in question to pause momentarily as he thought he heard his name, giving Chuck just enough time to catch up to him, Georgina trying to keep up from behind.

"Aw shit... What do you want?" Damien moaned as he recognized Chuck now in front of him.

"Nice to see you too," Chuck responded with a devilish grin. "I have a bit of a proposition for you actually," he began as he slid an arm around Damien's shoulders and proceeded to walk along the sidewalk with him.

"Oh? And just what is that?" Damien curiously wondered as he allowed Chuck to lead them.

"There's a certain... Prince from Monaco visiting your fine country this weekend..." Chuck began to explain.

"Ah... you mean your ex girlfriend's husband," Damien stated, causing Chuck to noticeably wince at his choice of words. "Right? That's the one we're talking about? The man she married instead of you?" he continued to question, finding amusement in Chuck's obvious discomfort. "I'll tell ya, that wedding was quite the drama-"

"Yes, _him_," Chuck hissed, wanting Damien to shut up and quit talking about it. "And as this country's ambassador's son I need you personally to entertain him this weekend. Preferably this evening," Chuck continued.

"I have no problem entertaining him, but what's in it for me?" Damien wondered, curious as to what he was getting out of this little proposition.

"You know you owe me and my family," Chuck began to threaten him, only for Damien to give him a confused look. "The way you used Eric... we know it was you who told Russell Thorpe about Lily and the forged affidavit..."

"Hey, I'll admit that yeah, I did use little Van der Woodsen, however it's not my fault Lily broke the law!" Damien tried to protest.

"No, but it is your fault that you started the rumor that Serena was sleeping with her teacher, thus creating that whole chain of events," Chuck reminded him. "I'm not asking," he leered after a minute's pause had passed between them.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Damien questioned, realizing that he did sort of owe Chuck and the Van der Woodsens.

"You are going to take His Royal Highness out for a night on the town – one that he won't ever be able to remember nor forget, all thanks to help of my friend here," Chuck informed him as he motioned to Georgina who was now standing behind them, unbeknownst to Damien.

"Whoa, Georgina?!" Damien gasped in surprise to see her. "Yeah, no."

"Believe me, I'd rather not work with you either," she spoke up, letting him know she completely agreed.

"Again, I'm not asking," Chuck reminded him once more.

"Yeah but... doesn't Louis Grimaldi already know her? He'll know something's up if he sees her," Damien was quick to point out.

"Then imagine if you will... your friend with blonde hair from Russia, also visiting for the weekend: Svetlana," Chuck informed him as he reached into one of the bags Georgina was carrying and carefully revealed the wig inside that they had purchased earlier that morning.

"Savannah and Svetlana..." Damien chuckled as he recalled the stories Serena had once told him in boarding school about her wild nights in New York.

"So you're familiar?" Chuck asked, curious if Damien knew enough of the backstory to be able to pull it off.

"I've heard stories from Serena," he confirmed. "You can be quite the devil I'm told," he spoke, addressing Georgina.

"Why thank you," she grinned in return.

"But look, just to be clear – I don't want any of this traced directly back to me, got it? I'll take him out, she can tag along as part of my posse to get to him and do whatever but if my father finds out I'm involved in whatever ends up going down... I'm in some major shit here, okay?" Damien listed his terms for them.

"Which is why you need to be convincing that she's someone you know and trust well enough... or I'll be sure your father knows about your little Thursday lunchtime trade," Chuck warned. "And don't worry, you'll be fine – just get him out tonight, get him loaded on whatever drugs and alcohol you can and Georgie here will take care of the rest. Capisce?"

"Fine..." Damien groaned as he reluctantly led them along.

* * *

It was late in the night - sometime after 3am - when Chuck's phone finally rang, alerting him to new text messages, all from Georgina. Sitting up on his hotel bed, he quickly opened them to confirm for himself that she had succeeded.

Sure enough, there were several incriminating photos of a blonde wigged Georgina posed with a clearly intoxicated Prince of Monaco along with a video. While it wasn't completely obvious if Louis was even conscious in the video she had recorded, it was still compromising enough to embarrass him and his family if it was ever made public.

_I held up my end of the deal, I'll be asking for my favor in return when you least expect it._

She had included in her text.

_As long as it's not my first-born, we're good._

Chuck couldn't help teasing back.

_Ugh! Even if u were offering, I would say no thanks – 1 kid is enough for me._

He couldn't help chuckling at that. While they all had their dark sides and enjoyed a good scheme and take down, Blair had a maternal side to her and Chuck couldn't help but be protective of the few he actually did care about. Georgina on the other hand was definitely not the mothering type and would only ever care for herself first, that was for sure.

Even though he was once again going to bed alone that night, Chuck slept a little easier knowing that come morning his and Blair's nightmare would all be over.

* * *

"Chuck Bass... to what do I owe this great displeasure?" Louis spoke with his thick accent as he took a seat opposite of Chuck inside his temporary office at the royal embassy in Belgium the next morning. "I assume this has something to do with _my_ wife, who has once again managed to evade my family's security?"

"The fact that you keep her on lock down, controlling what she does, where she goes, who she talks to... really goes to show how little you actually care for her," Chuck called him out. It was taking nearly everything in him to prevent himself from diving over the desk and beating the smug grin off Louis' face. If he didn't care about Blair as much as he did, or their unborn child, he would have already had the man dead by now.

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck... Blair is not being held against her will, nor has she ever been. If it were the case otherwise, she would have already been brought back to her home, in Monaco. She can come and go as she pleases..." Louis began to inform him.

"However she has to have a security detail and a minder reporting her every move to you and your family," Chuck pointed out. "And here I thought I had trust issues..."

"It's complicated," Louis stated matter of factly. "Now unless you have come to either confess your illicit little affair with my wife – which I'm not stupid, I know she's never stopped seeing you behind my back – or to pay her dowry, or return her to her home in Monaco, I must insist you leave here immediately otherwise I will call and have security escort you out."

"Actually, _Your Highness_," he hissed as he leaned in closer, his eyes growing dark with intimation. "Here's what's going to happen – you're going to grant Blair the amicable divorce we both know she deserves and you and your family are going to forever leave the Waldorf's alone, forgetting these last six months ever happened, almost as if she left the ceremony with me like we all know she should have."

"Oh? And just why would I do that? If my mother only knew what Blair's been up to this entire time..." Louis started.

"If you don't, I will have Gossip Girl, The Spectator and every other gossip rag in the world make this go viral within the hour," Chuck firmly stated, pressing play on the video on his phone and turning it so Louis could see.

"Oh yes, oh Louis... fuck me like one of your French whores..." Georgina's voice moaned loudly before the video paused on a frame of her lying in a bed, mostly undressed with a man who was obviously Louis lying under her, his shirt opened and his chest exposed.

"That's preposterous!" the Prince exclaimed, jumping to his feet and slamming a fist on the desk. "Nothing happened! That woman clearly drugged me!"

"So you say... however... the media always tends to think the worst of people and well, the press would have quite the field day with this, now wouldn't they? I could only imagine what your mother would think... and Blair... we both know she can be quite convincing when the camera is on..." Chuck reminded him.

"Delete it! Immediately!" Louis demanded, now shouting.

"I will... but only if you do as I've requested," Chuck stated once more.

Louis emitted a low growl as he sat back down in his seat and thought it over.

Chuck knew his plan had to work, however for good measure, he toyed with offering his final card to seal the deal just in case as he was that desperate to get this over with.

"Grant her the divorce and in return for your silence on anything other than that you two are divorcing due to irreconcilable differences I'll make sure this little film never sees the light of day," Chuck offered, hoping he would agree. "Your fake polished reputation gets to stay in tact and you and your family avoid public humiliation by the media."

"Ugh, fine! You win!" Louis announced with a roll of his eyes, knowing he really had no choice, as his mother would kill him if it ever got out that he had been the one caught defaulting on the marriage. "I'll have the papers drawn up immediately before you leave – you can hand deliver them to her."

Chuck nearly jumped out of his seat in victory, however he refrained as to not come off as too excited, even though he knew the look on his face showed he was immensely pleased that he had won. Blair's nightmare was finally coming to an end and by the time Louis and his family found out she was pregnant, it would already be too late for them to do anything about it.

"I'll do you one better – I've already had my lawyers draw up the papers, all you need to do is sign them, stamp them, seal them and put them back in my hand," he instructed as he revealed the documents and slid them across the desk to Louis who immediately pulled out a pen and reluctantly began reading them over, signing off and initialing as he went.

Chuck couldn't have been happier at that moment. They could finally get on with their lives together.

* * *

Within the hour, documents in hand and leaving Georgina to find her own way back, he was already on the Bass jet, anxiously awaiting its departure to head home that he had almost forgotten about the brief stop in Portugal to pick up a few of his father's business associates.

He knew his father would be livid once he found out just what his son had done, calling it a reckless and irresponsible move, cashing out of most of his endeavors just in case in order to get Blair out of her marriage... and then once he found out the news that he was going to be a grandfather... Chuck decided to go ahead and take the initiative of talking up Bass Industries to these men, knowing that if he helped his father close the potential deal that maybe - just maybe - it would soften the blow from Bart that Chuck knew he would be eventually getting.

* * *

_AN: So, so sorry for the delay on this one! Truth is, I had started this particular chapter awhile back and just didn't have the drive or motivation to work on it as other ideas and stories popped up in my head and were screaming to be written instead... don't worry though - the bulk of the next (and final!) chapter is already written, just needing a scene or so added as well as some tweaks and editing so I can assure you it won't be four months til the next update! And as I've mentioned elsewhere, Chairytale will also be updated finally here soon as well so be on the lookout for that one! In the meantime, be sure to check out my other fics I've posted lately if you haven't already and need your fill =D_

_And as always, thank you so much for all the reviews/comments and favorites/follows as well as the little pokes, prods and nudges for an update. Believe me, I hadn't forgotten about it, it just merely got placed on the backburner for the time being._

_Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

It was already August on the Upper East Side. It had been almost four unexpectedly quiet weeks since Blair had seen or heard from her husband and nearly three painfully lonely weeks since she had seen or heard from the love of her life and father of her unborn child.

While she understood Chuck being distant after their last conversation, most likely giving her space and time to think her options over while he did the same, she was a bit uneasy at what the lack of contact from Louis and his family could possibly mean.

As she stepped downstairs and into the foyer, having decided to make a routine of visiting the park on days like today, she spied a lone envelope bearing the seal of the Grimaldi's waiting for her on the table in the center of the hallway.

"Dorota!" She called out immediately, knowing the trusty maid would have some explanation for her.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" Dorota answered, quickly rushing into the hall.

"When did this arrive?" Blair curiously questioned as she looked the envelope over.

"Just this morning," the maid announced. "It appears to be from Royal family!"

"I can see that," Blair confirmed the obvious. Nervously biting her lip, she took a deep breath and proceeded to open her mail.

"Well? What does it say?" Dorota anxiously probed after a moment of silence passed.

Turning back around to face her, the grin on Blair's face said it all.

"I don't know why or how but it seems Louis has decided to grant me the amicable divorce I've been wanting!" she excitedly spoke. "Dorota! I'm free!" she exclaimed, quickly hugging her maid in relief. "I'm free..." she happily sighed once more.

"That so good to hear," Dorota agreed, smiling as well, pleased to know that everything with her charge was going to be okay now.

"I... I can't believe it..." Blair stammered, still in a shock. "I have to tell Chuck," she immediately declared, unable to keep away from him for a moment longer. She could only imagine he'd be just as relieved as she was at the news that they could finally be together and be a family together. No strings attached, no dowry held over her head.

She had no sooner said the words when Dorota promptly retrieved her handbag for her, rushing it to her just as she stepped onto the elevator.

The maid couldn't help the happy sigh of relief she breathed once the doors of the elevator had shut. Keeping Mr. Chuck's secret from Miss Blair and waiting to leave the papers out for her until the time he instructed had been difficult. She hadn't expected him to take nearly three weeks when she agreed to his plan.

* * *

The ride over to The Empire seemed to take forever and while Blair wasn't sure Chuck was even there – the Gossip Girl spotted map appeared to have him currently off the grid – she decided it was at least the most logical place to begin looking for him. At the very least, perhaps Nate could point her in the right direction, assuming he was there as well.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice unusually chipper as she stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse of The Empire.

"Hey," Nate called out in greeting as he was in his room.

"Is Chuck around?" she immediately cut to the chase, not wanting to waste a minute more. They had done too much of that in the last eight months, not to mention the last few years.

"No, he's not here right now... not really sure where he went actually, why? What's up? You seem to be in a good mood," Nate remarked as he now leaned in his doorway, noting her apparent happiness.

"That's because I am," Blair beamed with a smile on her face. "I'll have you know, this morning I just received papers from Louis – completely out of the blue, I'll admit, but whatever! He's granting me the amicable divorce I've been wanting! He must have gotten tired of all the unnecessary drama and tension between us, not to mention having to keep up the charade for his family and the public..." she happily rambled on.

"Oh wow! I was wondering when that was going through!" Nate excitedly spoke without thinking. "That's really great, Blair! I'm really happy for you-"

"Wait, what do you mean you were wondering when that was going to go through?" Blair suspiciously questioned him only to notice Nate suddenly freeze up.

"I mean... I was wondering when that was going to happen... it was only a matter of time before you and Louis divorced..." Blair clearly wasn't buying his attempt at a cover though. "Oh shit..." he quietly uttered to himself as he realized that.

"Nate..." Blair warned, growing impatient as she knew he was hiding something.

"I... I thought you knew..."

"Knew what?"

"About... about... you know what, just forget it – forget I said anything, okay?" Nate tried to get her to drop it despite knowing it was a lost cause. He had already messed up.

"Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald – spill!" Blair demanded as she stood in front him, her stiletto impatiently tapping on the floor, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Knew about what?"

"About Chuck's trip to Monaco a few weeks ago..." Nate sheepishly admitted. Chuck was going to kill him.

"He did what?!" Blair roared, furious to learn that Chuck had taken matters into his own hands despite her telling him not to. "And what exactly did he do on this secret trip to Monaco?" she pressed him further, her anger growing.

"I... I don't know exactly but he basically said that he had to strike a deal with the Grimaldi's and that the decision was no longer your choice alone to make..."

"He told you, didn't he?" Blair sighed in annoyance, already knowing the answer.

"About the baby? Yeah, he did," Nate confessed. "Congrats by the way!"

"Thanks," Blair grumbled as she pulled out her phone and immediately held down the one, speed dialing Chuck.

"You've reached Chuck Bass and obviously I'm busy. Leave a message... or don't," his voicemail immediately answered, only infuriating Blair further.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass how dare you send my call straight to voicemail! Call me back immediately when you get this! You're in big trouble and not the kind you like!" she snapped as she hung up. "He didn't say where he was going or give any indication on when he would be back?" Blair asked, turning her attention back to Nate.

"Nope," Nate quickly responded, not wanting to give Blair anymore reason to snap at him. "He has been spending a lot of time with Lily lately though – maybe he's at her place?" he offered up, hopeful that maybe his guess would be lucky.

"Lily's..." Blair spoke aloud as she thought it over. "Alright, well... thanks for your help, Archibald, and if you see or hear from him, you better let me know ASAP, okay?" she commanded as she walked back over to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Will do," Nate assured her as he watched her step into the car.

He let out of a big sigh of relief once the doors had closed, having forgotten just how intense Blair could be. Pulling out his phone, he realized it would probably be best to warn Chuck that Blair was on the warpath as she was bound to find him eventually.

"Hey, man where are you?" Nate inquired as soon as Chuck answered his phone.

"Enjoying a nice drink outside on this beautiful summer's day," Chuck casually remarked as he reclined back in his chair among a lavish landscape.

"Where? The rooftop patio?" Nate questioned, confused and also a bit scared for Chuck as he knew Blair would most likely be sure to check upstairs, given the common knowledge among them all that Chuck had a preference for rooftops.

"Rooftop patio, yes... but not at The Empire..." his voice trailed, not wanting to reveal too much just yet.

"Oh right," Nate replied, having some idea what Chuck was referring to. "Well hey, I called just to give you a heads up – Blair just stopped by, looking for you."

"Oh is she?" Chuck curiously wondered as he leaned forward in his seat. _Dorota must have followed through and left the papers out for her today_, he noted to himself being sure to remember to shoot Dorota a thank you text as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah... I... I may have let it slip that I already knew about the divorce - she came to tell you," Nate sheepishly admitted, knowing Chuck would be pissed.

"Damnit, Nathaniel!" Chuck cursed, annoyed. That would be the last time he told Nate anything in confidence, he decided. "What else did you tell her about?" he carefully pried, wondering if he had also told her about the _other_ surprise he had in store for her.

"Nothing, Chuck - I swear! She has no idea!" Nate quickly stated, not wanting Chuck to be pissed off at him even more.

"Good, then it's time she found me," Chuck announced as he relaxed once more, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, you're gonna need something to smooth things over with Hurricane Waldorf," Nate joked as he remembered just how upset Blair was when she left minutes ago. "She was pretty furious with you."

"I can imagine, Nathaniel," Chuck slightly chuckled as he could picture her storming all over Manhattan looking to bitch him out. He knew she'd get over it quick enough though and just accept it. "Now do me a favor and tell her you found me - I'll send Arthur to intercept her outside."

"Alright, man – if you're sure," Nate complied. "It's your funeral if it doesn't work."

"Believe me, I've dealt with her mad at me enough times over the years that I know how to calm the storm," he assured his best friend as he went to hang up, reaching into his pants pocket, feeling and double-checking for the box he had removed from his safe and placed there earlier this morning.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Blair bellowed as she marched off the elevator at the Van der Woodsen's and rounded the corner into the main room.

"Who?" Serena questioned as she sat on the couch, opposite of Dan who was sitting across from her. Clearly they were in the middle of a conversation but Blair couldn't have cared less

"The Basstard! He wasn't at The Empire, so where is he?!" Blair demanded as she approached them.

"B, calm down... what did he do this time?" Serena asked, curious what was going on, but slightly afraid for her stepbrother as clearly Blair was livid with him.

"He did the one thing I specifically asked him not to!" she snapped only to get questioning looks from both Dan and Serena. "He paid my dowry!" she clarified to them.

"How do you know for sure it was him?" Serena wondered, unsure as to why Blair seemed too surprised. She had to have known it was only a matter of time before he finally just went ahead and did it. She knew the sneaking around and the prolonged time apart had been killing him.

"Because I stopped by The Empire to tell him the good news - that Louis, for whatever reason, decided to grant me the amicable divorce we both want - however when I got there Nate's big mouth let slip that he already knew and was wondering when it was going to go through..." Blair explained.

"B, I'm sure he meant well..." Serena tried to cover for Chuck.

"He doesn't get it! Granted, his youth and upbringing probably warped his way of thinking, but, contrary to what his past high class escorts would have him believe - you can't just buy people!" Blair pointed out, irritated, before pausing as something just dawned on her. "Wait, what are you two both doing here?"

"It's my mom's place?" Serena replied, confused as to why Blair would bother asking her that.

"I'm just picking up a few things for my dad," Dan explained. "As I'm sure you've heard - Lily had to annul one of her marriages with the revelation that Bart was alive and well... as we all know, the Basses always seem to get what they want..."

"You're telling me," Blair huffed. "But aren't you supposed to be in Rome? Thought I saw something on Gossip Girl about you and Georgina shacking up there for the summer..." her voice trailed as she tried to recall what exactly had been posted earlier in the summer.

"One, we were not 'shacking up' as you just called it. I was working on the follow-up to Inside and she was helping me-"

"Uh-huh... 'helping'," Blair couldn't help remarking. Knowing Georgina and her past with Dan, she found it hard to believe that nothing had happened.

"Yes, helping... until she got a call from Chuck a few weeks ago and immediately took off, leaving me to my own devices... which I must say, I think I got more done after she left than I did the entire rest of the summer..." he admitted as the thought occurred to him.

"Wait? Chuck called Georgina? For help?" she curiously questioned, confused.

"I don't know, she didn't say – she just took off... just like that," Dan elaborated with a snap of his fingers.

"What the hell..." Blair didn't like how that sounded one bit. While she knew Chuck had zero interest in ever having anything to do with Georgina ever again, she realized he must have been desperate to call in a favor from her. She didn't even want to imagine what he had to do or agree to in return for her help.

"B, you know the baby changes everything now..." Serena spoke up, drawing Blair's attention back to them.

"Baby? Wait, you're pregnant again?" Dan gasped, completely surprised by the sudden news.

"Gah! S?!" Blair exclaimed with a look of horror – she wasn't ready to tell everyone yet and the ink on her divorce papers was still wet.

"Sorry..." Serena bashfully apologized

"Ugh, yes Humphrey - but not a word to anyone outside this room," Blair firmly stated. She would kill him if he told anyone.

"How... how far along are you?" he couldn't help asking as he eyed her stomach, just now noticing a slight baby bump he had somehow missed earlier.

"I don't know, a few months we speculate," she nervously confessed. While the unsuspecting eye wouldn't easily notice, she knew she was starting to show and could feel Dan's judgmental eyes staring at her bump.

"And you're one hundred percent sure Chuck's THE father this time?" he just had to ask.

"Of course!" She snapped in disbelief, wondering how he even had the balls to ask that. If it was Louis' they would be having an entirely different conversation right now.

"Wow..." Dan remarked in awe, pausing before continuing. "Look, Blair, I know it may seem like he went behind your back to pay it after you told him not to, but you know he loves you and would do anything for you – any good man that loves you would," he sincerely told her, despite her glaring at him. He knew she had said before that there was nothing more between them then a simple friendship, however he wanted to make sure she knew she could count on him again if she needed to. "Knowing that you're pregnant and that the child isn't a Grimaldi... I'm sure Chuck's intentions were good and that he only had yours and the baby's best interests in mind. You know what would happen if the Royals found out you were pregnant and it wasn't theirs..." he reminded her. He completely understood why Chuck did what he did. If it were his child he would have done the same.

"Regardless of his intentions, I still asked him not to and he did anyway and therefore he must be dealt with accordingly," Blair firmly stated, not budging on her decision, her mind already having been set on chewing Chuck out.

She had no sooner finished speaking when her phone chimed, notifying her of a new message. Sighing in disappointment that it was Nate and not Chuck, she opened the message anyway.

_Found C, come back to The Empire quick_

_-N_

"Now if you'll both excuse me... I have a Bass to catch and then verbally gut!" she declared as she promptly turned on her heel and quickly walked back towards the elevator.

"Is it just me or does it suddenly seem like she's her old self again?" Dan couldn't help remarking as he watched Blair disappear around the corner, her head held high.

"Well, Louis' out of the picture for good and hasn't contacted her in weeks and Chuck does tend bring out her wild side," Serena stated with a slight laugh. She was glad to see her best friend back to her version of normal once more.

"Wild side... wildly bitchy side perhaps... I think I liked her better last winter," Dan decided, mentally comparing the real Blair to the Clair version of her in his book.

"Yeah, but Dan – we both know that wasn't her. Aside from when she was sneaking around with Chuck these past eight months, she hasn't been herself since she first found out she was pregnant with Louis' baby a year ago... and then after the accident..."

"Yeah, yeah... I guess you're right... I just prefer the glimmers of 'nice, non-judging Blair' that I've seen her be on occasion when she wants to," he went on to explain.

"Exactly – when _she_ wants to. And Blair be non-judging? Are you sure we're talking about the same Blair? Unless it's me, Chuck or Nate she's always judging someone. Remember Queen B in high school? It's kind of part of who she is..." Serena reminded him. Clearly Dan was blinded by his own made up version of Blair he had written. "She'll never be Clair," she added as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah... but all I gotta say – I'm _really_ glad I'm not Chuck right now," Dan commented. "Blair angry on a normal day is one I'd hate to deal with... Blair angry while pregnant? That's gonna be hell."

"Chuck can take her wrath – he always does and he somehow always manages to come out alive. He's been doing it for years now," Serena laughed. She had to admit, she could definitely relate having been victim to Blair's anger many times throughout their lifelong friendship.

"If that's the case... he deserves a medal," Dan joked as he smiled at Serena.

As much as he thought he had been falling for Blair last winter and spring, he was kidding himself to think it would ever work. Clearly Chuck was the only one that could ever handle her, appreciating her bitchiness just as much as any other side of her. Sitting there beside Serena, laughing and joking with her like old times, he secretly pondered if perhaps maybe he should give them another chance.

* * *

"Miss Waldorf, " Arthur called to her as he spied her hurrying along the sidewalk on her way into his employer's establishment. Blair smiled at being referred to by her maiden name once again.

"Good afternoon, Arthur," she greeted the familiar driver like an old friend. "Is Chuck inside?"

"Mr. Bass isn't here," he immediately informed her as she stopped and addressed him.

"Damnit!" She swore under her breath. She was really going to kill the Basstard once she finally sunk her claws into him.

"He sent for me to pick you up," Arthur continued. "He's expecting you."

"Very well then,"Blair replied, curious as to just what Chuck was playing at. "I'll play along, " she spoke to herself as his longtime chauffeur held the car door open for her, allowing her to climb in. "For now."

* * *

It wasn't too long before she noticed the car rolling to a stop on 83rd Street, just up off of Central Park West in the historic district. Looking out the window, she spied several breathtaking townhouses that were clearly architectural masterpieces.

"We're here, Miss Waldorf," Arthur announced as he opened the door for her and helped her out of the vehicle.

"Thank you, Arthur," she kindly addressed the man as she stepped onto the sidewalk. "He's here?" she couldn't help asking as she looked around at the somewhat quiet street, all things considered. Central Park was just across the street at the end of the block.

"That's correct," he confirmed.

"Which one?" she questioned as she noted several different townhouses before her.

"I believe it's that one," Arthur instructed as he pointed her in the right direction. "And here is your key," he added as he held a gold-plated key in his hand for her to take.

"Thank you..." she stated as she curiously took a step forward towards the most beautiful one of the bunch, wondering just what exactly Chuck thought he was doing.

Wandering through the first floor, she noted the spacious kitchen that she knew Dorota would just love and on the next floor she couldn't get over the magnificent library and study with a baby grand prominently displayed in the corner. The top floor was where she found the bedrooms. Despite most of the rooms being left unfurnished, she noted that the biggest bedroom of the six with the largest closet did contain a few pieces of furniture and the bed appeared to have been slept in recently. Continuing just a little further down the hall, she walked into what appeared to be a carefully thought out nursery. There was no theme set just yet but there was an inviting glider set up as well as a crib and changing station.

_He didn't... _she thought to herself as she began to piece it all together._ But when...? And how...?_

Returning to the hall, realizing she had yet to find him, she was just about to pull out her phone to track him down when she noticed one last set of stairs at the end of the hallway leading to the roof.

"Of course," she sighed with a smile as she knew she had forgotten to look somewhere.

Carefully reaching the top and stepping outside, she almost forgot why she had been looking for Chuck in the first place.

The rooftop patio and garden were amazing. It was small and intimate, but gorgeous nonetheless.

After a moment of taking it all in, she eventually spied her intended target, sitting casually at a dark wrought-iron patio set enjoying a drink of his usual, looking completely relaxed as his sleeves were rolled up and his head tilted back against the top of the seat just slightly.

_He is soooo going to get it_, she decided to herself as she took a step forward. He looked way too comfortable and cocky for a man about to get the third degree from Blair Waldorf.

"Chuck," she gently but sharply addressed him as she approached, standing behind him, hands on her hips. While she was absolutely blown away by this place, having a feeling she knew exactly what he had done, there was no way she was letting him off the hook that easily.

"Nate said you were looking for me," he replied as he sat his drink aside on the table in front of him and slowly pivoted the chair he was sitting in to face her.

"Dan and Nate both tell me you went to Monaco a few weeks ago," she stated, daring him to confirm.

"I did," Chuck simply admitted to her.

"To negotiate my divorce?" She pressed him further with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct," he answered. Clearly she already knew so there was no point in trying to deny it.

"You have some nerve, Chuck Bass – going behind my back to do that after I specifically told you not to! You had no right!" she began to go off on him only to pause as a thought occurred to her. "Wait a second - if you went to Monaco and got Louis to grant me a divorce weeks ago... then why the hell did I just now receive the papers?!" She exclaimed in confusion. She didn't understand why the delay when they both wanted her marriage over. "I know we've been avoiding each other the past few weeks, Chuck, but still..."

"I had to be certain," he quietly confessed as he looked up towards her.

"Certain of what?" She demanded to know.

"That this was really what you wanted, Blair," he told her.

"What are you talking about, Chuck? Of course it is!" she cried in frustration. _Why would he think otherwise?_ She wondered.

"I needed to be sure... I needed to know... that with me giving you space and with him no longer coming after you... that you were completely done with him. That you wouldn't eventually go running back to him like you did after the accident last winter," he went on to explain.

"Chuck, that was different, we've been over this - you know that!" she tried to remind him as she quickly sat down in the seat beside him, turning to face him, reaching to take one his hands in hers. "I was a mess after losing the baby, scared I'd lose you too so I made that stupid pact..." she sadly reminisced.

"Blair, the last time you left... you know I chased after you. Even after the masquerade I stayed in Monaco for weeks trying to reach you! Jack even went so far as to stake out the palace for me as we knew I couldn't be seen by Louis or his family... I messaged you every damn day, telling you I love you... not once did you respond!" he went on, a hint of hurt and anger in his voice at that last part as he pulled away from her just slightly, turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Chuck, after what happened that night... it was too risky for me to contact you - you know now what Louis was doing to me, holding the dowry over my head..."

"Which is why I was worried, Blair! At least at first..." his voice trailed as he fixated his view on some flowers just off to the side.

"Chuck..."

"But then after you refused to leave with me at the masquerade and the weeks went on... I kept seeing the photos in the news of you. With him," he continued as he sat back further in the chair away from her. "I figured it was all still you just acting-"

"Believe me, it was!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"But then I did finally see you once," he leaned in quietly confessed.

"What?" Blair questioned, puzzled. If he had had a chance to approach her then, why didn't he take it? "Where? When?"

"At a sidewalk cafe one afternoon. About three weeks after everything happened," he recounted as he paused to take another sip of his drink.. "You looked at peace with everything. Almost happy and clearly unharmed from what I could tell. So after seeing that and what with you ignoring my messages... I figured perhaps you had accepted that this was how it was going it be and had moved on. Moved forward. Without me. That you had changed your mind."

"Chuck, I told you I could _never_ love Louis – especially not after everything he had done - and that I was yours, that I'd never leave you like that again!" she declared, unsure as to how she could make him realize it anymore.

"I know, but..."

He was suddenly interrupted by her lips crashing against his with her now in his lap. Instinctively he returned her kisses with his own, the familiar passion between them still there, while one arm wrapped around her waist and the other possessively resting on her thigh.

"Forget what happened and what you think you saw - nothing is farther from the truth," she spoke a moment later as their lips parted and she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you and only you, Chuck Bass. You're all I've ever wanted. _You're_ the one I never, ever want to leave. Never again."

"You really mean that? For real this time?" he questioned with hopeful eyes as he looked into her dark brown eyes, gently reaching up to push a stray chestnut curl behind her ear.

"Of course," she softly spoke, as her arm around the back of his neck toyed with the collar of his shirt. She proceeded to pull him to her for another kiss.

"I mean, you've told me that before Blair," he broke from her kiss once more, his tone going sarcastic. "You're not going to go and make another stupid pact with God again, taking it all back?"

"Chuck, I swear if you don't let that go-" she spoke with a smirk as she started to think of multiple ways she could punish him for bringing that up again.

"I just want to make sure..." he lightly chuckled before turning serious once more. "Because I love you too, Blair. I would do _anything_ \- _give_ anything - to be with you for the rest of my life. So I need to know for sure that this time, beyond any doubt, that you're all in for good."

"Chuck, I swear to you, on our unborn child's life - I am," she promised as she took his hand in hers once more.

Slowly, he brought it to his lips, delicately kissing her knuckles as their eyes never left the others gaze.

"Then marry me," he requested a moment later, still holding her left hand in his right as she continued to sit across his lap. It wasn't how he had intended asking her but the moment had just felt so right so he went with it.

"Really?" she questioned in return, her eyes growing big and bright in anticipation.

"Really," he confirmed with a smile as he waited for her answer, despite being ninety-nine point nine percent sure of it.

"Of course!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck once more, her lips connecting with his again, cementing her decision.

"Then I believe this... is yours," he spoke a second later, having reached into his pocket and producing the familiar little black Harry Winston box that held her magnificent ring from it.

"I'm sorry I threw it at you," she quietly remarked as she watched him carefully slide it onto her finger.

"Well you did make it so I didn't have to ask for it back," Chuck joked with a sly grin as he kissed it once it was sat in its proper place on her finger. "I must say, it does look much better on your finger than it did on the floor," he spoke as he watched it sparkle in the sunlight against her skin.

"Or on a chain," she added with a smirk as she leaned back against him, marveling at the piece for a moment with him before tilting her head just enough to continue kissing him.

"Chuck?" she questioned a little while later, realizing she still had one more thing she needed him to confirm for her.

"Hm?" he mumbled between kisses. Considering how their last few encounters had gone this summer, it had been far too long since he last touched or tasted her soft lips against his.

"What exactly is this place?" she asked as she momentarily pulled away from him slightly.

"Do you like it?" he answered her question with one of his own.

"Yes, it's absolutely beautiful, not to mention I couldn't help noticing just how close it is to both the park and some of the best schools in the city..." her voice trailed as she waited for him to confirm what she already thought.

"Then it's ours," he simply declared as he leaned forward, pecking her lips with a quick kiss, knowing she was going to want him to elaborate on that remark.

"What?" she wondered as she pulled back again just as he had expected.

"Blair, I grew up in a hotel - I don't want that for our child. I want better," he went on to explain.

"Okay, but how?" she inquired, both curious and concerned. "Obviously you paid the dowry - I can't imagine Louis agreed without at least getting some compensation..."

"Well... that's what I had initially thought as well, and believe me, I did go there fully prepared to make an offer should my plan fall through, however despite pulling funding from the majority of my personal endeavors for the time being as well being ready to empty the remainder of my trust..." he began to explain, knowing she would find out all the details at some point later on if she didn't just ask him outright.

"Chuck... you didn't have to do all that..." she quietly spoke as she tried to calculate the values in her head, recalling just what opportunities she knew he had been involved with.

"Of course I did, not to mention none of it matters in the long run. Honestly, I'd do it again and again if it meant getting that despicable frog out of our lives for good," Chuck confessed, not thinking twice about nor regretting the decision he had made. "It was all worth it. Regardless of what ended up happening between us, this child was conceived by love, Blair," he went on as he protectively placed his hand against her barely noticeable baby bump. "It was important to me to know that you and our baby would be safe whether things worked out between us or not."

"Chuck..." Blair sighed, getting a little choked up at his words as she tried to fight back tears. Even though she had already chosen him beyond any possible doubt, what he was saying was still sweet nonetheless. She couldn't believe how much he already cared about their unborn child. "I'm sure Nate's not too happy about you pulling out of The Spectator like that," she commented a moment later, changing back the subject.

"Well... like I said, I had been prepared to make an offer and yes, Nate wasn't at first until I explained why and assured him I'd reinvest again later," he informed her before continuing. "But truth is, I didn't need to pay a cent of the dowry."

"Oh?" Blair pried, curious as to how he had successfully managed that. And then she remembered something else Dan had mentioned. "Georgina..."

"Yes, Georgina played her part perfectly," Chuck confirmed.

"And just what exactly did you have to promise in order to get her help?" Blair suspiciously wondered.

"A favor to her at some point down the road, within reason that is... oh and she wants to be back in the Non-Judging Breakfast Club," he added as he recalled the other stipulation to his end of the deal.

"But she was never fully part of our group to begin with..."

"I know that and you know that, but apparently she thinks otherwise," he pointed out to her. "It was a small price to pay."

"I suppose... curious how Nate and S will take the news though," she laughed as she could only imagine their horror.

"They'll deal," Chuck tried to assure her as he held her in his lap.

"So you didn't end up having to pay the dowry, all thanks to Georgina... that still doesn't explain how you could afford this place," she returned to their previous subject.

"This place... I had bought it outright last spring before my father returned," he smirked like only he could. "I'd like to think of it as an early wedding present from him."

"Oh my god, your father! I almost forgot – how did that all turn out?" she wondered as she suddenly remembered it was never discussed during the last few times she had spoken with him and prior to that, that particular night had been a mess for both of them.

"Jack and I are working on it," he assure her. "He had a lead he followed recently to Dubai, I'm just waiting to hear back. Up until I took the jet off to Monaco he was letting me shadow him and work to earn my place back in the company... however since he learned of that, I've been once again cut off. Back to being on my own once more..."

"Chuck... I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. I'd rather keep my own business endeavors and make a name for myself than be forever stuck in Bart's shadow," he quickly told her.

"You know, you can't just buy me a house or propose every time I get upset at you, right?"

"Propose no, but as for the houses... well there's still a home in the Hamptons to get... and then of course one in France... and maybe somewhere tropical to escape to in winter..." his voice trailed as he thought of all the possibilities.

"You are unbelievable," she chuckled as she returned her lips once more to his.

"Oh and we'll need one somewhere on the west coast too so we can take out the yacht..." he continued rambling off ideas between kisses.

"That all does sound lovely... however why don't we start by christening this house first," Blair suggested with a smirk as she pulled back just slightly.

"Are you sure?" Chuck couldn't help asking her, not wanting to put any pressure on her, given everything he knew she had been through the past few months. "I completely understand if you want to take things slow, Blair. We've waited this long... If you need more time... I can wait til you're ready."

"We have waited long enough to be together with nothing keeping us apart. Thanks to you, my nightmare is over and I am free from... _him_," she nearly hissed that last part in disgust. "I trust you completely, Chuck, and I want to be with you. Completely. I really do," she stated as she played with the collar of his shirt. "I think..." she leaned in, nearly whispering in his ear. "If you can be patient with me and let me take the reigns for a bit, we can figure out a way to make it work. I know we both like to be in control, however... do you think you can do that for me?" her breath was hot against his skin.

"Of course. I told you – I'd do anything, give anything for you," he quickly declared once more, his breathing hitching as his hand had found its way up her thigh, squeezing it in assurance.

"Then come on, Bass," she announced as she quickly slid of his lap and to her feet, pulling him along behind her. "I recall seeing an awfully lonely but inviting looking bed just below us," she added with a devilish grin as she led the way back towards the rooftop entrance.

Chuck couldn't help smiling as he followed after her, pulling her to him briefly, capturing her lips with his as they fiddled with the door knob, nearly tumbling down the staircase together as they were clearly drunk on love before he caught her.

After years of drama and fate ripping them apart only to bring them back together again and again, they were finally here. Finally going to be a family.

As long as they had each other they could get through anything.

They were going to be okay. They just knew it.

Everything was now how it should be.

* * *

_I started this story almost 2 years ago and originally it was just a one-shot with the possibility of continuation as I always wanted to rewrite that night of Blair's royal wedding when she became a runaway bride (personally I think she should have just let Chuck at least help get her an annulment or something instead of agreeing to go along with the marriage for a year... would have saved us all the torture that was Dair that way too). This story did get a bit darker at times than I had originally planned, but I hope everyone is okay with how the subject matter was handled._

_I recall some of you had requested a smut scene in this final chapter, with Chuck having Blair take the lead in their sex life to help her overcome the horror she had endured in previous months... I did take it into consideration but instead compromised with the ending given here, implying that's exactly what happens without actually writing it. To be completely honest, debating whether or not to write that particular scene in detail like I usually would is what's been holding this chapter up for so long as I went back and forth about it, ultimately going with the compromise instead. If I were to do it, I'd want to do it justice and the fact that I was so hesitant to write it told me to go with my gut instead. In the end, I'm pleased with how it turned out – feel free to use your imagine as to how their tryst in the bedroom happens ;-)_

_And since I'm sure some will wonder just what Georgina's favor will be... in my mind she requests Chuck to introduce her to Jack, which completely puzzles him as it's such a random request, but he does stay true to his word and gives them an introduction... and the rest as they say is history!_

_All that being said..._

_Huge thank you to M (scarlett2u) for reading over some of these chapters and providing excellent input! You've truly been a great friend over the years, letting me bounce all my random story ideas and whatnot off ya all this time!_

_To Ivan (currently hybridkingbass), ChuckBlair08lover, iALLIEgator, stilettomafia, Disco Shop Girl, Maeve (LimosAndPeonies107), BlackPeonyxX, secretffw, PureJadore, MzFangtastic, bowtie-bass, Kara, Star197, vmp87, Lana Langston, saderia, Trosev, Sharryy, A, Aria, DirekFrancis, Penelope, Lola Charlie Ivy, Kelsey, Aki no Ryu, M (scarlett2u), skaggirl, Eva-90, Noorai, narsuess, , Kate, pianogirl1, rocklesson86, ElevatedJewel, ClaMcL, robin0802, Lily, Sian King and the countless number of guests who took the brief time to leave a review! Even though I'm horrible at responding to them individually, I really do appreciate each and every one of them!_

_To Ivan, iALLIEgator, Disco Shop Girl, Maeve, Mellyn0110, Nelson0987, MzFangtastic, Pandalove1014, pettycharlie, Star197, vmp87, Sharryy, scrmgdaisy27, Lana Langston, holberly, anni95, DirekFrancis, secretffw, Trosev, Shrk22, Mockingprettygirls, Gail05joypotter, Twolf.741, BrixGrey, Fangirl All Night, ForeverAndAlways98, FromManhattan, pianogirl1, RosalineMarie, BlackCrow666, hot tottie, FFLover7, rocklesson86, CrazyPoetin, Kat Taylorxx, Bringalldluvson, ClaMcL, Bassfan, KarinaJensen15, Greenearth, Charles42, tsukimonse, padrrhhajfenmak, imchuckqueen, Ggforever01, maddy426, burntcookie23 for listing this story as one of your favorites – that also means a lot to me!_

_And to ChuckBlair08, FrozenFro, Ivan, iALLIEgator, BlackPeonyxX, Chuckbass320, Disco Shop Girl, Maeve, Mellyn0110, MissJulia96, Nelson0987, secretffw, MzFangtastic, ilybrittana, Kwrite1027, bowtie-bass, musicalblairs, Star197, vmp87, LindsEmmo, soapqueen16, QueenOfMyPlanet, Shrk22, TigertaJ23, Herperson, Stand with Ward and Salvatore, yungsunofagun, Sharryy, Lana Langston, Lakersgirls91, holberly, beansprout22, saderia, FMCforever, WaitingForTheSunTD, DirekFrancis, Angela99, Trosev, Jwall2015, savmm25, Mockingprettygirls, jennafleisch, Aki no Ryu, daydreamduck16, Fangirl All Night, mia7777, FromManhattan, dogsrock7699, pettycharlie, NO REGRETSxo, nathar, Caittti, Vhai96, BensonRox1147, FFLover7, rocklesson86, zoenichole, CrazyPoetin, Thughey34, ellie4778, madninja09, ElevatedJewel, Bringalldluvson, IlikeNandosMoreThanYourMumDoes, Bassfan, AweepingWillowTree, lovelylady243, Greenearth, robin0802, summerrain583, aphass, nuts4soccer, Dark603, vintage101, Charles42, padrrhhajfenmak, imchuckqueen, AislinnNicole1, Ggforever01, live4dance, , bookwork7117 for actively putting this story on follow._

_If you're still around, still reading Chair fanfiction and have enjoyed my writing be sure to check out my other works posted on here as well as put me on follow via that little heart button on the bottom there as I still have Chairytale to finish up (it will happen! I promise!), as well as my current WIP New Beginnings (which takes place after the 5 year jump), among many other one-shots I've jotted down notes for and other multi-chapter fics I'll get around to posting at some point. You can also come find me on Twitter or just PM me if you want to chat Chair!_

_Until the next story..._  
_XoXo_


End file.
